Sa Maîtresse
by Miyurai
Summary: AU: She love him and he love her, but…she love him too. 'This is wrong. We can't do this to her.' Rating is changed to 'M' for future chapters, just to be safe.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** Here's the prologue for my first chapter story. Hope you'll like it! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Prologue_

_January 1992_

_Tokyo, Japan_

A silver-haired boy stood behind his bedroom window and watched as his father's black sedan drove its way inside the Taisho estate. The luxury car pulled into the circular driveway and stopped right in front of the huge mansion doors, Touga Taisho got out of the vehicle followed by his mate, Izayoi. One servant came to her mistress' aide as she handed her a small duffel bag. The little boy by the window huffed as he turned to walk away from his window only to turn again and stare at his parent's ruffling about something. Izayoi was leaning on the car door as she talked to someone inside. A little urging has been made before he saw movement coming from inside the sedan. A mere moment later he saw a pair of little feet being placed on the ground.

He saw a girl came out from his father's vehicle. Dark raven tresses framed her face as it flowed down the sides of her shoulders. She was looking at the ground beneath her feet that he can't see her face. When the girl decided to roam her eyes of the building in front of her she fixed her sight on him. Looking into her sapphire orbs through his glass window, the little boy made a face. The little girl's irises were a bit unusual to him. He could tell that she is Japanese, and it is unusual for them to have such eye color. _'Maybe she has a foreigner parent.' _The little boy mused to himself, but mentally shook his head as he thought that he didn't have any concern on her heritage whatsoever. He continued the staring contest with the little girl, taking in her appearance. She must be around five or six. Pale skinned and has little bits of fats all around her, he thought of what humans call it and he came up with the word _'chubby'_. Moving his eyes away from the little girl's face, the boy caught something on her appearance. She had a sling on her left arm and her right wrist was wrapped in bandage. Aside from those he saw a faint scratch on her right shoulder. The boy's nose twitched at the smell of faint blood coming from the little stranger. His brows crunched as she opened her mouth as if to say something but none came out. He tilted his head a bit when he heard his stepmother's voice calling for the little girl.

She got out of the vehicle and roamed her eyes on the three-storey building in front of her, the Taisho manor ― that was what the strange lady told her. She was also told that she would be living with them before they left the hospital. As she continued to marvel the building in front of her, she found a pair of amber-gold eyes staring at her direction from the west wing window of the said manor. Fascinated by his eyes that matched those of the strange man called Touga, she stared at him for a moment. Curiosity took its toll on her as to who the boy was and on why he made a face while staring at her. Their staring contest went for a while before she heard Izayoi's soft voice called her. Hesitantly, she broke their eye contact and turned to face the woman who brought her there.

Izayoi gently smiled at the little girl and held out a hand to her. The little girl stared at the outstretched hand before her, before her gaze fell on Touga, who was now standing by her side. Touga crouched on his position to the level of the little girl. His eyes gazed at her with such concern. She was confused, lonely, sad and hurt. She may not said a word since they left her room in the hospital, but her sapphire orbs was revealing her inner self. The Lord of the West understood what she was going through. This little angel had been through a lot and now she would be living with strangers. He patted the little girl's hair and smiled at her.

"Welcome to your new home, little one." He said and tucked some strands of her hair on her ear. The little girl stared at him for a while before her lips broke into a small smile of her own. She nodded and turned to face Izayoi once again, still with her outstretched hand. The little girl took a step forward and stretched her good hand to accept Izayoi's. Grabbing the girl's little hand in her own, Izayoi led them inside the manor.

''Let's go inside, dear.'' He heard Izayoi as she held the little girl's hand.

The boy kept his eyes on them. This might be the one his parents were talking about. His father and stepmother had already told them, about the adoption.

The little girl glanced at the boy's direction one last time before she walked, following Izayoi's lead.

_'A weak human…' _he thought.

He snickered and went inside his room.


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

**************Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

******_Rai: _**Here's the first chapter please read and review! :)**  
**

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter One: Going Home_

_February 2010_

_London, England_

A woman clad in a black office suit stared intently outside the glass wall of the apartment she and her brother owned. She had her raven hair pulled back in a French twist with her bangs hanging above her eyes, a typical corporate look. Her face, pale and was void of any make-up, except for the gloss that coated her small but full lips. She took a sip on the cup of hot espresso on her hands as she kept her gaze outside. She could see from the transparent wall how the chilly winds were blowing the leaves from the tree of their front yard. It was a good thing that the fireplace opposite the glass wall was lit. Setting her cup of espresso on the table beside her she turned and roamed her eyes inside the room. Her sight fixed on the dancing flames coming from the fireplace. It was the only light serving the whole room that it made it look rustic. The light from the flames illuminated her silhouette on the glass, making her shadow dance on the cold, transparent wall.

It's been more than a month since all of London was covered with snow. It was what the British media called the _Big Freeze_ as it was London's coldest January since way back late 1970's. It was the last week of the love month and springtime was on its way, time for a new start.

She sighed and turned back to stare outside. As her blue eyes gazed above she saw the dark starless sky, thus she thought, '_maybe it's going to rain_.' A car pulling on the driveway made her look away from the sky and saw that it was her brother's prized toy. As she heard the engine stopped, the door to the driver's side opened and revealed her brother. His coat hanging over his business suit, his silver hair tied behind him in a low ponytail and amber gold eyes that was very much her opposite.

Inuyasha pulled over the driveway that was once covered in snow. Thank goodness that they stored more than enough snow and ice gritters or else, he would not be able to use the red machine.

He went out of his Alfa Romeo and instantly his eyes wandered to her figure, standing behind the glass wall. He made a wave of his hand before he reached inside to get his briefcase containing his present for her. He knew New Year already passed but he thought his sister deserved a gift, spring was coming anyways and he just wanted to give her something after they've surpassed the cold winter. With his things on hand, Inuyasha closed his car door and locked it with his car key. Turning around he made his way to their apartment. He was dead tired from the meeting with the board members of Taisho Corp. Business was rough during the first month of the year because of the situation that London had been through, paper works were stacked high and so many piles had been made on his office. He was not yet through with all of those and all he wanted now was to spend the whole night to rest in his room. As he stood in front of their front door, he fished out his house key from inside his pants pocket and plunged it into the keyhole. Turning the knob, he pushed the door and went inside.

- II -

Kagome turned her head as she heard the sound of the knob clicked. The door opened and entered Inuyasha, clad in identical business attire that she wore. He smiled at the instant that he saw her. Closing the door behind him, he got his coat off and hung it on the hanger beside the door before he proceeded to walk to where she was standing. His platinum, almost silver hair, danced behind his back with his every step as he made his way to her setting his briefcase on the coffee table that he passed by.

''Hey," he went to her side and put an arm around her shoulder. They stood there facing their reflections on the glass wall. She just smiled, looking at his reflection but it didn't reach her eyes. With a frown drawn on his brows he faced his sister. Tipping her chin with his other hand as she now faced him. "It's a new year you should be happy." He intently looked onto her blue orbs. After all it's what the citizens are doing after the big freeze." He shrugged as he joked with his last words.

"I am…" That was the only response Inuyasha got from his sister but her voice didn't even sound like she was. She saw as his brows furrowed deeper but he did let her go and faced the fireplace. Her eyes followed Inuyasha's movements as she turned against the glass wall. She heard his audible sigh before he reached for his briefcase, taking the present he had bought for her before he placed it back on the coffee table.

"Here." He gave her the envelope that contained his present. Kagome gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged and gestured for her to open the envelope. "It's a gift, from me."

Taking her time, she opened the envelope and revealed what it contained only to be surprised as she saw two pieces of paper with an airline logo in it. She stared at the bold letters printed on that piece of paper. _Japan, _she read in her mind. Her brows furrowed as she look up to stare intently into her brother's orbs. She could not believe it. Was this the present he told her about? He had given her a pair of plane tickets to Japan.

"What was this for?" She voiced the question that was running through her mind.

"Just like what you read. We'll leave for Japan." He said. That made her crunch her brows more. "Kagome, don't look at me that way." Inuyasha said as he faced her. "You looked so horrified, as if it was the scariest place in the world." With that said the frown on her face deepened some more forcing her to bring her eyes to look on the floor beneath them. Inuyasha knew he hit home as he saw her stilled for a moment. In Kagome's mind she knew her brother was right. She felt horrified…and scared. He raised his hand to lift her face and erased the frown on her brows with the tip of his fingers. "I've arranged our flight for tomorrow." He added as he cupped her face with his palms.

"Can't we do it in another time?" She tried her luck as she asked him once she found the courage to speak. Her eyes hid a pleading look that she didn't want her brother to see.

"If you wanted to do it another time, why not now Kagome?" he leveled his face to hers before he added, "It will be just the same. We have to go." He shrugged. "Besides, it has been overdue for more than a month since the big freeze closed all the airports and other business establishments." His sister only closed her eyes before he heard her audible, frustrated sigh. He straightened to his full height and went around the couch to have a seat.

"Inuyasha…" she voiced his name without opening her eyes. She was standing behind the couch that her brother was seated at.

He felt her frustration as she said his name. Inuyasha turned from his seat and said in a low authoritative voice, "Father asked us to come home." He made it sound urgent so that she could not complain anymore, but deep inside his heart he was hurting to see his sister in this state. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Mom, wanted to see her daughter. I phoned her last night and she said she misses you." His last words brought a smile on his sister's face and it didn't pass his sight. She opened her eyes and went around taking the cushioned armrest as she sat beside Inuyasha. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both eyed the fireplace. Even as she sat in the armrest, Inuyasha was still taller than she is. Kagome breathed a sigh. She missed her mother too. She missed her family back in Japan so much, but she couldn't let herself to go back. Not when she was not ready ― at least, not yet.

She was hesitant to go back to her family though she wanted to see them too, but Inuyasha said that it was Touga's words that they should come home. And she knew there was nothing neither she nor her brother could do to oppose their father's words. They sat like that for quite some time before she decided to speak. ''I don't think I can do this.'' She sighed as she spoke for the first time.

He frowned at that. His sister was everything a spoiled brat could be, but she, being a coward was not on the list. And for so long she had been one. She hid so far away from the one person that ruined her…her only loved. Life is tragic for her. First her family, and as she grew up her love was taken away from her, her first and only love. And he knew everything about it, for he had been her very first best friend, her pillar of salt, her anchor of strength for years. He knew of what she was feeling now. He also knew that he caught her off guard when he surprised her with the idea of going home. But it was five years since they left the Tokyo manor. And it was also within those years since the incident happened.

_Inuyasha was seated behind his office desk doing his routine of signing contracts and paper works when his phone started ringing. He fished it out from the secret pocket of his business suit and answered it without knowing who the caller was. A baritone voice greeted him before he recognized that it was his father who called. He straightened on his seat and dropped the pen he was holding to the table. Touga won't call at this time, knowing that it was still office hours in London, if it is not about important matters or his daughter._

_He sighed as he waited to hear his father's voice on the other line. What has got to be reason as to why he called? He was starting to think of the possibilities when he heard his sire's authoritative voice._

"_Inuyasha bring your sister home." Touga said without hesitation using his domineering voice to stress the urgency of his order._

"_What?" Inuyasha almost stood from his seat at what he heard. Did Touga really wanted Kagome back in Japan so suddenly? He calmed himself before he responded. "Why so sudden father?" he dared to ask._

"_Your brother is back from his business tour and I wanted all of you to be home. Tell her not to bring the twins with you. I will be expecting the two of you here on New Year." He heard his father's orders. He wanted to say something but the next thing he heard was a click telling him that his father just hung up and ended their conversation. Touga didn't want him to object or have to say something against what he said._

_It was set. They would be heading home on New Year. He breathed a frustrated sigh. His sister won't be happy to hear this._

And he was so right about that.

The call was from last year, technically, because it's been only more than a month since the year changed to 2010. He knew that the Taisho's expected them to be there on New Year's Day but because of the situation that London had been through, all the airports and other transportation stations were closed. He didn't have to tell Touga about that because it was already on the news and he called them only to make sure that they were all safe. And ever since that day Touga repeatedly called him whenever he had the chance just to remind him that they were to go back home after the situation had seized and everything went back to normal, thus this was the perfect time that he chose to go home. Touga wanted them back in Japan. He made himself very clear when he said that Kagome should be with him. But why he wanted them so suddenly beats him. Their father knew of the situation, yet he was blind to recognize it, _or_ ― he never planned to entertain it at all.

It's been hell for him this past week to receive overseas calls from their father, pestering and constantly reminding them to come home. And now that he had told his sister about it, it seemed that she hadn't decided yet. _No._ She had already decided on that, _only_, he would NOT listen to her plea. He was intrigued by what their sire was up to, asking him constantly to the point of annoying him just to get the response he wanted. Surely there's a reason behind all this, but his sister really didn't want to leave and he knew the _reasons_ why.

Inuyasha eyed the door next to Kagome's room. Her reasons for not leaving England lies behind that door ― sleeping soundly, oblivious of the situation outside the room.

Kagome lifted her head from her brother's shoulder and followed his line of sight. Her lips formed a sad smile. She felt her brother stood from his seat beside her and started pacing in front of her with his hands on either side of his pants pockets.

A full minute had passed before he stopped from his pacing and faced her. Boring a confusing look, he asked her, ''What are you talking about?'' He ran his free hand on his silver mane, pushing his bangs back with the action. She couldn't back out on him. Even if he just decided this one on his own, there is no way his sister would back out on him. It never happened before, and he won't let it this time. ''You can't stay here. Father asked for us to come back home together. They will be expecting us. I can't leave you behind.'' He put the emphasis of his voice on the word 'together'. He could not come to Japan without her. He would never hear the end of Touga's ranting when he found out that Kagome would not be with him. And he never wanted that to happen, not on his sensitive ears.

''But I don't want to go back.'' Her voice was stern. She stood from her position on the couch and faced her brother. ''You, of all people, know I _can't_ just decide on this like that.'' She emphasized on her last word and snapping her fingers, gesturing what he wanted her to do ― decide in an instant. They both eyed the door to the twins' room once again.

He sighed. ''I know how you feel about leaving them behind." He tore his eyes away from the door to the twins' room. "But, that is why we asked Kikyou to look for them while we were away for a while.'' He said. He was trying to persuade his sister about going back. He let his hands out from his pockets and rested them on either of his side. Facing her again, he intently looked at the side of her face.

He asked his fiancée beforehand, if she could take care of the twins while they were away. He had it all planned before he told her about it. He wanted the twins to be as far as possible from the hurt that would eventually greet them if they were to go with them to Japan. And he was certain that they won't be staying there for long ― a week to a month maximum. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. ''Don't worry we will be back to get them. They're going to be fine here, my fiancée will take care of them.'' He knew she was worrying about the twins. She never left them to anyone ever since.

He took his hand away from her face when she turned to look at him and opened her mouth to say something, but none came out of it.

''No more buts, we will go back to Japan together.'' She closed her mouth and stared at the face of the man beside her. She allowed her eyes to feast on his long silver hair and amber-gold eyes. Her brother always reminded her of someone, someone she didn't want to remember at all. Someone so similar yet so different, though this man had a pair of doggie ears above that silver mane she was very fond of since she was a child, a strong contrast to the elfin ears she used to adore so much.

''Don't stare at me like that. I'm not him.'' He snickered. Her brother knew of it, from the very start and she didn't denied it from him even before. But not this time, it was enough_. She had enough._ She roughly tore her eyes away from his face and focused over his shoulder, sapphire eyes mirrored the blue flame that was dancing behind him. It was stupid of her to even think of that man, stupid of her to even compare him to her brother who had done everything for her. There was a long pause before she turned on her heels. She crossed the living room with her Manolo heels ticking on the hardwood floor of their apartment, taking the now warm cup of her espresso on her palms. She took the liberty of feeling the much bigger couch that faced the fireplace, running her free hand on its soft material.

''I'm in no mood for this Inuyasha, so don't start with it.'' She placed her cup on the coffee table beside his briefcase and freed herself from her business coat, revealing her white square necked top, where he could visibly see her neck and a portion of her shoulders. She dropped herself to the couch opposite the fireplace. As her body hit the soft cushion she sighed. Her feet were relieved of pain from the long time that she was standing. The couch felt comfortable on her body that she shifted her position to relax her aching back. Leaning her nape on the backrest, she stared at the blank wall above the fireplace.

He turned to look at her, the light from the fireplace illuminating her form as she comfortably sat on the couch. ''I'm just stating what I saw in your eyes.'' He sighed. ''You stare at my face like I'm that―'' his words were cut by the snap of her head to his direction.

''Stop it. Let's drop this conversation.'' She was getting pissed by the moment. Really, they're talking nonsense here if someone may ask her.

''I thought you've already moved on?'' He sighed and pushed on with it as he followed her to the couch and dropped himself by her side.

She sighed heavily. It's been five years, what's the point of having this kind of conversation? ''I have.'' She rested her head on the backrest of the couch and closed her eyes.

He looked at her face. How a person could change so easily in a span of time. They practically grew together. They became very close because they only had a two-year age gap. They had practically shared everything. He was then her hero. He once thought he knew her the most, but it seemed not at all. How situations could change the life of a person ― from cheerful lass to a very sophisticated woman. From a very sociable little girl, she turned to be an unsociable lady. She had changed, _a lot. _And it was the work of the only person she loved. That man turned his only sister into an anti-social, sad woman ― the effect of her heart being broken.

He lifted his hand and brushed her bangs from her face. Lovely, very beautiful, yet she didn't even believe in her own assets. He knew that there were men who wanted to court her. Only she wouldn't let them. She instantly refused any signs of friendship coming from the opposite sex. She focused her life on work, her family and most especially, the twins. Though they wanted her to have a life and enjoy her years, when she was the one refusing, they could not do something about it.

And then he made a thought. Maybe what their father wanted was for her to face the person who broke her once, to redeem her life and to bring back the old Kagome that they loved and missed. He was beginning to understand his reason. And he prayed that this would work.

He let his eyes trailed down her slender neck and into the junction of its base and her shoulder. He saw _that_ thing, though it fainted throughout the years but still, she was scarred for life. He gritted his teeth. That bastard had ruined her life forever for doing this to her, but she didn't even knew of it. And they had never told her about it either. NO. She would be hurt if she ever knew of it, they all knew that. And it was a good thing she had never known of their customs, or she was just not entertaining the feelings she had felt from that _thing_. One could never really know.

''Then why do you still bear that sadness in your eyes?'' He asked instead, pulling his eyes away from her shoulder to stare back at her face. Tension could be seen on her lovely face. He knew the story behind that sadness in her eyes, _their story._

She didn't respond to her brother's question.

Was she still that obvious? She mentally asked herself. It's a good thing that her eyes were closed. Inuyasha won't be seeing the tension in her eyes, but she doubt if he could not feel it. Maybe she was that obvious,because she had with her the very proof of her emotions, two of them.

They went silent for a couple of minutes. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard inside the whole living room. What's the use of this talk? They both knew they would gain nothing from it except for hurtful and sad memories. It would only make them tired and devoid of energy.

''I'm tired...'' she breathed, her eyes were still closed. Yes, she felt tired, both physically and mentally, and she really wanted to rest, with both her mind and heart_._

She just had a meeting with the operations department late in the afternoon. They had been working at the Taisho Hotel International London branch for a year now, one of Taisho Corporation's financial resources, their father's empire of hotel chains, resorts and Textile Company. When she was still in college, after school she was to go on her training at the hotel under her father's people. His executives would then train her about the business bit by bit. Inuyasha was also doing the same, only he was a bit ahead of her. She had done this for four years and now she was the appointed manager of the London branch, an achievement.

She heard a sigh coming from the man beside her.

A moment passed and she felt that he stood from beside her before she felt her body left the confines of the comfortable couch. She was being carried now to her bedroom. She leaned her head on his chest as he walked to where her room was.

He carried her to one of the rooms in their three-bedroom apartment, _their_ very expensive apartment. Their father bought it for the two of them, a good five years ago, taking all the expenses of their high standard of living, after all he didn't want his children to settle for anything less.

His sister didn't want to stay in the manor the family owned, she insisted on living near her school. She said that it would be of convenience to her if she was living near the institution, but he knew better. The Taisho manor in London was a replica from the one they had in Japan, reminding her of someone from her past, which she didn't want to remember at all. He didn't want her to live on her own so he decided to accompany his sister, thus they had lived in this apartment downtown.

He gently placed her on the bed and freed her feet from her expensive pair of black Manolo's.

''Inuyasha...'' she groaned, she was so tired that she was already half asleep. He pulled the pins from her French bun to free her hair from the pressure that it made on her head and ran his fingers on the strands to take the tangles away. When he was sure that his sister was all comfortable he pulled the sheets up to her chin. Seeing his sister like this made him despise someone,_ that one person who was responsible for all of his sister's suffering._

''Sleep now sister,'' he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to the door. Her eyelids were closed as he watched her intently, ''tomorrow we'll be going home.'' He said above whisper as he switched off the lights on her bedroom and pulled the door close.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**********Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

******_Rai: _**Just finished editing this one. I better be off to bed now -.- (I'l be fetching my mom at the airport later) :D Please read & review! Thanks!

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Two: Welcome Back_

A woman stirred in her bed as she felt the sun's rays touching her delicate skin. Pushing her comforter away from her face she tried to decipher who dared to barge in her room and opened her bedroom windows through squinted eyes. Rubbing her blue orbs from sleep with the back of her hand, she pulled herself to sit from her place on the bed. She saw her brother tying one of the curtains of her bedroom window to the rope that would secure it on the side. She yawned and stretched her arms wide letting the comforter to fall off her torso. She felt recharged and energized. She hasn't had enough sleep since she started working at the hotel and she even had to tend to the twins. A sad smile graced her lips at the thought of them. She would surely miss them, being away from them, indefinitely though, made her feel sad.

''Get up, pumpkin," she heard her brother said something. She brought her hands down on either side of her. He had never outgrown her pet name. She shook her head at that. He was the one who tagged her as 'pumpkin', why he did that, she didn't really know. Thought she think she had an idea…

_It was the first Halloween that she spent in the Taisho manor. It had been months, almost a year, since she lived with her adopted family. Most of the Taisho's were happy that she was talking more often now than before and that the shyness in her eyes were taken from her. She had been more comfortable to their family than when Touga and Izayoi first brought her in. She sometimes acted like a real Taisho would, stubborn and all._

_In the tradition of the house, since Izayoi became the mistress of the manor, Halloween had been fun and playful for the young Inuyasha. And since Kagome was already one of them, she opted to be more fun for her._

_Inuyasha was carving holes in a pumpkin when Kagome found him in the back porch of the manor sitting on the tiled floor. Pumpkins were all around him as he worked on one. Curious as to what her adopted brother was doing she went nearer until she was standing behind Inuyasha. Sensing that he had some company, little Inuyasha turned his head to see who it was. But the instant that his face turned to look at his quiet intruder he was welcomed with a slap on the face._

_The pumpkin that he was holding dropped on his lap. "What was that for?" Anger was evident on his amber orbs as his hand found its way to his burning cheek. It was stinging from the impact that Kagome made. He was positive that his sister's hand would leave a mark later. He was scowling as he stood from his position to face little Kagome._

"_What was that for?" She repeated his query with a slight pitch of her voice. "Well, that was for peeping through my skirt you jerk!" Kagome rivaled his anger with one of her own, complete with a flushed face and an ugly grimace. She tilted her head and gestured her skirt._

"_What peeping are you talking about?" The hanyou asked again clenching his fists._

"_You turn your head to peek into my skirt!" Kagome fired in his face._

"_What the __―__" he halted whatever he would say as understanding dawned on him and burst into laughter, while Kagome stared dumbly at him with wide eyes, as if thinking if he had gone mad. "I am not peeking into your skirt, silly." He said after he dried out all his laughter for a good five minutes. He turned away from her and resumed his position in front of his pumpkin._

_Sensing the dismissal from her adopted brother she threw a fit and yelled at the top of her voice, "My name's not Silly, jerk!" with a stomp of her foot._

_Inuyasha's sensitive ears folded atop his mane to reduce the torture this little girl had given him. He did not engage himself into her tantrum and continued his carving instead. Kagome on the other hand did not like how he didn't even notice her anger so she walked to his side and stomp her foot once more. Inuyasha saw what she was doing through his peripheral vision but didn't care for he was concentrated on working with his pumpkin. Kagome was not happy with her brother's reaction or the absence of it so she walked her way until she was in front of him._

"_What? Are you going to dance now?" Inuyasha said as he saw a pair of feet enclosed in pink Barbie slip-ons standing quietly in front of him._

"_I said my name is NOT S-i-l-l-y." She said glaring, her sapphire orbs on Inuyasha's amber ones as he decided to face her instead of her Barbie slip-ons._

"_I know. You name is Kagome, right?" She nodded on the mention of her name. Her anger immediately faded as Inuyasha 'corrected' her name. He went back to what he was doing when he noticed that Kagome didn't even budge from her standing position. He raised his head to face her once again as she backed a step away from him. "You want to have something to do?" He asked and she nodded in response. He smiled and then tapped the marbled floor on his side. Kagome did not hesitate and sit beside him, mimicking his position as he handed her another pumpkin with the tools to carve the holes in it._

"_What will I do with this?" She asked._

"_You'll just have to carve a face into the pumpkin, or whatever you want to do with it. Then later we'll put a candle inside it when it is dark." He said handing his pumpkin a mere foot from his face to inspect on his work. "It'll look good like having glow-in-the-dark stickers." He said with a laugh that Kagome followed with one of her own._

"_Oh just like the pumpkin lantern that I've seen in the movies!" She squealed with a clap of her hands._

_Inuyasha nodded. "It's called a Jack O' Lantern." He corrected without facing her._

"_Jack? Why does a pumpkin have to be called Jack?" she inquired with a questioning look on her face._

"_It's not its name, silly. It's what it's called, not pumpkin lantern."_

"_I told you already that my name is not __―__" dropping her clenched fists on both sides of her as she pouted._

"_Silly, I know." Inuyasha continued the sentence for her. "And it's Jack O' Lantern, end of the story." Inuyasha ended their argument and faced his carving masterpiece once again._

"_I still think its pumpkin lantern." Kagome mumbled to herself knowing that her brother didn't want to argue with her anymore about the pumpkin's real name and just shrugged it off. She decided to work on her own pumpkin and just wait for their nanny would be there in a while to bring them snacks as they continue on their work._

Kagome snapped as her brother's voice brought her back to reality. "It's getting late and we have a flight to catch.'' She turned her head to see her brother standing beside the window. He had finished tying both sides of the heavy velvet curtains. Trust Inuyasha to do that just to be sure she would wake early and be ready. She still had her things to pack and she only got about an hour to do so before they went to the airport.

Kagome ignored him and went back to lying on her comfortably soft bed with her comforter covering her face. "Hey, what's that attitude missy?" Inuyasha walked to her bed and pulled the comforter off of her. When he pulled the thick sheet that blocked the sun's rays from her face, Kagome raised her hand to cover her face with the back of her palm as the sun's rays entered her room through the now, fully opened window. With her eyes squinted she stared at her brother before she stretched out her hands wanting for Inuyasha to pull her up from her lying position on the bed. Seeing the childishness in his sister, with her pouty lips and puppy eyes, Inuyasha indulged her on this one and went to accept her hands and gently pulled her up from the bed gaining a squeal from her.

She mentally shook her head after his indulgence on her childishness. She knew it. She'll never win against Inuyasha on the subject of going home, not when Touga Taisho said so. It was not that she really didn't want to be home, of course she missed Japan, it had been her home for so long, besides her family and friends were there. But in the kind of situation she was in, going home was not an option.

''What time is it?'' She asked as she set her comforter aside and stood from her bed. She glanced outside the window. She could see that the snow was almost gone and the trees were now free from the white velvet that covered it during winter. She saw the morning dew dropped from the leaves of a tree outside her window. It really rained last night just as she thought. Inuyasha turned to face her, an eyebrow raised, as they both heard her stomach grumbled. She hadn't had dinner last night.

''It's nine in the morning. Get up and take a bath, I'll set us breakfast.''

''Inuyasha, I really ―'' she was testing him. Maybe he could _reconsider?_

''Our flight's going to be at one in the afternoon, so you better start preparing yourself.'' Her brother won't hear her plea whatever she do. Rolling her eyes she shook her head, _she said so_.

Sighing she left the confines of her comfortable bed and headed toward the bath in her own room. It really was nice having a rich businessman for a father. Everyone didn't have the luxury of having their own bath inside their room.

As Inuyasha heard the water from her shower, splashed to the tiles that covered the bathroom floor, he left his sister's bedroom. A girl's got to have some privacy.

- II -

''Touga," the knock on his office door made him stop whatever he was doing with his paper works and motioned his mate to enter as he saw her by the door. "Inuyasha called last night to inform us of their arrival tomorrow.'' Izayoi told her husband as she entered his study, closing the door on the process. She saw him sitting behind his mahogany desk doing some paper works. Walking toward his desk, Izayoi observed him intently as he proceeded to sign a paper. His silver mane tied in a high ponytail above his head with some strands carelessly tossed over his shoulder. The blue markings on either side of his cheeks were vibrant. A small smile crept on her lips as she sighed dreamily while staring at him. The spark of their romance never seized since the day he mated her, and she was very glad. Surely who wouldn't when you had mated such a gorgeous creature? Her smile widened, making her way into one of his office chairs. ''Oh after five long years I'll be seeing my baby at last.'' Her eyes were twinkling as she sat on one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk. She was kind of excited of the news. It's been a long time. She already told the entire household to clean the whole house, as if it was not sparkling clean for her taste, as well as their daughter's room and prepare all her favorite dishes for tomorrow.

Touga Taisho refrained from signing the papers in front of him. His wife was really overwhelming. What could he say? She's human after all. A very beautiful human indeed, long straight raven locks, brown eyes and fair skinned. She's very gentle and had a very caring personality. Looking at his wife idly, ''We regularly visit your daughter and Inuyasha every six months Izayoi, what's with the reaction?'' He dropped the paper he was working on. They were visiting their children every six months in London, staying there for a week or two at the Taisho manor the family owned. Though their children had their own apartment downtown, he still insisted on living in the manor. It was only for a week and it only happened twice a year.

''Is it bad to feel excited, Touga? Come on she hasn't been home for five years.'' Izayoi couldn't help but raise a brow and eyed her husband. Demons, they never really knew how it feels being a human. Humans tend to get too emotional at times. It's within our nature. Unlike her husband and Inuyasha who had been seeing each other often in a year, business purposes or otherwise, she hadn't seen their daughter for so long.

''Alright, alright.'' he said defeated. ''Women.'' he muttered yet, it didn't fail to reach Izayoi's ears.

''You, saying something?'' she glared at the sire of their family.

''Did I say something?''

''Hmp.'' She rolled her eyes and then went to leave his study. He could hear her stomping her way up the stairs to their room. He shook his head in amusement, _women._

- II -

Inuyasha looked at the boxes in front of him. Really, for a woman who doesn't want to go home, it seemed his sister had loaded all her stuffs into those boxes. She had four of those and they're not just _'boxes',_ those were huge! He shook his head and prepared to load it in the van. Just in time, his sister went outside the apartment and locked it. Swirling the key in her finger she made her way down the five-step stairs, being careful that she won't slip, it had been wet since it rained last night.

Seeing her brother who was standing in front of her things, glaring at it as if it would shrink to fit in their vehicle, she leaned on the post at the landing of the stairs, flexing her arms to her chest.

''Are these all your stuff?'' Inuyasha asked his sister as he looked at all her stuff that was to be put inside the van.

''Yes, that would be all.'' She sported her way to the passenger side and opened its door but was stopped by the mild sarcasm in her brother's voice.

''You really have _very few_ things in here, huh?'' he said as he loaded her stuff at the back of the van. The four big boxes were full of things and those were not _all_ of her stuff, he might say. She had the _'non-important' _ones be left on the apartment.

''It's a girl thing, Yash.'' she said nonchalantly. "Besides, those were all important and business." She added and climb inside the van.

Her brother rolled his eyes, ''What can I say?'' as he load the last one of her box of those _'important' _things. Inuyasha hopped on the driver's seat after he loaded the last of her things.

They arrived at the airport after a good thirty-minute drive. Inuyasha thanked the Kamis that traffic was not evident today for they would have been late if that happened.

They were now inside the terminal, waiting for their flight to be announced. Inuyasha was patiently seated on one of the terminal chairs aligned inside while Kagome was standing a foot away from him, busy talking on her phone. She was talking to his brother's fiancée for her last words to the twins. They waited for about fifteen minutes before they heard the voice on the terminal speaker announcing their flight.

_'Boarding flight VS7802 via Virgin Atlantic Airways headed for Tokyo, Japan.' _

Inuyasha stood from his sitting position beside his sister, dusting any invisible dirt on his sleeves and prepared to walk heading down the airport's tarmac. They already checked in all their baggage before they went to wait for their flight.

''Come on.'' He said as Kagome said her goodbyes to his fiancée and flipped her phone close. She carefully put it inside her bag and followed her brother. She linked her arm on Inuyasha's as they sported their way to board the plane.

It would take eleven to twelve hours for the duration of this straight flight. They would arrive at around nine o'clock in the morning, Japan time tomorrow at Narita International Airport. She was thankful to Inuyasha, because he booked them a business class flight, Kagome thought that she could use the time to think about what would happen when they got back. Just thinking about it made her feel stressful, but she had to do that.

- II -

_Narita International Airport_

_Tokyo, Japan, 9:00 AM_

''I can't wait to see my baby.'' Izayoi excitedly exclaimed as she waited for her children in the arrival area of Narita Airport together with her husband.

Touga was sitting at one of the chairs allocated for the waiting families inside the terminal. He eyed his wife who had been overly excited since Inuyasha informed her of their plan to come home. After his persuasion for about a week, his son informed them of the details of their flight and confirmed that they would be arriving at nine in the morning. His nose twitched as he sniffed through the air. A familiar faint smell attacked his senses. Amber-gold eyes surveyed the place as he tried to find a hanyou and a human walking their way towards the exit. The faint smell became clearer and more distinct as he closed his eyes and focus his senses on the familiar faint smell. He was now positive that they were one of the people passing by as he could easily distinguish their smells. A faint smile graced the Inu no Taisho's lips as he knew that _they_ really were home, at last.

The excitement on his mate's voice told him that she already spotted their children. ''Oh there they are!'' came Izayoi's excited voice. He slowly opened his eyes and focused them on the couple that was walking their way toward the exit of the terminal. His mate stood from her seat as she started to walk their direction. Inuyasha was pushing the baggage cart as their darling daughter walked by his side while her arms were linked on Inuyasha's.

''Mom…'' Kagome pulled herself from Inuyasha and hugged her mother and kissed both her cheeks as she reached them, Touga followed his mate and was now standing behind her. ''I've missed you.'' She said as she hugged her mother once again.

''Baby,'' Izayoi said hugging her daughter back. They were in the middle of that moment when she pulled herself and look behind Kagome. Inuyasha was standing behind her as she crunched her brows when she didn't saw the pups with them. ''Where are the...''

''Mother...'' it was Inuyasha that took their mother's attention away from Kagome. She mouthed a 'thank you' at her brother. He nodded at her before he accepted his mother's embrace.

''Inuyasha,'' completely forgetting her question, Izayoi held her son in a tight embrace as well. Touga held in the scene in front of him, he felt nostalgic. He was waiting for this day. And he was overly happy that his children were really home, finally.

''Dad,'' his daughter turned to him and he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

''You look good, sweetheart.'' He commented as he ran his clawed hand on her raven locks that earned a warm smile from her. ''You didn't tagged your ―'' he was about to ask why there were just the two of them but his daughter interrupted him.

''Daddy, please.'' Touga shrugged at her and let it pass just for this once. Anyway he was thankful that the twins weren't there, he even told Inuyasha not to take them when they went home. Oh well, they would be home soon, just not now.

Inuyasha who was now standing beside his mother turned to their father and smiled as Touga held his hand, tapping his son's shoulder. Kagome gave way to the father and son as they hugged each other. After which Touga decided that they have to get going and led them to the awaiting vehicle with his daughter in his arms. How he missed her so.

''C'mon let's get the two of you inside the car.'' He said leading them to his SUV as they walked to the parking area, Izayoi and Inuyasha following them. ''You're mother has prepared all your favorites for lunch.'' He informed her daughter, smiling down at her. She looked up to her father and smiled at that. She was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **You already know the rule. Inuyasha belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**I'm so sorry for this suuuuper late and (rather) short update, I got busy this past week, forgive me! T_T

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Three: Broken Heart_

_September 1985_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_Standing behind the large window as he gazed outside his bedroom, an eight-year-old Sesshoumaru watched as the leaves from the maple tree swayed with the wind, a rustling sound could be heard. It was that time of the year when the chilly winds began blowing, signaling the arrival of the season ahead. Dried maple leaves started to pile on the ground, making a carpet of red and yellow leaves._

_An inaudible sigh escaped his lips. He was never really fond of autumn though, the cold atmosphere evoked a sad feeling that he was not used to. The chilly winds blowing, the colors of dried leaves, those made him dislike the season. He liked spring better, much better of all seasons, in fact. Because it was when the Sakura trees started to blossom, layering a thin sheet of its leaves to cover the ground, that he felt happy and calm._

_His elfin ears perked at the sudden sound coming from his parent's room. The tone of their voice piqued his curiosity. From his position behind his bedroom window he could hear his parents' faint but clear voices. He turned his head to the direction of his parents' room across the hall, Touga and his wife, Kimiko, were exchanging insults at each other. From what he heard on their faint voices, Touga was defiant about something. Kimiko on the other hand was yelling insults toward his father. The exchange of unacceptable words made his ear sting with disgust. His parents were quarreling…again. _

_Being a Youkai of his lineage, all of his senses were functioning far more superior than a human could. But, having such powerful hearing ability had its flaws too. Though he didn't want to hear his parents fight, there was nothing he could do. Every word, every yell, even his mother's whispering stern voice as she said something incoherently toward Touga, he could hear them all and it was ringing in his mind, like a broken record. _

_Knowing that they won't stop whatever nonsense brought up their quarrel to existence, Sesshoumaru went to his bedroom door and peeked at the open slit. The door to his parent's room was wide open as he saw his mother holding back his father's arm. She was clutching on Touga's arm like it was her lifeline as he heard her say a faint 'Don't you dare do this, Touga.' Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, but anger was evident on her face. It was his first time to see that from his mother. Kimiko never let her guard down whenever he's around. His father stopped from his tracks and gently pulled his mother's tightening grasp away from his arm. Lowering his self to the floor, Touga Taisho reached for the duffel bag that was sitting beside their bed._

_It was the second time this week, that Sesshoumaru had witnessed his parents in this kind of situation. He knew of their fights in the past. Married people did such things, quarreling over petty things, it's just normal. But today was different. For the first time seeing his parents quarrel like this, he felt that something would happen. Something he would not and could not accept. It was like an omen for something that was destructive. From the little slit of his bedroom door, Sesshoumaru had a glimpse of his father, the Inu no Taisho, Touga making his way down the hallway heading to the stairs. He was leaving their manor __ in his hand was the duffel bag that was full of his things. Young Sesshoumaru pushed his self inside the room as his father passed by the hallway. He didn't want him to see that he was eavesdropping or watching what had transpired between him and his mother, though he knew his father had already known of it._

_Why was he leaving? Why was his mother allowing such a thing to happen? Was he not coming back? Many questions had piled in his mind. His mother could not just allow their family to fall like this, could she? His father was descending the stairs when he decided to see his mother. Opening his door, young Sesshoumaru started his way toward his parents' room._

- II -

_Touga knew that Sesshoumaru witnessed what happened between him and his mother. He was also aware that he was watching through his bedroom door as he walked out of his' and Kimiko's bedroom and just before he descended the stairs._

_He didn't want to be cruel to his wife, much less rude to her, but he has to do what he had done. He didn't want to lose himself while still trapped in a loveless marriage. Yes, he felt trapped in this relationship. And he knew Kimiko was too. And he would be unfair to her and himself if he didn't end this sooner, for both of them should have their freedom back __―__ the one thing that they've both lost when they entered this kind of life. He had to get away from her to find his self and to find someone that could love him above all. He was not saying that Kimiko had not loved him. In fact, she might have, in her own way. He didn't have anything against his heir's mother, but given that Kimiko was overpowering him, he had to do this. He knew that she'd survive without him. She was a strong willed woman that could stand on her own. She didn't need him. She never will._

_For all the years that they have been together he tried to be happy and to make their marriage work for the sake of their family and their only son. But he was unsuccessful, yet he did not regret his marriage with Kimiko, for she bore him an heir through Sesshoumaru. And for the sake of his eldest son, he regretted having done this kind of thing, for he was not to live this kind of life. Sesshoumaru was not to suffer from the effects of their undoing._

_He stopped at his tracks and turned to look up at the second floor of the manor. For all its worth, if the time came that Sesshoumaru asked him what made him do this, he only had one answer for his son. Love._

- II -

_Making his way to his parents' room, he could hear soft, controlled sobs. It was definitely from his mother, though she was trying her very best to suppress it. He could feel her pain the more she tried to hide it from him, for a heart that was hurt would cry the loudest. The scent of salt from her tears made its way to his sensitive nose as he stood by the door. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, her once silver pigtails were now untied and down framing her face that was covered by her beautiful pale hands, and her shoulders were shaking a little. From a human's eye sight his mother's gesture was unseen. But he knew better. Trust his mother not to show much of her emotions. She was that kind of woman as she was taught to do as such, and had grown up with it. She would not show how much she's hurt even to her one and only son._

_Sensing him inside the room he saw his mother stealthy wiped her tears away and raised her head to face him. Like him she was an Inu Youkai of full blood. People would say and he would often hear that he was his mother's male version. Her silver hair in her normal mood was up in high pigtails above her head, her bangs hung just above her amber orbs and her skin was like ivory. Her cheeks were adorned by two small jagged magenta stripes, one on each pale cheek and a beautiful light blue crescent moon graced her smooth forehead, bearing the mark of her family, just like his._

_Making his way to his mother, he saw her straightened on her seat. He saw her body stiffened as he walked toward her. Being the Lady and Mistress of the Taisho household, she was expected to be strong, sophisticated and elegant, in other words __perfect. Any form of weakness was not to be known by anyone for she had an image to protect, their family's image._

_He stopped a foot from her, his once worried face laid open anger. He was angry that this was happening. Of all people, why his family? "Why did father leave?" he asked in his stern voice. At his young age he had witnessed so much and it help him to be strong, but seeing his mother like this, it felt different. Her hurt and pain was his too. He looked at her eyes that reflected his own. It was now devoid of emotions. How his mother had done that, masking her emotions, he didn't have any idea, but he would be glad if his mother would just cry and let her pain out. Lifting her arms, she held it to him. Sesshoumaru went to accept it. His mother held him in her embrace. For so long, he had been the person that bound his parents together. And for that long time he had been his mother's anchor. It was the only thing his mother was thankful in her life, having him as a son. He knew that, she would always tell him in her own discreet way._

_He felt as she tightened her hold on him. They stayed that way for a moment and then in a soft voice, she whispered, "He found his love." A short sentence voiced by his mother. And that explained everything, the very reason that had broke her heart._

_So that was it and he knew who it was __—__ Izayoi, the human his father fancied._

_She was the daughter of a textile company owner, a little company in downtown Tokyo. Though she was a company president's daughter, in the elite business world where the Taisho's belonged, her family was considered commoners. And to the youkai community she was considered way below them, because of the fact that she was a human, but not for Touga. He was smitten by a pretty face and warm demeanor. Caring and hospitable, a face that reflects a thousand of emotions, he had never seen that in his wife. One meeting led to another and by each time he saw her, he got caught __―__ hook, line and sinker. And he would not even want to surface to the reality that was his wife, Kimiko, Sesshoumaru's mother. The woman he married for all the wrong reasons that Touga's family had wanted._

_His mother had told him that she and his father were never in love with each other when they married. It was that kind of business, circling among the elites. If you want something to acquire, all you had to do was sell a daughter or a son. But his mother had hidden feelings for the young Taisho at that time. She was trying her very best for him to love her, but to no avail. You couldn't just teach the heart who to love. And now she was left broken. She was the wife, his father married her on human customs, bound by a marriage contract, but she was never his mate._

_Running her clawed fingers on his silver mane, Sesshoumaru hadn't seen as his mother shed another tear, yet he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he smelled the scent of salt that was coming from his mother's tears. "Touga left us for her and her child." She said with a croaked voice. He knew she was trying her hardest to clear the lump in her throat, but she was unsuccessful. His father had sired his human a hanyou child. What was it with those humans that even his family __— __considered royal, had fallen because of them? His teeth grind as he clenched his jaw. He would not be like Touga, in his young mind Sesshoumaru thought. He would never follow his path._

"_Mother…" His stern voice was audible in the very quiet room._

"_I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…" His mother said in her croaked voice. _

_Wanting for his mother to cry on his shoulders, he silenced the growl that was building in his chest. Instead he focused his eyes outside the window. The autumn winds were blowing harder and this time maple leaves were starting to fall again, piling another carpet of red and yellow leaves to cover the ground. What a beautiful sight to behold, but he didn't like it at all, because autumn was always a precedent of something cold and withered._

_

* * *

**Rai: **_Kinda short and sad, but I had a wonderful time writing this chapter. It kind of reflects my personal life too O.o Please read and review folks! I always accept constructive criticism and also, I would like to thank memeylupht and Run-Away-Bride your reviews made me happy :D And to those who subscribed and added my strory to their favorites "Maraming Salamat!" (thank you very much!)


	5. Chapter 4: Childhood Memories I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**After how long, thank goodness I had the time to update this. For those who have waited, this is for you. :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Four: Childhood Memories _part I

_May 1992_

_Taisho Manor_

_Sitting at the wide porch railing of the Taisho manor, Sesshoumaru watched as the sun set on the west. It was like a burst of color in the sky __—__ of pinks and oranges, blues and indigos, yellows and reds, far beyond the horizon. He sighed, sunset reminded him of the colors of autumn, beautiful but sad. Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he remembered what happened when he was eight. It was so ironic, he hated the woman and its pup that was fathered by Touga, yet he was living with them. Life, really was full of ironies, he huffed. Seven years had passed since then and now he was together with his father and his human. It had been seven years that he was living and growing up with his so-called half-brother, the hanyou that his father sired to Izayoi._

_When his father took him two years ago, his mother never objected, but he didn't mistook it that she didn't love him or even want him anymore. It was the opposite. He knew of the love his mother had for him and by letting him stay and live with his father, she had secured his future. His mother was never poor, in fact she was well-off, but with his father's power and money anything could be possible. The hanyou had not known of the circumstances the Taisho's were having, before his birth. And seeing him now, how he laughed and played like there's no tomorrow, brought pain and sadness in his heart __―__ pain and sadness that were for his mother._

_The hanyou was playing with their 'sister' in the sandbox by the backyard of the Taisho estate. Four months ago his father's family brought a little girl to the manor. She had a bandaged wrist and a sling on her other arm. It looked like she came from the hospital after being admitted for how long he could imagine. He heard from his stepmother that the girl had just had an accident. The tragic event that had cost the lives of her family and she was the only one who had survived. Izayoi, with her caring and kind personality, was so concerned about the kid that his father had thought of adopting her after she said that she was a friend of the girl's mother, for they learned that she has nowhere to go. They had been told about that, him and Inuyasha. Neither of them repulsed on the matter, he was unusually very quiet about it like he didn't care at all while Inuyasha, on the other hand was ecstatic about having a new addition in the family. And so they had adopted the kid._

_He remembered that for three months she had not been able to speak. She was annoyingly silent all the time and always timid. It was as if she was there, yet she's not at the same time. She was once sent to the hospital to be diagnosed because the Taisho's were worried that maybe something was wrong with her. And so the doctors said that it was because of the shock and trauma from what happened to her family __―__ the memory of her parents and brother when they had met the end of their lives. When everyone in the manor knew of it, they gave her sympathy and took care of her, most especially, his stepmother, who was so eager and happy to take her in and be the daughter that she always dreamed of._

_She was under therapy for a month, but no progress was seen in her. It was as if a big burden had been lifted from their shoulders when she finally started to speak, at last. The day that they were all been waiting for. His lips curved into a small smile. He was the reason why the midget had gained back her ability to speak…_

- II -

_He was biking along the street on his way home when it started drizzling. He came from the village park to unwind. It had been so distressing at home these past few days. First, his mother went abroad to start a life of her own after leaving him to the custody of his father and his human. Secondly, dealing with the hanyou was so depressing for him. Inuyasha was so annoying whenever they see each other and that was most of the time. And lastly, dealing with another human inside the manor was overwhelming his person. When he started living with his father he was only dealing with one human, and that was his stepmother. But now the oddly girl that has been the recent addition to the Taisho's was being a nuisance, given her current situation._

_He wanted some time alone to contemplate on what had been happening in his life so he left the manor to drive along the village streets and stopped to unwind in the park. When he decided to leave the place, that's when he noticed the sky getting dark. He drove faster as the drizzle started to pour fast and in big drops. He was nearing the manor when he saw that the gates were widely open and saw her, their newly adopted sister, playing with her doll by the porch steps of the manor entrance. He continued to pedal on his bike as the drizzle began pouring harder and eventually turning into a downpour. He was making his way across the street to enter the driveway when his sensed something. He stiffened as he heard a screeching sound. He turned his head to the direction of the sound when suddenly a car came out from the curb of the street. The screeching sound it made was coming from its tires as it hit the wet asphalt ground._

_The little girl heard it and turned her head into his direction. From the opened gates of the Taisho estate, she saw as the car was fast approaching him. Standing from her position she descended the marbled steps of the porch and made her way to the gate, dropping her doll as she hurried to get to where Sesshoumaru was. The drops of water soaked and drenched her doll on the driveway, but she didn't even care. Her full attention was on Sesshoumaru and to the car that was approaching his direction. She didn't even hear as her nanny went out of the manor and called her from the front door, with a very worried voice._

_The front lights of the approaching car blinded him in surprise and together with the pouring rain he was glued on his position, but her high pitched scream was caught by his ears, "Sesshoumaru!"_

_With eyes widening in shock, the little girl saw as the car would have hit him. Luckily it stopped, a mere foot from where he was. He lost his balance and got sprawled on the street floor dragging his bike with him on the process. His father who had heard a girl's scream from his place inside the manor came rushing out with Izayoi in tow. Touga went to his aid while his stepmother rushed to the girl's side, kneeling to her height and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru's sprawled position on the street. Izayoi's warm arms encircled her body. Her nanny who was right behind them wrapped a warm blanket to protect both of them from the downpour as she assisted them inside the manor._

_That had been the turning point of both their lives. He had unconsciously helped the kid gain back something she had lost, as she had indirectly saved his life._

- II -

_It had been a month since she started talking again, but they weren't given the chance to talk to each other. She would always be seen with Inuyasha or Izayoi, and even Touga, but never with him. They were so glad that she had regained her ability to speak and that the whole household were enjoying her ranting about random stuff and listening to her stories._

_A small voice tore him away from the memories. ''Hey, uhm Sesshoumaru, do you want to play with us?'' He didn't notice as the little girl came by his side and asked him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw that she was fiddling with her fingers as she looked at him. He didn't respond but looked at the girl who had a smile on her face. He could see her incomplete baby teeth through her lips and rolled his eyes. It was the first time that this midget had come to talk to him after the incident. His brow arched as the girl, who was called by the name of Kagome, went near to where he was sitting and attempted to sit beside him. She jumped and pushed herself up the railing but to no avail. Her short legs couldn't reach its height. He heard her heaved a sigh and there goes her voice once again, ''C'mon, you've been sitting there for a while now. You can go play with us if you want.'' She said as she settled on leaning on the marble railing instead._

_He snickered at her attempts to reach to where he sat. 'Baka,' he thought and turned his attention back to the setting sun. It was now beginning to get dark. Only half of the bright star could be seen. Kagome turned around and followed his line of sight as she placed her chin above her clasped hands that was resting on the marbled railing._

_They went quiet for some time before he shifted his position, his side now facing the girl, his legs straddling the railing. Kagome then shifted from her position and looked at him. She was surprised when he reached for her, putting both of his hands on either of her sides and placed her in front of him. They were now facing each other, the little girl mimicking his position. She had to put her hands on the railing in between her legs to balance herself, not wanting to fall down._

"_Thanks." She murmured shyly and he saw yet another of her toothy grins. She cleared her throat before she started what she called a small conversation. "I-I'm turning f-five next month, h-how about you?" He heard the little girl asked him. He just stared at her round blue orbs and said nothing. She continued with her small talk without minding his stare saying, "M-mom and D-dad said that they will…throw a party for me." The little girl saw how he arched a brow at her statement._

'_This midget already called his father and stepmother Mom and Dad huh? Hn.' Sesshoumaru thought as he arched a brow at her and intently looking at her sapphire orbs. His eyes were sending daggers to the young Kagome without her knowing it._

_She held her breath as she noticed how his eyes were intently looking at her. She filled her lungs with air to relax herself as she was being intimidated by him. He was her big brother and there's no way he would hurt her, Izayoi told her. "W-will y-you come to my b-birthday?" She asked him again and tried to smile. In her innocent mind, Kagome was just inviting him out of courtesy and just by being friendly. _

_He kept on staring at her and snickered then without any words he jumped off the porch railing and went inside the manor, leaving the little girl behind. Her brows formed into a frown as she wondered what had she done. Why did he leave her there? Did she say anything to make him leave her? Had she done something wrong? Many questions were running through her mind, seeking answers that she could not even decipher on her own. She sniffed and then before the first batch of tears fell, "Inuyasha…!" She shouted his brother's name. _

_-_ II _–_

_Inuyasha saw as his sister walked to where Sesshoumaru were. They were playing together when she decided to went up to their big brother and had the courage asked him if he wanted to join them. He told her to just let Sesshoumaru be. He knew that his brother never liked humans and for Kagome to come near him was scaring him. But Kagome did not heed his word and went on. He just then let her be after he saw that Sesshoumaru haven't done anything to her and continued to play in the sandbox. He was busy playing while silently sensing the change in the atmosphere from the two people across the yard when he heard Kagome's voice shouting his name. He stood from his position, his stance alert and ran to where she was at._

_Inuyasha came rushing to her side, leaving their toys in the sandbox, his doggie ears flattened above his head. Her voice hurt his sensitive ears as he heard her called, err shouted his name, "What, brat?" he said with a huff._

_He could see her shivering. Is she cold? He asked himself before the scent of salt in the air tingled his sense. He looked up at her face and saw that she was on the verge of tears. He knew it. Sesshoumaru would make her cry. He was right to warn her earlier but she didn't heed his warning and went off chasing after their cold, stoic-faced big brother. And now he was getting angry with his own aniki when he heard her said a thing. "I-I can't g-get d-down," she said followed by a sniff. _

_The anger that was forming inside of him for his aniki quickly vanished as he looked at her unbelievingly. Her words confused him. What was happening? Was she playing tricks on him? Why would she cry over a thing like 'she could not get down from her position on the railing'? He stared at her intently and stifled a laugh as realization dawned on him, she was stuck. His stifled laugh came out to be a snort that earned him a scowl from Kagome. So that really was it. She was going to cry because she couldn't get down from the railing. And here he was blaming his aniki for no reason at all. He mentally sneered, 'how stupid.' He scratched his head, how did she get there in the first place? He heard her sniffed again and that's when he turned his back to her. "Okay hold on to my back you baka."_

_From the foyer where he stood behind the curtains, Sesshoumaru saw as the little girl climbed on to the whelp's back to get down the porch railing. Really, he didn't know what went through his mind that he just left her sitting there all alone without knowing if she could take care of herself. She could drop to the ground even with a slight movement. He knew that he would not hear the end of his father's litany if anything happened to his precious daughter. And now his half-brother was playing hero on her again. With clenched fist he ascended the stairs, putting his whole weight on each step as he climbed to where it would lead to the hall where his room was and went in._

_-_ II _–_

_Kagome was playing with her doll in her favorite spot on the back porch of the manor when she heard someone came in and invaded her personal space. She looked up to see a girl about her age with ivory skin and raven locks that were tied up above her head. Her chubby, pretty face was glowing with gladness from seeing her as she walked to where she was seated. The said girl was wearing a pink and black dress with matching pink shoes. She smiled as she was nearing her. She was her new found best friend, Ryo Sango._

_She was just living in the neighborhood together with her parents and little brother. When she started talking again, Izayoi let her meet some kids to play with so she would not be bored with just Inuyasha as her companion. Sango came for a visit in the Taisho manor when she heard that they adopted a daughter and wanted to play with her. She was Inuyasha's schoolmate in kindergarten and the instant that she saw Kagome she immediately made friends with the new member of the Taisho's._

"_I knew you'd be here!" Sango plopped herself by her side and mimicked her lotus position as she leaned backwards with both her arms planted on the marbled floor, supporting her weight. She turned to look at her, as a scowl form on her pretty face. "You didn't tell me you wanted to play." She huffed. "You could have just told me and I will get here as fast as I could." She said pouting her lips in the process._

_Little Kagome shifted in her position to face her best friend. Heaving a sigh, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead the moment she thought that Sango might just laughed at her misery. How could she tell her what was bugging her without her laughing at it, much worse, Sango would definitely pick a fight once she knew that someone might have hurt her, even not physically._

_Sango shifted from her position and poked Kagome on the shoulder as she froze from thinking about something. "Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Am I bothersome, Sango?" she asked her best friend out of the blue as she looked straight into Sango's eyes. Her eyes mirrored that of innocence and sadness._

_Sango's brow crunched at her unexpected question. "No, you're not. Who told you that you are?" She straightened on her seat. "I'd teach that jerk a lesson for telling you such stupidity!" Sango attempted to stand up but she was fast to hold her best friend's arms and held her in place. She had thought this would happen._

"_No one has told me that, Sango." Kagome said as she eyed the marbled floor. "I-I just f-felt like I-I am." She stuttered as she said the words that describe how she felt. She sighed. It started when her big brother left her alone on the porch railings yesterday._

_Sango relaxed after she heard her words. Thank goodness that she was not to hurt someone else's ass for hurting her best friend's feelings. But she was worried that Kagome felt that way. And she was now starting to think of that someone. It was not her parents, definitely not the Taisho's. They love Kagome dearly, more than a real daughter and hurting her was the last thing she thought they would be doing. Inuyasha? Not either, he loved her best friend more than anyone he knows. And then there was Sesshoumaru. He was silent most of the time, but she couldn't think that he could bear to hate Kagome without any reason at all. "Hmm, Kagome is someone bullying you at school?" Sango asked as she could not think of anyone from her family to put stress on her like that._

_Kagome just shook her head._

"_Well then, you should not think about that, Kagome. You are not bothersome, okay?" Sango face Kagome once again and hugged her, while tapping her shoulder like an adult would. She took the doll from Kagome's side that she was playing a while ago. "Let's just play, ne?"_

_Hearing Sango's words and feeling her kind gesture made her feel better. She looked up and returned her smile as she nodded her head in agreement. Thank Kami she had her as her best friend, she silently prayed. She took her doll and play with Sango. Her nanny went out and handed them snacks to chew as they played by the back porch._

_For a while, she had forgotten her little misery, thanks to Sango's company._

_-_ II _-_

"_M-mom…" Kagome hesitantly called Izayoi. She just had her night shower and her adopted mother was combing her hair as they sat in her bed. She was not yet used to on calling Izayoi and Touga her mom and dad. She was feeling shy knowing that they were not her true parents and there was this feeling that they were still strangers to her but, Izayoi said that she had to get used to their situation and thus calling them her parents was included. She already belonged to their family. She was a Taisho, if not by blood, then by name and dignity._

_Izayoi tipped her chin to face her. "Kagome, that again…" Kagome lowered her orbs so that she would not see Izayoi's eyes. "Look at me," Izayoi said and she hesitantly looked in her adopted mother's eyes. "I am your mother now. And I see you as my daughter, so don't hesitate to call me mother, okay? I would be glad if you do." She brushed the bangs that hid Kagome's eyes and lovingly cupped her face as she smiled. She knew Kagome saw the truth of her words in her eyes thus receiving a curt nod and a small smile coming from her._

"_Mommy," she said now with a smile gracing her lips._

_Izayoi was glad hearing her called her mother without hesitation. "Now what is it?" She asked and continued to comb her raven locks._

"_Sesshoumaru…" she mumbled softly that Izayoi only heard a bit of what she said but nonetheless knew who she was talking about._

"_What about him, darling?" she was finished with her hair and now she took little Kagome within her arms and sat her in her lap as she tucked some loose strands of her raven locks behind her ears._

"_Is he mad at me, mom?" she asked as she looked up to meet her Izayoi's comforting ones. "He was so distant. And he never once played with me and Inuyasha, though I asked him last time." She said while unconsciously pouting her lips. Izayoi smiled. She knew about it. Inuyasha told her about it earlier aside from she saw them while she was preparing for dinner in the kitchen. She was glad that Kagome was the one who reached out to Sesshoumaru. The latter would not even do that. And she was praying to the Kamis that their little Kagome could loosen the tight wall that Sesshoumaru built around himself._

"_Kagome, your brother is not mad at you." She started and ran her fingers on her raven locks. "Let just put it this way, Sesshoumaru is just different from you and Inuyasha. You two are polar opposites __―__ bubbly and distant, loud and silent." She explained as she caressed her cheek. "And being the eldest among you, he has many things to attend to. Your father gave him some responsibilities that needed much of his attention, so I am asking you to have patience with him, okay?"_

_Inuyasha was walking down the hall to his room when he heard his mother's voice inside Kagome's room as he passed by._

"_I asked him earlier if he would come to my birthday. You said you're going to throw me a party, right? And he just left me alone sitting on the railing…"_

_Inuyasha felt his body stiffened at Kagome's words. 'So that made her on the verge of crying earlier.' Inuyasha thought. He thought wrong earlier. No wonder she sat there all alone in the porch railing. His brother must have placed her there, or maybe little Kagome asked Sesshoumaru if she could sit with him. He smirked. His new little sister was worried about why his aniki didn't _like _her. He had not heard of Izayoi's response as he continued to walk to his room, an idea was forming on his young mind._


	6. Chapter 5: Childhood Memories II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**I'm trying to update on a regular basis. I hope that this chapter will make up for my late post! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Five: Childhood Memories _part II

_November 1997_

_Taisho Manor_

_Starting school in a foreign land, for her at least, was definitely a challenge. That was what she thought when Izayoi enrolled her into Inuyasha's elementary school years ago. She was born in Japan, but was raised in England and that made her culture a bit too different from others. She was scared that she might be bullied and teased for what she is or what she's not at school. And it made her afraid. It was a good thing that Sango's parents decided to enroll her in the same school as well and that they were classmates every time. True to her words, Sango had beaten anyone who bullied or even tried to bully her. She became strong and confident of herself because Sango was always there for her. In addition to, Inuyasha was always looking out for them, especially when he had lots of vacant time. And now that she was in her fourth grade, she felt that she had belonged somehow._

_Kagome was sitting on the garden set by the vast lawn of the estate when she heard Sango's voice from inside the manor as she greeted her mother a good morn. Mrs. Ryo drops her off to the Taisho's every Saturdays to spend the day with her, having fun and just relaxing from the whole week of school. She turned her head to the direction of the back door and stood from her seat the moment Sango emerged from the opened panels of the redwood doors. It was a Saturday morning and they agreed to have a wade in the pool before lunch and just enjoy the sunshine and the soft breeze of the autumn air. It was another day off from school and having this day spent with her family and best friend made her happy._

"_So how have you been?" Sango asked while taking her time to take off her slippers the moment she arrived at the garden set and dropped her back pack on one of the available chairs, leaving her robe to hung on the armrest. After freeing her toes of her pink flip flops Sango sported to the pool's edge and positioned herself on the pool steps, dipping her toes on the warm water as she leaned back with her arms supporting her weight. Izayoi was so kind to have the pool be filled with warm water for them earlier._

"_Perfectly fine," she said with a bright smile. "It is Saturday and we love Saturdays, don't we?" She said as she gathered the camera that Touga bought her the last time that he was away for a business trip and sat beside her best friend on the pool's edge. A big smile was plastered on her face as she held the device in place and tried to focus her lens on something that was interesting from the lawn. At a tender age of ten, Kagome has already been fascinated with photos and cameras, that's why she told Touga for a camera when he asked what she wanted for a birthday present. It had also been her bonding moment with her adopted father for whenever Touga has a time he would teach her a little thing or two about photography._

"_We sure do." Sango agreed with a nod that made her pony tail bobbed up and down. She started to wiggle her feet on the clear water and roamed her eyes of the land. "Hey where is Inuyasha?" She asked all of a sudden, when she didn't noticed the hanyou's presence anywhere. It was a rare sight that the Inuyasha was not with Kagome. They were together most of the time, if not always. "I haven't seen him since I got here this morning." She added. Inuyasha was the first one who usually meets and greet her whenever her mother drops her off the manor._

_She clicked on her camera as she spotted a butterfly land on an open rose bud across the pool. "I didn't see him earlier, either Sango-chan." Kagome said, using her best friend's pet name, as she continued to focus her camera lens on something else. Another click came from her camera before she put it down and turned to face her best pal. "Maybe he is still sleeping in his room. You know how Inuyasha is whenever it is a weekend." She chided._

_Izayoi came out from the manor with a servant behind, bringing in some snacks for the two ten-year-olds. "Here are some snacks for two pretty girls." She said with a warm smile. Both girls turned their heads at the sound of Izayoi's soft voice as she stopped and place the meal on the garden set. She was very fond of Sango coming over every weekend and she always made it a point that she prepared something for the two girls whenever they were hanging out in the lawn. The sparkle of light in their eyes, as they saw the snacks that she put on the table, told her that they were anticipating what she had prepared this time and it made her glad that they like what she made them._

"_Thanks mom!"_

"_Thanks aunt Iz!" The two gregarious girls said in unison, followed by a hearty laugh that filled the whole lawn._

"_No problem girls." Izayoi said, happy to hear the laughter coming from the girls. "Sango dear, you will stay for lunch alright?" Izayoi turned to Sango._

"_Yes, I will sure do, aunt Iz." Sango said as she looked up at Izayoi, her eyes squinted from the sun's rays as she made a face._

"_Good." She said and patted Sango's head. "We will have company Kagome dear. Don't wade too much in the water, ne?" Izayoi told her daughter as she crouched to her level. Kagome just nodded and smile before she gave her a kiss on the forehead. Standing from her position, Izayoi turned on her heels and walked back inside the manor as the servant following behind._

"_Cheesy," Sango retorted and made a face as soon as Izayoi was far from hearing distance._

_Kagome just chuckled at her best friend's antic. "You're just envious."_

_Sango rolled her eyes and stretched her legs on the crystal blue water._

_They stayed in the pool for a moment before they decided to get out and eat the snacks that Izayoi prepared for them. There were clubhouse sandwiches and California makis on two separate plates, a bowl of fried onion rings matched with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and some potato chips waiting for them to dig in._

- II -

_Sesshoumaru was walking the outside hall of the manor when he heard voices coming from the lawn. He turned to see who it was and was not surprised when he recognized their neighbor's daughter with his stepsister. They were seated by the garden set eating and chatting at the same time. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard Kagome's voiced called out his name. He stopped from his tracks and looked over his shoulder only to see that he got both girls' attention. Kagome, with a bright smile on her pretty face and Sango, with lack of concern as she leaned on the chair's arm rest and her chin carelessly propped on her hand._

"_Sesshoumaru, would you like to join us?" Kagome asked as she gestured on the empty seat beside her. She was holding a glass of juice as she waited for his answer._

_Sango, who was just watching the scene in front of her, leaned closer to Kagome. She placed her arms on the table and waited for a reaction that would come out of the stoic older brother. "Are you sure about this? How sure are you that he will join us?" She said in a tone above whisper. It was never new to her that these siblings don't interact that much. So it would be a surprise if the stoic Sesshoumaru would care to join them for snacks. _

_Sesshoumaru's elfin ears twitched at what he heard. Even though there was a mere distance between him and the two girls, he clearly heard Sango's whispering voice and the hidden sarcasm that went with it. What were these little brats planning to do? He just huffed and gave the two girls a cold shoulder before he went inside to find a place where he could be free of nosy little brats like his stepsister and her friend._

"_See? I told you." Sango retorted as soon as Sesshoumaru went inside the manor. She shifted from her place and leaned back on her chair._

"_I just have to try, haven't I?" She said nonchalantly. She was doing that ever since she was little and started talking again, she was fine with Inuyasha and the rest of the family. Why would it be different with Sesshoumaru? Besides, it won't be that much of an effort on her part if she asked him. She was sure that he was also getting used to her nosiness. And to top it all, she never wanted Inuyasha to win their little game, especially when her 'prince' was the one involved in the challenge. She mentally smirked at the idea of Sesshoumaru as her prince struck her mind. She never knew it until just recently. The reason she kept on purposely annoying Sesshoumaru was to get his attention, and she knew she could this either way. _

"_Whatever, anyway do you have any idea who will be your guest for lunch?" Sango asked as she munched on a clubhouse sandwich. Izayoi was very kind indeed, these little treats she always made was a good way to ease out stress._

_Kagome just shook her head and put a maki roll inside her mouth. "Whoever that was, must be special." She said. She had no idea who their visitor would be. It could be a family friend or anyone else. She munched on an onion ring before she decided to stand from her chair and took her robe off. She already had her swimsuit on after she had her breakfast. Discarding her robe on the chair that she left Kagome trailed the stone path back to the pool when she heard Sango's voice as she almost yelled at her._

"_Where did you get those?" Sango unbelievingly asked as she saw Kagome's new pink swimsuit. She leaned in to take a closer look and chided what seemed to be like an envious, "That' so unfair! You didn't tell me you're got a new pink suit!"_

_Kagome looked from over her shoulder and saw Sango's wide eyes staring straight at her pink floral bathing suit. "I just got it from mom yesterday." She said with a smirk._

_Sango made a face, "I am so jealous. It was pink! I should have got a pair too." She stood from her seat and followed Kagome's example before she walked to the pool and jump on the water. Emerging from the pool she smiled and gestured for Kagome to jump in._

- II -

_She was staring outside her bedroom window when Sango came in looking for her. Lunch was through. They've already met their visitors and surprisingly, those were Sesshoumaru's friends. They all seemed nice and she was thinking how they stood her brother's coldness. Maybe they understood his moods and personality. She envied them. They could get so close to him without getting a cold shoulder or an unemotional expression in return. She heaved a sigh. In her mind, the things that she wanted to do to get close to him kept on running. She heard her door clicked as Sango gently closed it and felt her presence came near. She turned and smiled at her best friend. "Sango have you had someone that you like?"_

_Kagome's question surprised her. Why would she ask such a thing? "No."_

"_Oh, does that mean I'm not normal if I tell you I like someone?" She asked again, shifting from her position, standing behind her bedroom window._

_Sango came closer and stood beside her with her back facing outside as she placed her elbows on the window frame and leaned in. "I don't know. I don't think so. Why would it be abnormal?" Sango said. A couple of seconds passed by before she spoke again, "How come you already have someone you like and I didn't even know who that was?" Her brows scrunched up as she turned her head to face Kagome. She intently stared at her best friend's eyes and saw some sparkle emanating from her blue orbs._

"_Because I just realized now that maybe I like Sesshoumaru." She said as a bright smile crossed her lips._

_Sango's eyes widen at what she heard from Kagome. She could not believe it. Her best friend liked her brother? __"He was your brother. Of course you will like him." she said. Maybe she just misunderstood Kagome's words._

"_You misunderstand me, Sango-chan." She said and leaned closer to her best friend. Wrapping her arms around her best friend and placing her head to rest on Sango's shoulder, Kagome said something that she could not believe she was hearing from her. "We are not related, by blood if that is what you mean. And I like him to like me too," with that said, Sango eyes rolled. She got it._

_A pregnant pause had passed before Kagome took the effort of pulling herself from her. She was smirking and Sango knew that something was going through her mind. She was having a feeling that this was nothing good. She snapped from her thought as Kagome's voice reached her ears._

"_I have an idea." Kagome said as a playful smile came out of her lips._

- II -

"_Hi," Sesshoumaru heard as she greeted him. It was the middle of the school year. He was sitting in one of the chairs of the garden set by the lawn. He was reading a book when his senses caught her scent as she came near him. After that encounter on the railings five years ago this midget literally was trying to get his attention, following him around and pestering him every day. He didn't answer her and didn't even look her way as he continued on reading his book. He felt as she sat herself on the chair across from his seat. Roaming her eyes around the garden, Kagome could see the ground covered with leaves, yellow and red, green and brown. He didn't have any clue how she loved the sight before her. The fallen leaves of red and gold colored the whole lawn of the manor. He felt her stirred in her place as she turned to face him. "What are you reading?" She asked smiling as she leaned forward, letting her chin to rest above her clasped hands on the table. He looked at her from his lashes and then back at the book on his hands. The girl was annoying. He could not concentrate on what he was reading. She straightened herself. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Are you mute?"_

_Sesshoumaru closed his book and set it on the table. Turning his head to face the annoying girl in front of him, he raised an elegantly arched brow on her and huffed, "Hn."_

_The little girl's eye widen at his lack of reaction. She unceremoniously pulled back from her position. "Is that all you can say?" She asked, disbelief lacing her voice. "Wait…you didn't even say it. You didn't even say a thing." She was being sarcastic and she was playing with him. He snorted. She smiled and crossed her arms on her chest, leaning forward on the table for the second time she said, "You know what? I can't believe why Kagura was so head-over-heels for you, when you are so boring." Kagome dared to taunt him as her lips curve in a mock smile._

_Sawamoto Kagura __― __dark raven tresses tied and pinned with a flowered clip adorned her head, fiery eyes that burned up whenever she exudes emotions, ivory skin that looked like alabaster, beautiful physique, pretty face, rude personality. Kagome thought inside her head, describing the woman that she tagged as her biggest obstacle in getting Sesshoumaru's attention. She was her brother's girlfriend of two years, well, summing up the on and off relationship that they went through, that's what they had. She and Sango met her together with the rest of his friends yesterday, when they had lunch at the manor. She could say that Kagura was not the typical sweet girlfriend though she seemed nice to Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang. She had a feeling that there was something underneath her nice demeanor._

_He straightened on his chair and crossed the distance between them. Grabbing her face as his other hand supported his weight on the table he held her jaw in his clawed hand. His palm was almost held her whole face. Her face was so small that he could probably cover it with his one hand. Their faces almost touched as they were so near to each other. A low growl came out from his chest, warning her of danger that he could bring her but she just smiled at him. He looked straight onto her blue orbs, and saw the playful glint was playing on her irises. "For a ten-year-old," he started with a snarl. "You are so nosy and annoying." Didn't she have anything to do besides pestering and annoying him? He was beginning to be irritated by his stepsister and didn't notice as his grip on her jaw was tightening. Still Kagome couldn't help but mock him, smiling sarcastically. He wasn't aware that she was doing it on purpose and that she liked the fact that they were so close to each other. Her next action made him irritated more than he already had. She stuck her tongue on him. That little pink tongue of hers, Sesshoumaru mentally sneered. His hands were itching to pull it out of her mouth. They had been like that for a mere moment before he sighed and let her go. He stood from his seat as he gathered his things. Moving away from the garden set he turned and walked away._

"_You know...'' She said as amusement coated her voice. ''For a twenty-year-old, you're not that bad." Sesshoumaru's brow knit at what she said. She was mocking him earlier and now she was complementing him? 'Is the midget toying with me?' He asked himself, and then out of a sudden she spoke of the unthinkable. "I like you." She said rather loud for his hearing. He stopped on his tracks, he could not believe it! How could she have said that? The midget was really irritating. Did she think that she could just say those as if he was her playmate? He looked at her from over his shoulder. He saw her leaning on the chair, her hands flexed on her chest. And then all of a sudden she blew him a kiss. She was still smiling, very sweet this time, he could almost taste it and he hated sweets. He snorted, turned his head back and walked away, not taking into seriousness what she had just confessed._

_Inuyasha came out from where he was hiding and went to her aid the moment that Sesshoumaru went inside the manor. They were oblivious of the fact that there was someone watching them. He was so worried for his little sister as he watched what had transpired between the two. Gripping her shoulders, he shook her lightly and asked, "Are you alright?" He saw what happened. He had seen it all. Sesshoumaru was gripping her jaw a while ago and he was sure that he could break her jaw in just a snap of his fingers, without her knowing it. But why was she still smiling?_

_She took her brother's hands off of her shoulders and shrugged, "Of course, Inuyasha. Did you see just how close our faces were at each other? I could smell his breath and it was so…" she sighed dreamily. Inuyasha swore he saw her eyes sparkle, not from the sunlight's reflection, but of something else. He rolled his eyes and sat at the empty chair beside her. "You owe me twenty bucks, brother." She paused and mentally converted the money. "And that is approximately four thousand yen." She said handing her palm over at Inuyasha. It wasn't the exact conversion of her prize, but she knew Inuyasha won't care if she had put a few extra cents into it. She had just rounded it off._

"_What?" Inuyasha unceremoniously stood from his seat, his eyes almost bulging from its socket. He owed her that much? Holy guacamole!_

_Kagome chuckled at her brother's comical expression. "I made My Prince speak," she said smiling at her brother, still handing her palm in front of him before she added, ''to me.'' And then her smile went wide._

_She had agreed to Inuyasha when he made a bet that she could not make his half-brother speak to her. Ever since that day when Sesshoumaru deliberately left her in the railings five years ago, her brother had been mocking her. He knew of her childish crush on his half-brother even when she hadn't told him a thing about it. He was just a bit too observant and protective of Kagome that he could tell how she was whenever their brother was around and he's making a big deal out of it. Their childish bet grew every year and it had now reached the said amount._

'_Stupid deal, I swear I'll rip that smile off her face.' He thought, but he knew he could not and would not do that. She was his precious little sister and he would beat the crap out of someone if they would hurt her or made her cry. "Keh," he snorted, "prince my ass." He sat beside her again. She just stuck her tongue on him._

'_Your prince huh…' Sesshoumaru smirked at what he heard her said. He didn't want to entertain the fact that the midget was rendering feelings for him though he already told him straight that she liked him. In actuality he was slowly getting used to her presence and even if he never wanted to admit it, he was feeling a bit shaken that a human was slowly getting through the wall that he made around himself. He slowly pulled his hand that was holding the curtain and went to turn around as he walked away, entering the hall that would lead him to his study._

Sesshoumaru snapped back to the present. He remembered how they were when they were young. The memories came crashing through as the thought of his siblings' coming back home entered his mind. He was in his bedroom holding a framed picture of a girl in her teens. It was taken from when she was in junior high school. He stared at it for a while before he placed it back in his bedside table. She and his half-brother would be arriving any minute now. A small smirk graced his lips.

...

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't mean to make Kagura look bad (though she really was in the anime). It's all part of the story. Review, _ne_? :D


	7. Chapter 6: She's Back

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** Yay! I did it! I was actually on time on posting this chapter! :D

"Saaaaaab! (Lianne Sabrina) Here's what you've been waiting for!" Rai runs around the room screaming. "It's her! Hahaha!"

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Six: She's back_

_February 2010_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Standing behind his bedroom window, Sesshoumaru saw as a vehicle entered the circular driveway of the Taisho estate. He remembered a time much like this day, about eighteen years ago. The car that pulled on the driveway then, was his father's sedan. But now it was Touga's SUV that was now parked by the manor's facade. He saw as Inuyasha was the first to emerge from the SUV followed by Izayoi. There was no ruffling this time as his stepmother leaned inside the car. He patiently waited for the passenger to come out as he stood by his window, anticipating not a pair chubby little feet but one belonging to a grown up woman. Soon enough Sesshoumaru saw a pair of legs carefully emerging from the expensive car. He heaved a sigh of relief. He knew who it belonged to as Inuyasha held his hand to help the woman get out from the vehicle. Touga commanded the servant that was waiting, to unload their baggage off the vehicle and distribute it on his children's respected rooms. His father and stepmother already informed him of this and he had been anticipating their arrival since yesterday.

Standing beside his half-brother, he saw as she scanned the place with her blue orbs. He remembered how she'd done that back when she was first brought there by his parents. But way back he saw confusion and estrangement in her eyes, and somehow, a hint of fear for she wasn't familiar with the people who had brought her there. Now years later, her eyes evoked familiarity and remembrance. He was silently anticipating for her orbs to lift to his window, but she never did though he was sure that he saw a tinge of passiveness in her eyes as she marveled the estate without looking on the higher floor before deciding to climb the steps of the front porch. She belonged here and he was glad that she decided to come home.

'_They're here.'_ He thought. His half-brother, Inuyasha, and his _adopted stepsister_. 'She's really here, _at last.' _He silently mused to himself as a faint smile graced his lips.

The sound of the door opening made him turn his head to its direction and placed his stoic mask on. A woman was in the act of closing the door of his room. He looked at her and saw as she shyly greeted him with a smile. It's been almost a year, yet they still looked like strangers to each other. She had been by his side for almost a year still he could not have any feelings for this woman. He turned his gazed away from her and back at the newcomers that was now standing in front of the manor getting ready for the welcoming party of the household. He felt the woman move and made her way to his side. He could see her through his periphery as she followed his line of sight. He felt as she heaved a deep breath and filled her lungs with much needed air before she spoke in her smooth soft voice.

"Are they your siblings?" She asked him though she definitely knew the answer. He didn't respond. "I saw their photographs everywhere in this house." She continued as she turned to look at the side of his face. "The guy looked a lot like you and Inupapa." She was talking about Inuyasha. Every corner of the manor has their photos. And for Sesshoumaru every corner of the manor reminded him of Kagome.

He turned to face her, towering over her little form. She turned her gaze away from his face, forcing her eyes to look on the floor. She didn't want to meet his eyes, even until now she would blush and was always shy when he looked at her. She was a human, just like his stepmother and stepsister. Her fair skin was flushed, in contrast to her long jet black hair. Her eyes that were facing the floor were so dark just like her hair that one could drown just by staring into those dark deep orbs. She was a bit tall than normal women her age and was slim in built. And just like Izayoi, she was soft spoken. But unlike his stepmother this woman was timid and seemed like she was most often looked scared of him than not.

Sesshoumaru knew that he promised himself, he would not be like his father. But it seemed that he was made to walk this kind of path, just like his father he had married this woman for the wrong reason, wrong in the sense that he didn't even feel something for her, even just a bit. A business dealing to acquire something you wish to have, and he had dragged the both of them in a relationship with nothing but pain and sadness. He knew he was different from his father, because he had already given his heart to someone, before all of this happened. But still, there was no denying the fact that he had walked the path that he once despised before.

Yes, he was married to this woman, bearing his name in the process.

She was Konno Shimizu, _his wife._

He didn't notice as Shimizu turned to look back again, seeing the Taishos outside the manor. "She is a beauty…a rare gem of blue." He heard the words that escaped her lips as she eyed Kagome striding to the front door of the manor, his half-brother following her behind.

- II -

Kagome entered the mansion together with Inuyasha. Nostalgia filled her as she went pass the double oak doors and felt the ambiance still the same as before ― homey, nice and warm. It's still the very same place she had remembered it to be. The place where she had grew up, together with her adopted family. She never thought nor even imagined that she would be in a place like this. The manor was like an old Victorian castle that rises from the center of a vast landscape. She had spent most of her life in this manor that she called home. And she knew that she was fortunate to have something like these and to even belong in this family. It had been eighteen years since she was adopted by the Taisho household. Eighteen long years, yet she could still remember what happened to her family like it was just yesterday…

_They were driving the zigzag road down the mountain side. She and her family went on for trip on the mountains for a vacation. It had been their first time in Japan, she and her little brother, Souta. They had been raised and were living in London ever since after their birth. Her father was half British, thus the color of her eyes that she inherited from her English grandmother, and they were asked by Eliza Higurashi to live with them. Her father, Mr. Higurashi had his long awaited vacation granted by his company and he decided, together with Mrs. Higurashi that it was a good opportunity for their children to know their roots, thus Japan was the perfect destination to have a vacation and Mt. Fuji was a good start._

_It was getting dark and there were no lamp posts that light the road they were trailing. Her father drove a little faster than the recommended speed to get them back to town in time, before the sun fully set. The road was empty, without any accompanying cars driving with them, and neither one could be seen on the opposite lane. They were driving for some time and were relieved that they were about to pass the zigzag road. They were only a few kilometers away from the town's boundary._

_Mrs. Higurashi was humming a tune to lull both her and Souta to sleep as they cuddled each pillow from the back seat. They were nearing the boundary of the town when her father reduced speed but he hadn't seen the red convertible behind them as it came on full speed, honking repeatedly as if it were in some kind of an emergency and wanted to pass through. Her father pulled their car to the side to give way to the approaching car but it didn't pass so Mr. Higurashi went on his speed and went back on their lane. The convertible behind tailed them and once again honked repeatedly as her father pulled again, hoping this time that the red car would pass. But again, it didn't for the second time. Whoever was on that convertible was just trying to annoy them by honking repeatedly, such ill-bred people. When her father decided to drive down the road again a truck came out from the curb at the opposite lane. It was on full speed and it was fast approaching them. The truck seemed to avoid them that it went straight to the mountain side, crashing the front of the big vehicle on the rocky mountain wall. Mr. Higurashi tried to hit on the brakes but it was too late. Their car crashed on the trucks body and went halfway through the bottom of its body. The sudden impact shook them on their seats. The air bag blew up from the front compartment but it was too late. Kagome's eyes started to water as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi's blood oozed from all over their body. Both of the front passengers were crushed onto their seats with scattered bits and pieces of the windshield sunk on their flesh as she and her little brother got stuck in between the collapsed part of car roof and the back seat. The next thing she knew darkness lured her sight and then came nothingness._

- II -

_The road was temporarily closed from the recent accident that had gone through. A truck and an SUV crashed on each other in the middle of the road. Bunch of cops surrounded the area, keeping the scene under control as sound of ambulance sirens approaching the place could be heard. Paramedics were everywhere, carrying stretchers that had the car crash victims on it. There were five casualties on the accident, two men, one of which was her father and the other the truck driver, a woman and two children. Reporters from different news programs were scattered around the area __― __informing the country of the accident that occurred._

_The trip to the hospital was rushed as a little girl fighting for her dear life was brought inside the ambulance. She was covered in blood and her breathing was shallow when they found her crushed at the backseat of the vehicle. She was aided by the emergency team as she breathed through a bag valve mask to sustain the oxygen in her brain. She was immobilized in her stretcher as she was bruised all over and was having a dislocation of her left arm. She was awake but she could not move and then she felt as if sleep was slowly coming to her. She was feeling very weak and her extremities were starting to become pale from the blood loss. "Don't give up, little one…" were the last words that she heard before she slowly went into a slumber._

"_Emergency, we're coming through!" The emergency medical team yelled as they brought out the stretcher, that has a little girl in it, from the ambulance. The double glass doors of the hospital immediately opened as they pushed the stretcher inside, directing to the emergency room. People who were waiting inside parted to give way to the emergency patient. The hospital staff that received the call of an emergency and was anticipating the arrival of the ambulance attended her aide and brought her inside the emergency room. Once inside, the emergency staff placed her in a secured stretcher and placed her an oxygen mask on her face replacing the bag valve mask that were used inside the ambulance. Resuscitation was done to her and after sometime one staff opened her clothes attaching cold metals on her small bare chest. The different faint noises and the ruffling woke her from the slumber that she had went in and made her want to open her eyes but she could not open them though she tried her hardest. She was feeling so weak and tired at the same time, but she remembered the voice that told her not to give up. The faint sound of a machine that was turned on and the different voices from people she didn't know was having a commotion. "We have to do an emergency operation." Someone said before a hand grabbed her small one and she felt the pinch of needle on her skin. Soon enough the scent of chemicals attacked her nostrils as she felt something being injected into her vein. Her eyes got tired though she didn't even open them and felt that she was being pulled to sleep. She became oblivious of the succeeding events as she gave in to the medicine that eventually sedated her._

_Kagome heard the sound of a door opening but didn't try to open her eyes this time. She was still feeling dizzy. She felt someone came near her, but she could not decipher who or what it was. "Good evening, dear." The woman who entered the room said to her as she pulled a chair and sat beside her bed. The voice of this woman was different from the one earlier. She knew that a stranger was talking to her but she felt that she could trust whoever this lady was. Her voice, soft and smooth was like her mother's, sweet and caring. She felt a hand clasped hers and the smooth caress that the woman made as she softly made contact with her small one. "Rest yourself Kagome. I'll watch over you..." those were the last words that she heard before she was once again being pulled to sleep._

_The bright light from the fluorescence momentarily blinded her eyes as she tried to open them. She let her eyes adjusted to the light for a moment before she looked all around the room and learned that she was at the hospital. The walls were coated in pristine white paint. The bed that was pushed to the wall was draped in pink and on the windows hung pink fabrics with cartoon characters in it. A table was beside her bed, full of flowers and fruits while a separate bed was on the far corner of the room. There was also a television set that hung on the high corner of the wall opposite her bed while a small refrigerator sat below. She was in a hospital suite and she wasn't aware how long had she been asleep since she first heard the strange lady's voice. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_She snapped from her thoughts as she heard a woman's voice asked her. She winced from the pain that crossed her face. She was trying to turn her head to see who was with her. She recognized the voice and knew that the one talking was the one who watched over her the last night that she woke up. She lifted her small good hand to her forehead wincing in the process as the intravenous tube was being pulled together. She felt a rough bandage surrounding her head and a little wet spot that has been soaked in blood. She tried to move her left arm but to no avail. She was casted and her arm was now immobilized. "Don't try to move dear." Said woman told her as she saw her desire to move, wiggling her fingers from outside the casted part of her arm._

_She could feel pain everywhere, her head, her arms, her whole body was aching. She wanted to move and get out and look for her mother but she could not. She was bounded on this hospital bed for she didn't know how long. She felt weak, tired and dizzy all at the same time. If it was still the effect of the medicines that were injected on her, she didn't have any idea at all. She got confused of the situation and a little estrangement she was feeling from the woman who was taking care and watching over her. Where were her mother and father? Where was Souta? Those questions filled her mind. The door opening caught her attention once again as she saw a lady dressed in white came in. It was her nurse as she had thought._

"_It's time for her medicine." The nurse said as she closed the door behind her. Kagome slowly brought her hand down as the nurse took the syringe that had her analgesia in it, from the medicine tray that she brought. Uncapping the needle the nurse gently propped it on the port of the intravenous line in her hand. "She still needed to rest her body, Mrs. Taisho. It is better if you take a look after her." The nurse said to her companion after she was finished administering her medication. She wanted to know who was she with, but the drug took its course on her and she felt her eyes drooping again, closing its windows from the world and leaving her unconscious._

She was with her family when that tragic event happened. Fortunately, she was saved. The rescuers found out that one of the car crash victims was alive and immediately took her to the hospital. A woman came looking for her after she learned of what happened, saying that she was her mother's friend. She was, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. She was the one looking out on her while she stayed at the hospital, the one who took care of her while she was still unconscious and lying almost lifelessly in the hospital suite. And she was very thankful for this woman because Izayoi, together with her family, was very kind to take her in and adopted her after all that she had been through.

_After two weeks of staying at the hospital, little Kagome was discharged and was left in the care of Izayoi, as she introduced herself that she was Mrs. Higurashi's friend and voluntarily took her home. The Taisho's held a wake for her family at one of the funeral houses in Tokyo and gave the Higurashi's the burial they deserved. Finally, after Kagome departed with her family, Touga immediately arranged the papers for the adoption._

She sighed at the memories. She could never forget that in forever. She closed her lids and felt her surroundings. She was with her new family now. As she opened it she roamed her eyes on the manor's interior. It's always been the same as she remembered from memory. It's good to be back. After five long years of staying in London to study and learn about their business, together with Inuyasha, they had already made it home. She missed this house. It had been her home since her biological family had been gone. She had learned to love the family who adopted her and treated her as their own, they had even spoiled her. That thought brought a smile on her lips. Inuyasha's gentle touch on her shoulder made her snapped from reminiscing her tragic past. She turned and nodded before they walked through the double oak doors of the manor with Inuyasha assisting her.

Izayoi instructed the maids to take their luggage to their rooms and led them to the living room where all the servants and household members were. She saw a line of servants waiting for them at the hall entrance of the manor. In each of their faces were gladness and happiness that they were now seeing their little miss once again. Standing in front of the line were the family butler and her nanny.

Kagome's eyes lit up upon seeing the whole crew and most especially her nanny. She was a wolf demon who was the nurse who aided her when she was staying at the hospital. Izayoi offered her to work for the Taisho's after her discharge as she trusted the woman with Kagome's life and wellness and won't entrust her to anybody else. And it was so fortunate that after all these years, she was still there, though a little bit older. She missed her and she was very happy that she was seeing her again.

''We're glad that you've come back safe Master, Miss. Welcome home.'' Their butler bowed and greeted them in behalf of all the servants the Taisho manor had. The rest followed and bowed before them, expressing their greeting to the new comers.

The warm welcome and the happy faces of the whole crew warmth Kagome's heart, as she scanned each and every one of them. They're still the household servants that she had grown up to. ''Thank you.'' She replied politely with a genuine smile.

"The whole manor missed you both." It came from Touga who had just come in.

Kagome turned to face her father, a warm smile gracing her lips. "And we missed the whole family, too. It was nice to be back." She said as tears of joy slowly welled on her eyes.

Touga's hand went and caught the single tear before it flowed away from her eye. "Welcome home my daughter." He said, smiling at the fair lady that was standing before him. She used to be a daddy's girl and he could not believe that his darling daughter that had chosen to live away from their family was finally home.

''Keh.'' It was Inuyasha as he huffed and turned his gaze away. That was the one that never changed. He really didn't like having this kind of drama in his life.

Izayoi intercepted and made her way to the father and daughter that was having their moment. ''Dear, you must be tired, _ne_?" She asked as she lifted a hand and gently caressed Kagome's cheek. "You can have your rest for awhile. I'll be sending someone to fetch you once food is served.'' Izayoi told her children, turning to Inuyasha as he nodded in agreement and pulled Kagome gently away from their parents.

She nodded. ''Thanks mom,'' was all she said then turned on her heels as Inuyasha quietly assisted her on the direction of the spiral staircase. Inuyasha who was surprisingly silent behind him was assisting her ascent as they climbed the familiar spiral stairs that would lead them to the second storey of the manor. Once they both landed on the top of the stairs they parted on opposite direction and sported each way leading them to their respected rooms. The halls that led to their rooms were still the same as if they haven't been away for years. Inuyasha turned on the east wing and headed to the first door that led him to his room, while Kagome heaved a deep breath before taking the first step to the west hall that would lead her to her bedroom. _Her bedroom, _she mentally smiled at the thought of that. She missed her room so much.

She was about to turn on the west wing when she was astounded by who she saw carelessly leaning by her bedroom doorpost ― tall, fair and lean, the taiyoukai that captured her young heart.

It was him, her _brother,_ Sesshoumaru.

''Welcome home, Kagome.'' He greeted her in his deep baritone voice as he shifted from leaning at her bedroom doorpost. His silver mane flowed continuously on his back with some strands flowing freely on his shoulders. He was still wearing his business attire, without the coat and tie. The first two buttons of his shirt open as his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands on either side of his pants pocket.

The surprised look in her eyes was obvious. She hadn't given a thought that she would meet him at her first day back in Tokyo. And then she heard him said her name. It had been five years since she last heard it from him. Five years that she had never seen him. This man who had captured her heart, the one she loved and who she held dear to her heart ever since, _hers and Inuyasha's brother._

Yes that was her name. She had heard that slipped on his mouth. That's who she was, and who she would be as always.

_Taisho Kagome._

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm an OC as Sesshoumaru's wife. What do you think? Review, _ne_? :D

(I reposted this particular chapter because of the date issue. It was set on February and not January of 2010. I was editing a chapter to post when I noticed it.) Thanks for the support that you've given! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Past Forward

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai: **_And I am late...again! I'm so sorry everyone! Kind of short but I hope you'll like it, though I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out. Anyway let get this on. (This is kind of like a prelude for the next chapter.) :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Seven: Past Forward_

_February 2004_

_Taisho Manor_

_She was walking down the hall of the east wing when she heard Inuyasha playing with his video games. She decided to take a peek on his bedroom door and found out that she was right. He was seated in a bean bag while in front of his wide television screen, a play station controller in his hands. She poked her head inside and saw if she could interrupt him. ''Yash, can you accompany me to the library later?'' Kagome asked her brother who was busy playing Dragon Ball Z - Final Bout on his play station. A moment had pass that she didn't hear any response from him before she decided to step inside knowing that he didn't want to be disturbed when he was playing with his video games. She was pretty sure that he heard her based on the little twitch that his ears had done. She closed the door behind her and walked towards Inuyasha's bed._

_She roamed her blue orbs around his room as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. One could easily identify that it was a typical boy's bedroom __―__ cluttered, unorganized and very red __―__ his favorite color. He was still playing his match and she was feeling a bit bored by just watching so she picked up one of his magazines that were carelessly tossed and cluttered on the floor and flipped it open. She grimaced as she saw women posed sexily in bikinis, some other were topless, covering their chests with only their hands. She squirmed and closed the magazine, tossing it on the rack by the corner. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound that the magazine made as it collided with the wooden rack._

_This was how they were since childhood. She had been close to him ever since she lived with them. He had become her big, naughty brother __―__ fun to be with, easy going, approachable, and protective. That's how Inuyasha was to her, at least. When he first approached her, she had become really fond of his unusual doggie ears, she had never seen an Inu hanyou before and having one as a brother was making her feel happy. She was very fond of his ears that she had been pestering him a lot because of those…_

"_Hey," Inuyasha said as he approached Kagome sitting by the garden swing._

_She was hanging out all by herself when the hanyou came to her and disturbed the silent atmosphere. She just looked up at him and followed his every move as he sat beside her. Her face lightened once she saw his ears twitched at the faint sound that the swing made as they rock to and fro. "You have doggie ears!" She exclaimed._

"_Yes I do." He said with a toothy grin as he voluntarily made his ears twitch earning a giggle from Kagome. Her giggles died as she stared at Inuyasha. "What's the matter?" He asked._

"_Can I touch it?" She asked him, her eyes held a pleading look as Inuyasha stared back at her._

_Inuyasha stared at his sister for a while longer before he nodded in approval. "Yes you can, but make sure to be gentle."_

_Kagome nodded in response with a smile playing on her pouty lips and held her arms above Inuyasha's platinum mane as he sat still in his position. Inuyasha's doggie ears were soft and furry as Kagome felt it in her small hands. Her smile got wide as she started to play with her brother's furry ears. Touga once told her that Inuyasha was a hanyou when she asked him of why he looked different from Sesshoumaru. He didn't have the markings like Sesshoumaru had, and there was no mark that could tell anybody of his heritage, unlike the crescent moon that adorned their elder brother's forehead. It was the first time that she was seeing a hanyou, for real. In actuality it was the first time that she had seen demons alike. And it seemed like a fantasy in a real world._

- II -

"_Hey," Kagome said after some time. It seemed like her brother didn't have any plan on stopping from playing his video game._

_''Keh, can't you see I'm busy?'' Inuyasha answered in his usual sarcastic tone as he thumbed on the controller he was holding, his amber-gold eyes were glued on the television screen in front of him. He was going to win this battle, Majin Boo's gonna fall on Cell's hands._

_Kagome slid from Inuyasha's bed and went to kneel down beside her brother. He was still glued on his video game when she raised her hands and gently poked on his doggie ears. She always wanted to play with those, it's furry and soft and she kind of liked the feeling when she tickles it, but Inuyasha being over-sensitive when it came to his ears snickered._

_''Keh! What are you doing?'' he had dropped the controller he was holding and looked incredulously at the teenage girl beside him __―__ blue orbs, raven locks, fair white skin, yeah right. He always teased her for having blue eyes. He would repeatedly tell her it didn't suit her at all and that she was kind of unusual from most Japanese people, wanting to make her cry. But she never did, instead, she would poke on his ears and tickled it non-stop._

_''Please?'' Kagome pleaded but no sign on her face that she wass pleading for him to accompany her. Why, she was even glaring at him! Inuyasha frowned when she stood from her position and propped herself on his back, making her arms dangling on either side of his shoulders, resembling a piggy back ride. She really was a very sweet girl, overly when she wanted something, and he hated it._

_''Why don't you ask Fluffy?'' He said as he turned his head back on the television screen and got the controller he had dropped. 'Fuck, his life points were down by fifty percent!' In his mind he thought. Thanks to his sister, he needed to charge his player's power._

_''Why would I ask him?'' Came her reply, Inuyasha hadn't seen as she pouted. Her face crunched as Inuyasha called their brother 'Fluffy'. He knew that tone, she was being sarcastic. He was guessing that something or, rather someone, had pissed her off._

_She was actually considering on asking Sesshoumaru. She was about to come to his study when she saw Kagura down in the living room as she was descended the spiral staircase. The woman was dressed in her business attire as she comfortably sat on the huge couch. Kagome knew that she was her brother's girlfriend and it made her blood boil from jealousy and envy. She knew that it was unfair to Kagura, because she hadn't done anything to her, but she didn't like it when that woman was in the manor. She first met her when she was ten together with the rest of their friends. She and her brother had been dating since then __―__ when they were still in their senior year in high school and she would always see her chillin' at the manor with hers and Sesshoumaru's friends. Normally she would pester their moment, she had been doing that since they started going out. Their friends find it amusing then, but she couldn't do that anymore. It was so childish and she was not a child anymore. She had turned fifteen and meddling with Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend was just not for her, though her insides were seething just thinking of them together, alone._

_''And why would you not?'' Inuyasha said as he started playing the video game again. He was getting on his opponent, this time Son Goku would take on Boo._

_''You know he doesn't like me.'' Her voice trailed and she made a face. It was obvious, pretty, pretty obvious. She knew Sesshoumaru didn't want to have her around. For him she was an annoyance that he had to always avoid, but could not. And she was just so stubborn to accept the fact._

_Inuyasha continued on playing with his video game as Kagome stayed on his back. ''Who said so?'' He asked as he thumbed on his controller. Their conversation was going on circles. He already knew of this before, but he just have to confirm something. And Kagome was making it easy for him._

_She sighed, ''No one. But, you know, ever since I got here, when I was barely five years old, he never once talked to me or played with me or even glanced at me and that's the worst! I know I had been following him around often but I can't do that anymore. I am not a child. I am no longer five.'' She grimaced as she remembered how he left her sitting on the porch railing all by herself._

_''You made him talk to you once.'' Inuyasha told her as he remembered their encounter at the lawn._

_She heaved a deep sigh. ''And it was never followed by another.'' She said as she shook her head._

_Inuyasha paused on his video game and turned his head at the side where Kagome rested her chin on her arm that was dangling on his shoulder. "How come you are saying that? You're always the one to approach him first." He said with a frown._

_Yes that was right. Sesshoumaru never once spoke to her first. It was always the other way around. She would be the first one to speak to him, the first one to approach him. Kagome as a child was talkative, she always wanted to communicate and converse with people, asking them what bugged her mind and telling them what she felt, whether it was their parents, him or their servants, and Lord Fluffiness was not an exemption._

"_I won't do it now." She said and Inuyasha could tell that her lips were getting longer with all that pouting. "That woman was here again, comfortably sitting there at the living room." Her eyes did a roundtrip motion as she pointed her dainty pointy finger on the floor. He knew she was talking about Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. She went silent for a while and Inuyasha swore that he heard her took a deep frustrated breath. He smirked as he sensed jealousy on Kagome's tone. She hadn't mention Sesshoumaru as her 'Prince' for a long time, but he knew better. Her childish feelings for their big brother was there, just hidden somewhere deep within her young heart. An evil smirk graced his lips. It pleasures him a lot when he teased her and she's red with embarrassment._

_''Hey, do you really believe Fluffy doesn't like you at all?'' Inuyasha asked her as she stood and went to sit back on his bed. She breathed a frustrated sigh for the nth time and just nodded. He shifted from his position facing her and ran his hands on her face before pinching her nose between his folded middle and forefinger. She squealed at the gesture and smacked his hands with the throw pillow that her hand made in contact with. Lifting her hand to rub her red and now swollen nose, Kagome grimaced at her brother and glared at him. She was sure that her nose was red as a tomato. He would always do that whenever he wanted. It seemed to her that Inuyasha was so fond of annoying her with his out-of-this-world-gestures. And she hated it._

"_Okay, don't cry, I'll go with you." He got on his feet and went to his own bath closing the door in the process. He was teasing her._

"_I didn't cry!" Kagome yelled at him but Inuyasha could not hear her as she heard the flow of water came out from the shower._

- II -

_They had given back the books that she borrowed from the library the other day. She had used it as her review material for the upcoming exam week. She was not struggling with her grades, for she was a straight A student ever since, but she would not ignore the fact that she had to be ready always. She could not afford to lose her merits because she failed the exams. And this is her way of thanking her adopted parents for giving her the life she had. They were driving their way back home when she requested that they had a drive-thru at McDonald's before they went straight to the manor. It had been their favorite fast food, hers especially._

_They were silent inside the car until, ''Hey is there something wrong?'' Inuyasha asked as his eyes trained on the road ahead of them._

_''Hm?'' She pretended that she did not hear him, taking a sip from her cola as she focused her sight outside the windshield._

_''You are unusually quiet, I'm not used to it. Care to tell your brother what's wrong?'' His eyes were still focused on the road. Yeah, it was very unusual for a talkative Kagome to just eventually shut up. He knew something's bothering her._

_She breathed, ''Nothing.''_

_''Yeah right, and I'm the King of the World.'' He retorted sarcastically._

_''Yash!'' She yelled and gaped at him. His doggie ears flattened at the unexpected yelling. It hurt. He rubbed on one as he looked at her from his peripheral vision. He heard her murmured, "I'm sorry," before she turned to face the window._

_He pushed on, ''C'mon why don't you tell me?'' Kagome stared outside the tinted window and bore her sight on the happenings outside. ''Say, were you still bothered by the fact that you think Fluffy doesn't like you?'' He'll see where this would go. She had told him about her childish crush on their 'half-brother' after she had told it to Sango. But that was years ago, he thought she had overcome that thing after their bet, or maybe not? His mind was guessing NOT, based on the way she reacted on his room before and it wasn't a childish crush anymore. Didn't she just say she wasn't a child?_

_Kagome's head turned to face Inuyasha, again. This time she was not glaring or even yelling at him, instead she was very calm, but Inuyasha knew better. She was suppressing what she truly feels. ''I'm not saying I'm bothered.'' She said and turned her head back to face the passenger window._

_''Okay. You're not saying it, but your face tells me so.'' Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel tightened as the car went to a left turn. He told her, not to tease her, but it was the truth that he saw reflecting from her face, even if she denied it._

_She turned to face her brother again, ''Did not.'' He was being an ass and a little teasing could push her to her limit._

_''Did to...''_

_''Did not…''_

_''You still like him don't you?'' Whatever Kagome wanted to say was halted by Inuyasha's question. She went still. She did not expect that one coming. Her face instantly went flushed, a tinge of redness on her cheeks. That was so long ago, she was just five when she confessed that to Inuyasha, they even made a bet out of that childish crush. She knew it went on until she was ten, but hearing it now, she didn't know what she felt anymore. She was just a child then._

_''I-I didn't s-say t-that.'' She faced the windshield in front of her once again. Okay, so what if Mr. Ice Prince didn't like her? It didn't matter, she could like him without him returning the feeling, but why did she have to stammer?_

_''I just asked you, no need for you to stammer and blush, like a ripe tomato, pumpkin.'' Inuyasha said and reached for her cheek. He gently pinched it. He was just teasing her, but he got the answer he wanted. Kagome was really an easy target when it came to her 'Prince Fluffy'._

_''You! Stop teasing me Inuyasha!'' She smacked his shoulder twice then turned to face the tinted window beside her, lips pouting and arms crossed at her chest._

_''That hurt you know.'' Inuyasha said as he touched his shoulder that she just smacked. Kagome did really hit him hard._

_She rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.''_

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to take this opportunity to acknowledge an anonymous reviewer, Hiraya-manawari and REDWOLF47 , thank you very much for the reviews that you've given! You don't know how it made me happy that you consider my work a good one. And for those who were always there with me for every chapter that I posted memeylupht, Run-Away-Bride, J'adorelejapon, spiel, Mikaelv , and most especially my friend Lianne Sabrina, thank you very much! I love you all! :D Continue reviewing, _ne_?


	9. Chapter 8: His Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** Chapter 8 is up! I was kind of hesitant to post this because I was feeling dizzy as I run thru my editing. I hope its okay though. Anyway, on with the story! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Eight: His Jealousy_

_The drive home was unusually silent. Inuyasha concentrated on driving while Kagome focused her attention outside the moving vehicle. They just passed the arc of the village and were now driving the street that would lead them the Taisho estate. The beautiful houses on both side of the street amused Kagome as she marveled each of them. The village people that resided there came from rich families, if not members of the elite, but nothing compared to the landscape that was the Taisho estate. She could see the tall gates that concealed the Taisho manor from their distance and knew that they were nearing their stop so she gathered their belongings and readied herself to get out of the vehicle. By the time they arrived at the manor it was already midday. The servants that heard the vehicle honking outside opened the gates and let them in. Inuyasha slowly pulled to the circular driveway as the servants who let them pass slowly closed the door. They stopped in front of the manor entrance. She emerged from Inuyasha's blue gray sports car as the engine died, holding their fast food take-outs from McDonald's. She leaned on the passenger side of the two-door coupe as she opened her bag of potato fries and started to eat. Munching on their favorite snack, she waited for her dear brother to come out._

_The shiny, blue-gray vehicle came as a gift from their father on his graduation. It was an Alfa Romeo GT series __―__ his very first car. Touga gave him the coupe as he promised and she was the very lucky first passenger to ride with him when he finally got his driver's license. They strolled on the busy streets of Tokyo 'til before midnight and had the very first driving experience of their lifetime without the aid of a driver or even a nanny who always tailed their backs._

_''You know, you should treat me regularly.'' She said matter-of-factly, breaking the ice that has been between them since they leave the library, as Inuyasha got out from the driver's side. She knew her brother won't apologize and she was not even thinking that he will. Inuyasha won't do a thing. And she had understood that his silence meant that. He thumbed the vehicle's key and the alarm went on as he locked it. He tucked his hands on his pants pockets as he walked to her side, mimicking her position._

_''Yeah right, you're such a glutton.'' Inuyasha snickered as Kagome handed him his own bag of McDonald's fries. They were back on being close again, he thought and a smirk formed on his lips. "I can't imagine a little human like you could eat so much!" He muttered afterwards but Kagome heard it and glared at him in which he just flashed a mocking grin._

_She stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes. ''As if you're not, you're a much more glutton than I am, Inuyasha.'' She said as she shoved a piece of French fries to his mouth._

_He accepted the potato fry. ''Keh, whatever,'' he retorted munching on the salty fry that Kagome had put on his mouth._

_They never knew they had an audience until they heard a deep baritone voice from behind them. _

_''Aren't you the cheesiest siblings I've ever seen?" Both turned their heads and saw Lord Fluffiness __―__err, Sesshoumaru standing at the front door of the manor. He was leaning on the opened door with his arms flexed on his chest as he stared intently at his half-brother and Kagome for a moment. His amber-gold eyes were piercing as he stared at Inuyasha and Kagome's closeness. That hanyou was always seen with the human. He huffed, he may not admit it but that little human had caught his attention __―__ her voice, her laugh, her presence. And even if the things she had done was annoying the wits out of him, that didn't hinder him from noticing her. And now he felt that was seeking for her presence more than he ever thought. He was very honest about disliking humans, but she had been an exception without his knowledge. The girl had not done anything harmful to him. She was, in fact trying to reach him always and seemed like protecting him from sadness and hurtful feelings. He sighed as he focused his eyes on her blue orbs. Her eyes seemed like sparkling. He could see the playful smiles that she was hiding and it seemed like she liked it that she saw him at this time._

_She didn't come to him today, like she would always do every day, and he thought something just came up or she was just busy. But it never happened that she would not try to talk to him, or annoy him in the past. Not even once. So he came looking for her in his own, discreet way. He walked the long halls of the manor to look for her. He even went to her favorite spot in the garden, only to see no one outside. He was about to go back to the confines of hi s study and just wait if she would look for him when his elfin ears perked as he heard Inuysha's car enter the driveway. He turned to see if he was with Kagome and was not surprised when he was right __―__ they were leaning on his coupe as they ate something from a fast food bag. He didn't know what went to him but he interrupted the leisurely moment of the two teenagers._

_Kagome's eyes lit at the sight of him. Seeing him for the first time this day made her smile. 'Had he been there for a while?' her naughty mind mused. She was day dreaming, in front of him, and he was not even aware of it, or so she thought. A playful smile was playing on her lips, but Inuyasha elbowed her that made her blink from her thoughts and she asked him, ''Do you want to have some Sesshoumaru?'' She stretched her hand that was holding the bag of French fries to Sesshoumaru. She was never fond of calling them onii-chan. And they haven't given it a big deal ever since, so she just continued on calling them by their given names._

_''Hn.'' A huff was his only response that made Kagome frown but instantly eased it away._

'_He would always do that __―__ just all that huffing. Was it so hard to say no?' She thought. ''Oh, okay,'' feeling a bit embarrassed she turned to face Inuyasha beside her who was eating on his own. Her face felt hot and she was sure that it was flushed. ''Here Inuyasha, take it.'' She said and shoved the rejected potato fry on her brother's mouth. Her hands that was holding the piece of fry was shaking a bit from the direct rejection._

_''Hfey! Mo mowth'f alfreadfy fwl!'' Inuyasha said as Kagome shoved yet another potato fry on his mouth. She was tensed, and he sensed it, her actions told him so. Was it because of Sesshoumaru? 'Of course,' his mind supplied the answer for him._

_''What did you say?'' Kagome asked as she didn't comprehend what her brother was talking about. She felt embarrassed that Sesshoumaru didn't accepted what she was giving him. She was used to his rejections but, she felt now was different and she didn't know why was feeling that way._

_Inuyasha chewed the food in his mouth first and gulped it, then ''I said my mouth's already full! You keep on putting fries in my mouth, you baka.'' They're always like that, bickering and yelling at each other __―__ Inuyasha was always like that, and she was used to it._

_''Thought you liked French fries? You glutton,'' she scrunched her brows at him and pouted._

_''Keh.'' He saw her relax a bit. Her Lord Fluffy's presence made her agitated. He was glad that their word fight, or rather bickering made her feel relaxed even just a bit._

_He knew she got tensed after he rejected her offer of the French fries, but he was always like that. She should have been used to it, didn't he rejected her many times in the past? He snickered as he saw how Inuyasha got her to relax. His loud yelling and rough words made her calm down. And he was glad that she had, though he was not glad that the hanyou once again saved her. He once again became the hero in her eyes, and he, the stoic, emotionless villain of this family. ''Hn.'' Sesshoumaru huffed once more as he dryly amused himself at the two bickering teenagers in front of him. He decided to just turn and went inside before he could do anything that he would regret later. He had never felt this way before but his clenched fist was itching to fly on the whelp's face. Why did he have to be with her always?_

She was just fifteen then, while Inuyasha's two year older than her at seventeen. She and his half-brother had always been so close, _and he hated it_, though he didn't know the reason why he hated their closeness. Seeing them now he could feel his blood's temperature rising. Sesshoumaru was standing at the center of the living room where he could see his half-brother and stepsister at the lawn of the Taisho estate through the open double doors that lead outside. He saw Inuyasha walking his way to Kagome's direction as the latter was seemingly engrossed on something.

- II -

Inuyasha was on the phone, talking to his fiancée when he saw Sesshoumaru standing in the center of the living room staring at something in particular. He followed his line of sight and was not surprised when he saw that it was Kagome, who his brother was intently looking at. He knew of the hidden stares that Sesshoumaru had given Kagome in the past. He already caught him several times staring at Kagome while the latter was not aware of his presence and he was guessing that behind those eyes his stoic brother had something for their adopted member. Sesshoumaru wasn't aware of it but it seemed like he was rendering, even just a pinch of feeling for their adopted sister.

Under the warm rays of the afternoon sun, Kagome was seated on the garden set by the lawn, holding a paperback. She looked like she was so engrossed with whatever she was reading that she didn't even feel that someone was staring at her and was following her every move. He saw her winced before her hand rose to her shoulder and gently touched it, easing the slight pain that she felt.

"Inuyasha, I'll be leaving now. I have to fetch the twins from their daycare." He heard Kikyou said on the other line as she started her car's engine.

"Hey are you driving?" He asked as he heard Kikyou's car engine roar.

"Yeah, I was about to leave the garage. I'll talk to you later when we get back. Give my regards to Kagome, _ne_?" She said as she pulled out of the garage and turned on the street that would lead her to the twins' daycare center. She was the one who was tending to the kids as Kagome and her fiancé went back to Japan, upon Touga's urgent and uncalled for request. It had been three days since they left London and she was glad that the twins didn't ask for their mother, thought she very much wanted it if they were here and Kagome was near her children. Unlike Inuyasha who knew the truth behind the children's parentage, Kikyou knew nothing except for the words that came out of Kagome's mouth. She believed everything she said and did not judge her in an instant. She didn't want to worry herself with anything, but Kagome had been like a sister to her. And whatever it was that she was hiding, Kikyou wanted to know. And she was hoping that she would eventually tell it all to her.

"Okay, I'll let her know that you called. We'll get back at you. Tell the twins that we'll call later." He said before he decided to hang up. He was glad that Kikyou was there to take care of the twins for Kagome. His fiancée do love both of the twins and he was thankful that they never had to ask somebody to look out for them. Kikyou offered to live with them and it was as if something had been lifted from their shoulders, both Kagome and he. He didn't want to leave his niece and nephew to the care of somebody else. He flipped his phone and put it inside his pocket grabbing the bag of McDonald's fast food that he had placed on the end table as he sported his way to where his sister was hanging out.

''Hey, pumpkin," Inuyasha said as he approached Kagome sitting at the lawn's garden set reading a book under the warm rays of the afternoon sun. "I bought you French fries.'' He raised his hand that held the plastic bad that had the fast food logo of their favorite snack and placed it on the glass table.

''Inuyasha,'' she looked up from what she was reading and smiled as she saw Inuyasha holding a bag full of McDonalds' fast food. It's been a while since they had that and she missed those times when they were just eating their favorite fries without a care in the world. Those times when her life was not that complicated, and she was just like a hopeless romantic, staring at the one she loved from afar and following him around. She heaved a sigh that didn't escaped Inuyasha's eyes, earning a frown from him.

''What's that you're reading?'' He asked, sitting on one of the chairs as he started to take out the food from the bag of McDonalds' that he placed on the table. He knew of Sesshoumaru's presence in the living room, watching them. He had seen him earlier before he went to Kagome. His brother didn't know that he was observing his actions the moment he and Kagome arrived at the manor the other day. He had also sensed his presence around his sister as he welcomed Kagome that day, his scent and Kagome's gave the way. And now that he was watching them intently, he couldn't restrain himself from touching his sister's mark. His hand went at the junction between his sister's neck and shoulder. She raised her face and smile at him, for her it was only her brother's gesture of greeting her, like a tap on a shoulder of a friend that you've seen. What she didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was beginning to seethe in anger just by seeing Inuyasha touching her.

What more could anger an Inu, but another Inu that was surrounding his territory? Really, Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's piercing stares darting at his back. He knew his brother was beginning to seethe with anger and his eyes were starting to bleed red as he saw him touched Kagome's mark_, _but he still did it. He wanted to know how far his temper could be controlled.

She shook her head, ''Nothing,'' she said closing the book in her hands and placed it on the table. She had felt _that_ again — an itching, almost painful sensation on her shoulder. She had felt it before, for the last five years that she was away, but the sensation was more intense this time. She mentally shook her head and disregarded the feeling. Inuyasha took out their favorite fast food from the bag.

''Oh, okay.'' He shrugged and glanced at it. _'Chocolate for a Woman's soul,' _he mentally read. _'She was reading an inspirational book, ne?' _He thought.

''French fries!'' She exclaimed as she saw Inuyasha took out her large bag of McDonalds' French fries.

''You really didn't change a bit you know. You always crave for this kind of food, such a glutton.'' Inuyasha snickered as he handed her the bag and a large sized cola. ''You act like you haven't had chi—'' Kagome shoved a fry into his mouth that halted whatever he was about to say. He raised a brow on her.

Kagome glared at her brother and rolled her eyes. He must watch what he was saying. He almost spilt her biggest secret, even if there was nobody around.

''You're such a baby.'' He said while chewing.

''And you're such a jerk, _brother_.'' She sarcastically said to him but smiled as Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

''Keh, whatever...'' came his retort.

She just heaved a sigh and munched on her French fries. She was busying herself with eating when Inuyasha started to talk again.

"I got a call from London." He said after a while.

What her brother said got Kagome's full attention, leaving her food on the table. She perked up at her seat at the thought that Inuyasha might have spoken to the twins. "How are they?" She asked with an obvious enthusiasm lacing her voice. Her face lit at the mere thought of her children. She missed them and she wanted to be with them. She made a mental note to call them later.

"They're fine. Kikyou's fetching them from the daycare center." He informed her. The bright smile emanating from her face made him smile.

- II -

Sesshoumaru saw as Inuyasha touched the junction between her neck and shoulder. His hands didn't move an inch and just stayed at that part but his eyes went ablaze as he could sense her happiness at seeing her brother. Anger was slowly corrupting his emotions. The hanyou knew he was not to touch her, but he was deliberately doing it. _What for?_

''Why don't you join your siblings, Sesshoumaru?'' Shimizu's voice sounded from behind him interrupted his trail of thoughts.

He didn't sense her presence as she came near him, or maybe he was just preoccupied by what he saw was happening in front of him that he didn't even noticed that his wife walked to where he was standing. He blinked at the thought that she might have seen him in that state and went into putting his stoic mask on. He didn't want her to see how his eyes bled as he watched his half-brother and step-sister having their time at the lawn. His relationship with his family was a very private one, especially his relationship to Kagome.

Shimizu slowly walked to Sesshoumaru's side. Why was he just standing there, when he could join his siblings if he wanted to? She saw as her husband blinked and had a glimpse of his bleeding red eyes before it turned to amber-gold once again. Her eyes slightly widened. She knew what that meant. '_What had gotten him angry?_' in her mind she thought. His slight movement had her gained her composure back and stared at the floor when his tightly clenched fists got her attention. He was beginning to bleed with the way his fists were tightly closed, his clawed fingers were burying in his palms. She wanted to touch him but he roughly turned to her with an emotionless face.

''If you want to join them go ahead, Shimizu. Don't drag me in.'' He snorted before taking a step to walk away from the living room.

She knew her husband was pissed off, but she didn't know the reason why. What were with his two siblings that he had almost lost control? She turned and was about to say something but she was faced by his retreating back. She sighed and asked him still, ''Are you sure you won't mind me joining them?'

She heard him huffed before he said, ''Do whatever you want,'' as he turned to enter his study.

Shimizu just stared at the path that her husband just walked on with an emotionless face mimicking that of Sesshoumaru's. She was sure something was up between the Taisho siblings. She wanted to know what was going on and the only way to find out what was that was to let herself be acquainted with the other members of the family. She filled her lungs with air before turning to the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. She wanted to be acquainted with her husband's infamous siblings. And now was a very good time to do it. She placed a smile on her lips before she headed to their direction.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the new reviews by: RubyJeweler and nana1996 . And to those who supported me from the start of this story: Run-Away-Bride , Mikaelv , memeylupht (here's what you've been waiting for! I've kept my word yipee!) and **Lianne Sabrina** (my very lovely friend and confidant) thank you very much! :D


	10. Chapter 9: His Wife

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**Forgive me for being late! T_T I hope this chapter will make up for my late update :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Nine: His wife_

Izayoi was passing by the living room when she saw Shimizu slowly walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome's direction. She was about to bring her children some snacks ― a servant right behind her holding a tray filled with food and refreshments. She called her step son's wife and walked to her direction.

Shimizu stopped on her tracks when she heard her step mother-in-law's voice calling her. She turned and saw that she was also going the same direction as she was.

"Are you going to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Izayoi asked as she stopped in front of Shimizu.

The other woman offered her a small, shy smile before nodding her response, "Yes, milady."

Izayoi tilted her head to the direction of the servant behind her. "Will you care to help me bring them these snacks? You can join them afterwards." She smiled and gestured the tray of food that the servant was holding.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure, Lady Izayoi." Shimizu faced the awaiting servant and held her arms to get the tray of food. She was not used to calling them mother and father. And she could only count the times that she visited the manor on her fingers. She was not always with her husband whenever Sesshoumaru decided to visit his family. And she never wondered why, and just continued on being the submissive wife that she was.

Izayoi dismissed the servant after she had given the tray to Shimizu. "Shall we?" She started her tracks as Shimizu followed through.

They were nearing the garden set, where Inuyasha and Kagome were, when Inuyasha turned his head to their direction and after a moment stood from his seat, meeting them halfway and taking the tray from Shimizu's hands.

- II -

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the blunt sound of footsteps on the grassy ground. His nose twitched as he smelled a scent that was new to his senses. It was different from his or Kagome's, and the rest of the Taisho's that he knew. He turned his head to the direction of the scent and was momentarily stunned to see his mother with a beautiful but fragile looking woman following behind her, carrying a tray filled with food. He didn't know the woman and he was certain that she was neither a member of the household, nor of the servants, because of her looks and the way she dressed.

Inuyasha was never fond of women that much. The four women in his life were enough for him and he was not the type to look at others while he has a fiancée. But he was still a man after all, and he was smitten by an angelic face that belonged to his mother's unknown companion. He never saw such an angelic face as her, even Kagome who was a beauty in her own right was not that innocent looking. Inuyasha stared at her face and went momentarily stunned by the darkness of her eyes as she stared back on his amber ones. The longer he stared at those deep dark orbs the stronger the feeling of being pulled into that darkness. Her pale face was colored only by a faint blush on both cheeks and a pale gloss on her lips. Her long raven locks were left untied, cascading down her back and swayed at every movement she made. The small, uncovered portion of her skin, shone as the sun stretched out its rays, reflecting her flawless alabaster skin.

His eyes moved on her clothes. She was wearing a mix of plain white and old rose kimono. At a far distance one could not see the silver trimmings of her dress but Inuyasha could simply see that without any problem. The silver trimmings curled on each end resembled that of a growing tree, was void of leaves and flowers. It sparkled as the rays of the afternoon sun reflected on its thin surface. It seemed like he was checking her out, but he was not. Inuyasha was just curious about this woman, who was sporting her way at their direction.

He stood from his seat and decided to meet them halfway and help their unknown visitor in carrying the tray that he knew, his mother prepared for the both of them, him and his sister.

Kagome went back into reading as she ate her French fries every once in a while. She just paid a glance at her brother's direction as he rose from his seat, pushing the metal chair away from the table. She didn't notice that they were standing in front of her until Inuyasha put the tray of food in the table. She looked up and closed her book after she placed a bookmark in it and put it away.

"Kagome, you seemed so engrossed on what you are reading." Izayoi gently said as she smiled down at her darling daughter.

Kagome smiled back. "Yes you can say that, mother. Hmm, these look good!" She said as her eyes scanned the food that was on the tray with so much enthusiasm. She was a fan of her mother's cooking since she was a child, and together with her best friend Sango, they always expect with enthusiasm what Izayoi would prepare for them. The thought of her best friend made her missed Sango. She mentally noted to pay her a visit before the week end. Directing her eyes at the tray once more, she saw that it was full of finger foods to choose from. Izayoi made it always sure that they have a variety of snack to choose from ― there were little sandwiches, fruit skewers and different kinds of cheese.

Izayoi nodded and watched her daughter's expression. Kagome looked like she was in her younger years as she gets a piece of cheese and popped it in her mouth. "I thought the kind of food you were eating won't do any good for you, Kagome." She said while darting a glare at her son who brought the fast food for Kagome. Inuyasha who was just standing a foot from her shrugged and looked away.

"Mom, I'm old enough to eat this." She said referring to the McDonald's fries that was in sitting on the table. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood to walk behind Izayoi. She wrapped her arms on her mother's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "But I appreciate the thought, mom. You made me feel like a child again." She said smiling before she placed a light kiss on Izayoi's cheek.

Meanwhile, Touga was walking the hall down to his son's study when he saw his mate and daughter in a sweet and loving embrace from the foyer's window. He stopped for a moment to watch them as Izayoi lovingly touched her daughter's cheek after the latter's kiss. Both shared a bright smile while Inuyasha scoffed, standing at the bylines and Shimizu with a small smile as she eyed the mother and daughter exchange their affection for each other. A smile broke from his lips as he took his time watching his family in that simple event. Nostalgia filed him as he remembered those times when Kagome was just a little kid. A knowing part within him became glad that his daughter had not totally become a stone after all of the things that she went through.

He let himself watched them a little longer before he started his way to Sesshoumaru's study. He wanted some reports about their business. And his eldest son was the one responsible for that.

- II -

While inside the confines of his study, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think about what happened earlier as he watched Kagome and the half-breed chillin' at the lawn. He had seen how Inuyasha touched her. It was just a mere gesture but he could still feel the pent up anger that was seething inside him at the idea of the hanyou touching what was his. Of course the half-breed knew about that _thing_ and he _still_ touched her, but he was thinking, as he rested his chin on his clasped hands on the table — did she know about it too? Why had he sensed her happiness upon seeing the half-breed? He knew they were close, but seeing her respond to that whelp's touch made his blood boil. He could sense her innocence of it — still he could not suppress the seething feeling that had been growing in his insides. She was his. And he would do whatever it takes for her to know of her place.

Sesshoumaru first noticed his father's scent rather than hearing the faint knock on the door. He looked up from his paper work and acknowledged his father presence. The door to his study opened and revealed his father. Touga was in the act of entering his study and closing the door behind him, when he looked up from his paper works. His father's face was serious as he came near his oak desk, taking his time to sit on one of the chairs in front of him. He already knew what he wanted from him. The annual board meeting of the Taisho business empire was coming up in less than a month, and being the eldest son, he was given the responsibility to take the seat on the main branch, which was in Tokyo, while their father acted as the chairman of the board. Inuyasha and Kagome would be there too, as they were handling one of their international branches that were in London.

"I know that you already know why I am here." Touga said as he comfortably sat on one of the chairs in front on Sesshoumaru's oak desk.

"Yes, indeed." He answered. "I'll have the papers ready, on your office desk first thing in the morning." He said as he stared straight into his father's orbs that reflected his own.

"Very well son, I am certain that you'll do what you have said." he turned his eyes away from his son to face the window behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru continued on signing the papers that he was working on before his father went in.

"I see that Shimizu is trying to get along your siblings." Touga said as he shifted in his position. His son stopped for a moment from signing the papers. He looked up and met with his eyes. "She went with Izayoi to bring them some refreshments." Sesshoumaru's brow rose at what his father said. Touga saw it and shrugged his shoulders. "You have to let her be friends with your brother and sister, Sesshoumaru. Your wife doesn't have to be with you always." He tilted his head to give emphasis on what he said.

Sesshoumaru snickered at that and it didn't escape the Inu no Taisho's eyes.

"Ah! The day is coming to an end, and we still have lots to do." Touga rose from his seat and went to the window that faced the manor's massive backyard. He saw his two younger children with his daughter-in-law, having their time under the rays of the afternoon sun.

- II -

Izayoi already left them and went back inside the manor. Inuyasha was already seated back on his chair as Kagome went around the table to sit on hers. She was about to take her seat when Shimizu spoke for the first time.

''Will you mind if I join you?'' Shimizu asked the two as she spoke for the first time since she and Izayoi got there. She offered them a bright small smile as she looked at Kagome first then to Inuyasha.

Kagome, who was about to sit on her chair, looked up and responded with a smile. ''No, not at all, have a seat.'' Inuyasha just eyed his sister as she went down on the metal chair, Shimizu doing the same thing.

''Eat. My mom's sandwiches are the best.'' Kagome said as she gets one from the tray and took a bite, smiling at their new company as she chewed on her food. ''Yash…'' She offered some to Inuyasha who was busy fiddling with his phone. He was expecting a message from Kikyou, telling that she already fetched the twins and were about to go back home. She nudged him as he didn't budge from his position. Looking up from his mobile phone, he took the sandwich from Kagome's hand and swallowed it in one bite.

''Forgive his manners." Kagome apologized for her brother's lack of attention at their new company. "He was waiting for a message from his fiancée.'' Kagome added facing Shimizu, the latter just smiled and eyed the hanyou that was seated across from her. ''Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Kagome and this is my brother, Inuyasha,'' she held a hand on her brother's direction as she introduced themselves on the new comer.

''I already know who you are.'' Shimizu said with a shy smile.

The sandwich that Kagome was about to take place in her mouth, paused in mid air as she heard what Shimizu said. She looked up and stared at her face with a perplexed expression. "You know us?" she asked, putting the food in her plate.

"Yes I do." Shimizu answered with a curt nod. "I'm sorry it's so rude of me to not introduce myself." She said as she leaned forward and offered Kagome a handshake that she gladly accepted. "I am Konno Shimizu.''

Inuyasha who just received and read his fiancée's message instantly put his hand phone on his pocket and turned his attention at the woman in front of him. ''You said your name is Shimizu?'' he asked suddenly as his amber orbs intently stared at her. He knew he heard of that name before, he just could not remember when it was.

Shimizu shifted from her seat at the way Inuyasha was staring at her. He was making her feel uneasy. She looked away and focused her eyes on Kagome who was eating the sandwich that she put on her plate a while ago.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was quietly contemplating on remembering when he did hear Shimizu's name…

"_Inuyasha, what is that you're holding?" Kagome asked as she closed the door behind her. She went inside Inuyasha's office to drag him out and have lunch, but she was welcomed by the silence of his office. She scanned the room and found her brother seated behind his redwood desk holding a piece of paper, or what seemed like a small card. She started to move forward and was halfway toward him when he looked up at her, placing the card back on its envelope._

"_What is that?" she asked again, when he didn't respond the first time and just stared at her._

"_It's nothing."_

_Kagome raised a brow at her brother and flexed her arms on her chest. "Okay then, tell me."_

_Inuyasha exhaled roughly, he knew Kagome won't stop until he answered her something aside from 'nothing'. "It was an invitation, from a new club that will open next week on the third street." He said as he looked straight into her eyes. His didn't saw any sparkle that crossed his sister's eyes at the mention of a club, unlike those women her age that liked to socialize. It was all about partying, drinks, having fun, and Kagome was not very fond of that. It looked like she believed him because she loosened up and brought her arms down, resuming her way toward him. And that made her curiosity of the invitation vanished and easily forgotten._

_He placed a smile on his face. He felt guilty for lying to his dear sister. He didn't like the feeling when he lied on his sister but she didn't have to know where it's from, rather who it's from. The card did not really come from the club, though he was sure that they would send one later. It came from Japan and was addressed to his office but there was not a returning address written on it. It came just before Kagome went in. He didn't know who sent it to him though he had an idea. Prior to the arrival of the invitation their father called him to inform him of the event._

"_Are you going to come?" Touga half-heartedly asked. This was the very first time that Inuyasha heard his father's voice like this. He seemed unhappy and he knew that it was for his daughter. He was speaking of Sesshoumaru's wedding that would be held in three days._

"_You don't have to ask me that father. But just to answer your question. No, I don't wish to witness Sesshoumaru sentenced himself to a life of hell." He said without a care in the world, "Though it would be fun to watch him doing that." He added with mocking smirk, but he was silenced by the light growl that came from the Inu no Taisho. This was not a laughing matter and even though the upcoming event was inevitable, it would bring pain and sadness to Kagome. "In any case, what was his bride's name?" he asked on the other line._

_Touga coughed before saying a name that would soon be part of the Taisho family. "Konno Shimizu."_

_Their conversation just ended an hour ago. After which, his assistant went inside and handed him an envelope that has his name and office address on it. After dismissing his assistant he opened the small envelope and he was welcomed by a small card. Lifting the card's leaf he read the simple invitation that was printed in black ink and signed by her._

_Your presence would mean a lot._

_~Konno Shimizu_

Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts and focused his attention on his brother's wife. Sesshoumaru was here, so it could be the reason that his wife was also here, but the fact that she was _there_ with them at the same spot and happily conversing with Kagome totally got his curiosity.

'_Maybe she was just trying to get to know her husband's siblings.'_ A part of his mind thought. He mentally nodded and accepted that it could be the reason.

"Your photographs that were displayed in this manor didn't do you any justice. You are much beautiful in person, I must say." Shimizu said that made Kagome blushed.

"Thank you for the compliment, Shimizu. You yourself are a beauty in your own right." Kagome gave back her compliment. ''It seemed like my mother knows you that much and you said you knew us. Are you here often?'' Kagome asked after a while, getting another sandwich from the tray and putting it on her plate.

"I don't personally know the two of you. All I have seen were your photos that hung on the wall by the grand staircase." She said referring to the oil painted life-sized portrait of each family member. "And those that were inside the den." She added.

"Oh, that. Our mom had that idea." Each member of the family has oil painted portrait that hung on the wall beside the spiral grand staircase. The newest of which was her's and Inuyasha's as theirs were done when they were still in London. "It was beautiful, but the first time that I saw it hanging there, it freaked the hell out of me. I don't know." She animatedly told her. She shrugged afterwards and took a sip from her cola. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked suddenly when she noticed that Shimizu wasn't putting anything on her plate.

"Thanks, but I don't have the appetite." She answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Oh, okay. So, besides my mom, who else do you know in the family?" Kagome asked in a friendly tone. Their visitor was meek and a little shy. But she seemed nice, and she has a feeling that they could become friends as she was known by her family.

"Sesshoumaru," Shimizu saw as Kagome's eyes become uneasy by the mere mention of his husband's name. She even caught Inuyasha's attention, who was silently eating and listening to their conversation. It seemed like there was something up with these siblings that she was not aware of.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said after a while. "Are you here to visit him?" Maybe she was one of his chosen friends way back that she had not the chance to meet. "I don't know where he is right now. Maybe you could ask around." She nonchalantly added.

- II -

She was surprised with Kagome's question, but immediately hid her expression. Why would Kagome ask that, didn't she know who she was? ''Oh, Sesshoumaru didn't tell you?'' Shimizu stared at Kagome's eyes curiously asking her. She saw as Kagome's brow formed a furrow. It seemed like she hasn't got a clue to whatever she was saying. But didn't she already mail them an invitation? She even addressed it to Inuyasha, but they never came. Kagome glanced at her brother who was now all ears to their conversation.

Kagome's reaction told her of what she didn't know. So her brother didn't tell her about the invitation, _ne_? She was about to find out the reason why and she was getting a little excited to see her reaction.

Inuyasha shifted on his position to listen carefully to where this conversation was going. He had a bad feeling, though Shimizu seemed nice, but then again she was Sesshoumaru's wife, and that made her an obstacle. Dragging his eyes on Shimizu's face, he saw confusion crossed her dark orbs so quickly, but it was gone the moment she blinked her lids as if it never occurred. He frowned at that. Why?

Shimizu's surprised expression didn't escaped Inuyasha's eyes. He straightened on his seat and continued listening to them, but was readying himself for anything that was about to come. If what he was thinking was right, then this was going to be a big surprise for his sister. Still eyeing Shimizu whose eyes were now blank as the dark midnight sky, he decided to intercept in the situation. He didn't liked what he was feeling. Even if her intention to say that was as innocent as her face, he could not let it make through his sister. She won't be happy to hear it. "Kagome, maybe we should go inside now. You should have some rest before dinner." He stood up from his seat and was about to gather her things when Shimizu's voiced stopped him.

''No, I'm not.'' Shimizu said to the both of them leaning back on her chair. ''I'm not just a family friend. And I'm not here to visit Sesshoumaru, Kagome." Shimizu softly said as she shifted on her seat and placed her hands on her lap. She had no idea of what happened as to why Kagome seemed to not have any clue on her elder brother's life. She was certain that her card made its way to Inuyasha. She had a talk with the one who brought it to him and she was assured that Inuyasha received it. So why was this happening? She snapped from her thoughts and continued, whatever it was she was going to find out now. "Sesshoumaru and I are here to visit the two of you." Her eyes went from Kagome to Inuyasha, who was now standing next to his sister's seat.

Kagome was getting confused by the moment. Was she hearing it right? Shimizu and Sesshoumaru were here _to visit her and Inuyasha?_ Why would that be? This manor was where Sesshoumaru lived. So what did she meant by that? She knew she had to ask her if she wanted to know what that was and so she dared. "What do you mean you two are just visiting us?" She asked grabbing the cola from the table. She felt her throat dried.

Inuyasha, who was eyeing Shimizu's every move, gritted his teeth. A low growl escaped his lips as a warning to end the conversation. But none of them didn't heed his warning and went on with it. He didn't want to be rude because Shimizu was nice and she hasn't done anything bad, but the fact that what she was about to say would eventually wound Kagome's scarred emotions was getting him angry. It was too early for her.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't live here anymore, Kagome." She said and once again saw Kagome's blue orbs became uneasy. Kagome's eyes held confusion at what she was saying, she could see through that easily. She could not feign such expression ― she was too kind to be lying about what she feel. Shimizu heaved a deep sigh. If she was really innocent about the whole thing, she would be glad to inform Kagome what she wanted to know. After all, she was her sister-in-law. Kagome seemed nice and bubbly that she knew there would not be a boring time with her. She was sweet and friendly that she had a feeling that she could easily make friends with her. She didn't have that many friends, and having a sister-in-law as friend would be nice. Shimizu contemplated on continuing with whatever she had to say. If Kagome didn't have any clue about her brother's life, would she be glad if she would tell her? Given her personality, she was guessing that she would. She heaved a sigh before she continued, "Sesshoumaru and I are living elsewhere, Kagome."

"What do you mean by that?" She dared to ask. She didn't want to be confused anymore and she didn't want to beat around the bush any further.

"I thought you were already informed that Sesshoumaru and I had been married for almost a year now,I am his wife_._''

Shimizu words were soft and didn't have any meaning hidden behind it, but the moment Kagome heard it she went still.

Inuyasha's growl got louder but he could not direct it on the woman sitting across them. She was also innocent of some things that were surrounding their family's life and he could not put the blame on her. He was frustrated and angry with the whole situation as he could not undo what has been done. He turned to look at Kagome. Her face ran out of color at what she had heard. Shock was an understatement, if there was any expression that was beyond shock, it was what he was seeing. She had dropped the cola from her grasp and it poured on her lap. She went still and he could feel her whole body tensed.

_His wife._

"Are you alright?" Shimizu asked as she unceremoniously stood from her chair and went straight to Kagome leaning on her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. The gladness that she envisioned on Kagome's face once she knew that she was her sister-in-law had easily gone down the drain. She was not prepared for this. She thought Kagome would at least be happy for her.

Inuyasha, being the one who had first recovered from being momentarily stunned, got his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Kagome. Shimizu dared to inform her of the inevitable, but she was also oblivious of the whole thing. When his sister didn't even move a bit, he crouched next to her, giving Shimizu a stare that meant to stay away.

She was stunned by the intensity of his stare, she didn't do anything but it seemed like she was being blamed for what happened. She stood from her position and stepped back. She only wanted to know if Kagome was okay. But Inuyasha wanted her to stay away. So this was what Sesshoumaru meant when he said that the hanyou was over protective when it came to Kagome. She accidentally heard his conversation with Kagome's best friend, Sango, at their reception. She attended the reception in behalf of the Taisho's younger children but was not there when the ceremony took place.

''Kags,'' he gently shook her shoulders. She was still in shock and stared at nothing in particular. He looked at Shimizu excusing himself and his sister as he helped Kagome stood up. ''Hey, are you alright?'' He whispered to her ear as he helped her walk away from the lawn.

Kagome blinked. ''Inuyasha...'' was all she could mutter. Sesshoumaru was married. Shimizu's words ran through her mind like a broken record that she faltered on her steps, her knees were wobbly and she her body was shaking. Inuyasha was quick to hold her before she could even hit the ground. She held onto his arms tight, trying to stand on her own, but was never successful.

''Kagome,'' he called her but she only looked at him. Her eyes were blank and he was sure that she was still shaken from the uncalled for revelation, so he took the liberty to carry his sister into his arms. They had left Shimizu alone at the lawn with a confused expression on her face and headed inside the manor.

- II -

Inside the manor Kagome went limp at her brother's arms. She was not prepared for Shimizu's revelation. ''Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?'' Izayoi asked as she saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome upstairs. Her daughter was just reading a while ago at the lawn. She was just having her time and this happened. She just went inside for awhile and this was what she would see?

''She just felt dizzy mother.'' Inuyasha said as he glanced over his shoulder. He knew Izayoi would worry about this. She had loved Kagome like her own and like any mother she would be worried if anything ever happened to her children. Kagome mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him for taking care of Izayoi's worried question.

''Are you alright, sweetheart?'' Izayoi went to climb the stairs. Her face and voice evoked wariness for her darling daughter, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

''I think she'll need some rest, mom. Jetlag's coming to her.'' Yeah blame it on the jetlag. He thanked the Kamis for that, hoping that their mother would believe his alibi.

Inuyasha heard a sigh of relief from their mother. Thank the Kamis Izayoi believed the 'jetlag' thing. Well, it wasn't that hard to believe knowing that they just arrived days ago. ''Oh okay. I'll tell the servant to bring her some food and medicine.'' Izayoi turned on her heels and went to the kitchen to prepare something for her youngest. Kagome once again mouthed a 'thank you'. His sister wasn't really very good at lying, especially with Izayoi. He continued to climb the stairs with Kagome still in his arms. Once they'd reached her room, he gently placed her on the plush bed and covered her with the comforter.

''Rest Kagome.'' he said as he kissed her sister's forehead. She closed her eyes and silently wished that sleep would soon come and take her away. She didn't want to think of what happened that afternoon. Even for a while she wanted to forget, _everything_.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Review, _ne_? XD


	11. Chapter 10: Maze of Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**I was frustrated with the way my life took its course yesterday that I have not updated. But I realized that the people who patiently waited for an update was not supposed to suffer in my behalf. So for the nth time, I am asking for your forgiveness regarding the lateness of this post. I hope that you understand. :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Ten: Maze of Emotions_

Shimizu was left alone in the center of the Taisho's manicured lawn, confused and a little weary. She was silently contemplating on what happened as she let herself slowly sit down on the chair that Kagome has seated before. She felt her body shiver at the remembrance of Inuyasha's stare, or rather, _glare_. What was that for? Why did it felt like he was blaming her all of a sudden?

Her thoughts went back to when she accidentally heard Sesshoumaru talking to Kagome's best friend…

_She was seeking for her groom. It was her wedding day and the ceremony was about to start but Sesshoumaru still was not there yet. He was the only missing from the event that was about to transpire and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her parents if he ever didn't show himself up. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was not the person who would just leave without a word. He was so respectable that he would not even dare to let this kind of event lay its dirty hands on his name._

_She was half running the endless hallway of the function room, her heels clicking with every step she made, when she heard his voice as she passed by a slightly opened door._

"_You should not have come." Sesshoumaru said._

_Shimizu stopped from her tracks when she saw her groom facing her direction. 'Did he know that I was looking for him?' she thought._

_She was about to push the door and enter the room to let her presence be known when she heard a woman's voice. The woman's voice was soft but firm as she called him by his name. She went still and hid herself behind the wall. He was with somebody else, at their wedding day, of all the days! Eyeing the room from the narrow slit the door provided her, she saw the woman went up to his direction. She could not decipher who she was because her back was facing her._

_The woman's long black hair that was up in a high ponytail seemed endless as it cascaded down her slender back and ended just above her small waist. The black, body hugging, mini dress that she was sporting was paired by an equally black pair of stilettos, contrasted the milky white skin of her bare back and long legs._

"_Why shouldn't I?" she heard her speak with a slight tinge of sarcasm lacing her tone. Shimizu saw as her head tilted a bit, her raven hair danced at the sudden movement. She seemed to raise her head to meet his eyes. She was mocking him with the sarcasm that was dripping on her words every time she speaks. "Shouldn't you be a little nicer to me?" the question was asked in a mocking tone. "After all, you are getting _married_." She said the last sentence with such mockery._

_Who was this woman? Why did she spoke with Sesshoumaru in such a way? Questions started to erupt from her mind every second that she was watching them and hearing their exchange of words. Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru to see his reaction, but she saw none. His face was devoid of any emotion and she was not even a little bit surprised about it. He seemed like he was not affected at all. He was still and just focusing his attention on the woman in front of him._

_What she said next caught Shimizu's attention._

"_It is good that none of them have come." She said, referring to her best friend and her brother. "Or else, you and your half brother would have shed blood in the happiest day of your entire existence." Sango said with a snicker. She was just speaking metaphorically and ironically as she walked a step forward and dared to place a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm while looking beyond the opened glass window pane. She shrugged before she added, "Oh well, knowing how protective Inuyasha was at Kagome, it sure will definitely turn out on a bloodshed."_

_Shimizu's eyes widened a fraction at what she heard. Her hands found its way to her mouth and covered it as a surprised gasp escaped her glossed lips. She could not afford to be caught eavesdropping. She could not let them see her in such a state. She pressed herself behind the wall, more than she already was. Who was this woman, really? Why was she speaking with sarcasm and mockery towards Sesshoumaru? And did she, by any means, know his siblings? Another batch of mind confusing questions arose inside her mind. She talked about Kagome and Inuyasha. And by what she heard, the hanyou was so protective of their youngest sister. She closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air before she slowly released it through her mouth, her hands still cupped on half of her face. She sent them an invitation to this wedding ceremony, but none of them has made an appearance before her, and she didn't even know the reason why._

"_Hn, you speak too much, woman." he said as he darted his glare on her hand that was resting on his arm. Sango took her time in letting him go before she continued her steps, directing on the large window._

_Shimizu could not take any more of their words. She decided that all she heard was enough and that she must take her leave at once, before any of them notice her presence. Detaching herself from pressing on the wall, Shimizu slowly walked away from the room as silently as she could._

"_Your bride is waiting for you." Sango said above whisper, but the tone of her voice didn't escape his sensitive ears. A pent up anger was slowly rising from the tone of her voice as she grasped the curtain that was neatly tied on the window's side. She was angry __―__ for her best friend that was about to lose the one she loved to a woman she had not known of._

_Sesshoumaru nose twitched, he smelled something from behind the wall that separated them from the hall. A growled escaped from his lips at the scent that was lingering outside the room, "Bitch." He said, referring at nothing in particular._

_One corner of Sango's lips rose at the word that escaped the Ice Prince's mouth. He was right, _life really is a bitch.

_Time has passed after their 'small talk' and the ceremony was over and done with in less than half an hour. It was so short that it seemed like it never even occurred. But it did happen. Only few were given the chance to witness the matrimony and Sango was there, while everyone was oblivious of her presence, standing near the entrance of the function room. The newly-weds stood in front of the make-shift altar as they faced each other. Sango released a sigh of frustration that she never knew she was holding. Staring intently at the couple that was now bound to each other, she released a huff. She was sure that Sesshoumaru knew she was there, but his new wife was oblivious of her presence, just like the others were. She didn't want to go unnoticed by them so she decided to walk the path that Shimizu walked before. Her stilettos that made a clicking sound on the tiled floor made all the people inside the function room turn their heads into her direction. The black, body hugging, mini dress that she wore looked like she was going on a wake, complete with a veil that covered her eyes, pinned into a black hat and matching gloves on both her hands._

_Surprise was evident on everybody's face at the sight of her and much was seen in his bride's, her lips parted the moment she saw her __―__ the woman who was with Sesshoumaru a while ago._

_Sango scanned the whole room with her eyes and found confusion and disbelief etched on Touga and Izayoi's face as her eyes dawned on them. They could not believe that she would do such a display, but she knew that they would understand. Sesshoumaru who was just calm about the whole thing didn't budge from the show off as he eyed every move that Sango made._

_She stopped halfway on the isle, raising her gloved hand to her lips and without everybody prepared for it, she blew a kiss that was directed at Sesshoumaru._

_A gasped of surprise escaped the lips of the women that were present in the said event and even in Shimizu's. Sesshoumaru just smirked at the mocking display of Kagome's best friend. He knew what she meant. And he was feeling the message she just sent._

'_Welcome to a life of hell.'_

- II -

Sesshoumaru who was still working on the papers that was neatly filed on his office desk raised a brow at his father's low growl. A crease formed in his forehead as he think of something that might stir anger on the Inu no Taisho. He looked over his shoulder, only to see the affirmation of his thoughts. His father was angry, indeed, but he was suppressing it.

"What seem to have gotten your attention, father?" he asked looking over his shoulder. He knew that his father know the question's hidden meaning.

Touga was standing behind him when he saw what happened to his only daughter. She looked horrified and trembling from whatever Shimizu had said. They were just talking earlier, something that he didn't know about. Kagome seemed to be okay until something from Shimizu's mouth made her shocked. He could not put the blame on Inuyasha, for his second son was silent for some time and seemed like just listening before he intercepted a moment ago.

What was with Shimizu's words that Kagome went like that?

A huff escaped his lips before he turned around and face his eldest son. "I have to take my leave now, Sesshoumaru." He said without even answering his question. He was sure that his son would know about it sooner or later. He released a frustrated sigh. He would seek answers from his mate and son, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled by his father's momentary behavior, but it didn't show on his face. Instead, he nodded his head in affirmation before Touga took his steps to the door and went out of his study. Curiosity filled him as he stood on his seat and decided to take the position that his father once had, behind the glass window. He was faced by Shimizu, standing alone on the spot that was once Kagome and Inuyasha's position.

He stared at her back that faces him as he think of something that might happen between her and his siblings. Questions instantly filled his mind the moment she turned as if sensing someone was staring at her and wanting to find who it was. Why was she there and left alone? Surely, Kagome was not rude to leave a new company all by herself. Inuyasha was not that ill-bred either, though he has an attitude most of the times, but to have left a woman alone in the lawn though said woman invaded their spot, was not something that he would do. So, why was she all alone?

He thought he found the way through the maze of events that he was now trailing when he saw Shimizu's confused expression as she turned and found out that he was the one she was looking for. Her confusion was mixed with wariness and…was that apprehension?

Meanwhile Shimizu snapped from her thoughts as she felt someone staring at her. Raven orbs scanned the vicinity but she found no one, then her eyes lifted to the window of her husband's study and found a pair of amber-gold eyes that was staring back at her. It belonged to Sesshoumaru.

She became uneasy by the look that her husband was giving her. His face was emotionless but the weight of the stare that he was giving her was sending chills down her spine. She was a little apprehensive by the look in his eyes. She didn't know what was going through his mind and that made her anxious.

'_What was happening?' _she thought with a frown.

Her eyes widened a fraction at the recollection of the past events that had just transpired. Did her husband saw what happened? Was he standing there long enough to witness Kagome's previous reaction? Questions flooded her mind as she fought the stare that he was giving her. Another crease formed on her forehead as the frown on her face deepened. The answer to all her question was, _maybe. _And then it dawned on her. Was he blaming her too? Like Inuyasha did? Fear crossed her eyes at the realization. Of all the things she wanted Sesshoumaru to have her feel, this was not an addition. She was alright with his stoicness and unemotional demeanor but letting her feel fear and anxiety was beyond her expectations.

She was the first to break their eye contact and forced her eyes on the ground beneath her feet. She didn't want to be blamed for what she had not done. Why did it seem that everybody was blaming her for what happened to Kagome?

She let a moment pass before she breathed a deep sigh and composed herself. She didn't do anything and that made her conscience clean. Tilting her head up, she gave Sesshoumaru a final glance before she turned and sported her way back to the manor.

- II -

Shimizu was standing at the middle of their room with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She let a snicker escaped her lips, _'their room, how pathetic' _she thought. This guest room had been hers and Sesshoumaru's room whenever they were staying at the Taisho manor. They had never used his room as theirs, and she couldn't even guess the reason why. She went inside to avoid his presence and to further think of what had happened a while back. She knew that she was clean, her conscience was clean, but why does it feel like she had done something wrong? She mentally shook her head at the thought. She was not guilty, period. She would not let that event ruin her day.

A faint knock on the door made her snapped out of her thoughts. She seemed like doing it more often the moment she met with her husband's siblings. She sighed and went to open the door. A servant in her uniform greeted her a good evening before saying anything.

"Dinner is served, Miss." The servant said with a curt bow of her head.

Shimizu nodded her head before she answered. "I will be right there in a while."

The servant was nowhere in sight when she closed the door and leaned on it. She allowed her lungs to be filled with much needed air before she composed herself, dusting the invisible dirt on the skirt of her kimono. She was all set, she believed. She tore her back from leaning behind the closed door and went in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, Shimizu smiled at herself. She had to be calm and composed. The whole family would be there and she didn't want out make a fool out of herself by acting weird. When she was satisfied with what she saw on her reflection, she turned to the direction of the door and headed down for the dining room.

The silence that welcomed her as she entered the dinner hall took her by surprise, but she didn't let it surface on her face, or she would have made a fool out of herself. They might even think that she was guilty of nothing. They seemed to be all okay. The earlier tension that circled her, Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to subside a bit. She scanned each of them as she walked to her chair. Izayoi who was the first to notice her presence greeted and welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Take your seat, Shimizu dear." She said gesturing her chair beside her husband.

"Thank you, Milady." She said with a curt nod after she said her evening greetings to all. She took her seat, before she noticed that the members of the family were not complete. The empty chair beside Izayoi suggested that Kagome was missing. "Aren't we going to wait for Kagome?" she innocently asked.

Inuyasha who was about to answer her was cut by Izayoi's voice. "She was tired and was taking her rest, Shimizu." She informed her as she put food on her mate's plate. "Don't worry about Kagome and just eat your dinner." She gently said that earned a huff from the hanyou that was sitting across the table. She eyed her son who just shrugged and continued on eating his meal.

The hanyou's huffing didn't escape Shimizu's ears. '_So, he was still upset at me.'_ She mentally shrugged the thought off and pretended that she didn't notice it. Her eyes went on Sesshoumaru and then towards Touga who just continued eating the food that Izayoi had put on his plate. They seemed not to care at the silent tension between her and Inuyasha.

Dinner was through and the Taisho's were now starting to leave the dinner hall one by one, when Shimizu spoke out of a sudden.

"Milady, can I have your permission to bring Kagome her dinner?" she gently asked before the retreating back of Izayoi. She was still seated on her chair and was about to stand when Izayoi turned to face her. Her brows rose in a questioning manner from her request and she could guess why. It was not her duty to bring Kagome dinner and based from what happened earlier, Izayoi doubted if they got close enough for her to do as such.

Inuyasha who was just on the act of standing from his seat was taken aback by the request that Shimizu just made. Touga, on the other hand went still from exiting the dinner hall, but didn't care to face her direction. Sesshoumaru, who was silently standing beside his father, looked over his shoulder.

Blinking from the momentary surprise Izayoi gently said, "Sure, dear. You may bring her dinner." She nodded her approval with a smile, before turning around and continued her exit. The grunt of disapproval from Inuyasha could be heard as he pushed his chair away from the dinner table and walked to exit the dinner hall, passing both his parents and brother in the process.

Shimizu followed the hanyou's retreating back with her raven orbs. He was disapproving the simple request that she just asked from his mother? She darted her eyes on Izayoi, though her back was now facing her. Offering a smile at the permission she got from the Lady of the manor, Shimizu curtly bowed her head. She was about to turn and head to the kitchen to ask a servant to prepare something for Kagome when she heard her mother-in-law's voice once again.

"Her room is just across Sesshoumaru's, just in case you didn't know." Izayoi said as she looked at her over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank those wonderful people who review the last chapter. Your reviews always make me happy. THANK YOU! :D I like Sango and I think that she ROCKS! hahaha Continue reviewing, _ne_? :P


	12. Chapter 11: A Dream of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inyusha, the characters and the manga belonged to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai:**_ I hope this would make up for my shortcomings! TT_TT It's been a long day for me.

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Eleven: A Dream of the Past_

_June 2005_

_Taisho Manor_

_It was the night of her eighteenth birthday. Touga, as he had promised her, held a grand celebration for this special day. The banquet was prestige and glamorous that even the media were invited. It would be the day that Touga will announce Kagome as his heiress, much to her surprise. She knew that she was adopted, and thus accepted the fact that she could not become a direct heir of the Inu no Taisho. They never kept the truth from her or from anybody else. The public knew that, and for sometime her adoption had stirred the media and the Tokyo business community. Her addition to the Taisho family's lineage of heirs, third from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, had caught their attention. Touga's business competitors and some of his board members went furious and even planned on sabotaging the adoption. They got worried that their chance on laying their hands on the Taisho fortune went even smaller than what it already was, but the moment that Touga knew of their plans, it easily went down the drain._

_Kagome looked from the glass window of her bedroom. It was facing the vast, manicured lawn of the Taisho estate that could be lined with the beautiful gardens of Japan. The whole landscape was so bright that it looked like it was daytime, except for the roof of dark blue sky hovering above. The different lightings from the posts, to the trees and even to the shaped bushes that adorned the place contrasted the dark night sky, with the stars sparkling in synchrony. A smile curved from her lips at the sight beyond the glass window. Her heart beat faster than it already was. She was excited. It was her day after all. She let her hand softly grasped the velvet curtain that was elegantly pushed to the side of the window, tied in gold rope. For a moment she marveled the scene beneath her __―__ guests were starting to arrive as the servants assisted them to the lawn. As her eyes followed a guest, she spotted the makeshift dance floor at the center of the grass carpeted ground. She never noticed it earlier and if her father was the one who had made it built, then she won't be surprised anymore. There was also a makeshift stage and a classical band that already started playing classical pieces that she guessed her mother hired just for this occasion._

_On the side, in front of her mother's various collections of orchids and carnations, the catering service was placed. They have lined different foods for her guests' __―__ from appetizers down to main courses and desserts, all looked delicious and she could not wait to taste it. Waiters were everywhere, serving different cocktails on their trays. Another round of scanning the whole place and she found what she had been looking for, there not far away from the stage, was the chocolate fondue surrounded by the round tables that was assigned for the guests. Her eyes lit at the sight of her favorite craving. She could not wait to dip a strawberry in that sumptuous temptation. Kagome bit her lower lip as mentally did a countdown before she could delve something in that luscious chocolate._

_The sound of the door opening made her turn her head to its direction. Izayoi was in the act of entering her room when she spotted her standing by the window. Her mother walked to her direction as a smile crossed her face. She smiled back at her mother, turning to face her as she detached herself from her bedroom window._

"_Happy birthday my dear," Izayoi said in a warm, gentle voice as she held her hands to give her daughter a warm hug._

"_Thank you mother," she said and accepted her mother's embrace._

"_You are so beautiful, my little hime." Izayoi complemented as she held Kagome at arm's length and looked at how she had become. Kagome pouted prettily at her mother's words. She could not believe that her mother was still referring to her as her 'little princess'. Her status could be compared to that of one as she was the only daughter in the family but, clearly she was not little anymore. Izayoi brushed her daughter's arms with her hands as she looked at her with teary eyes. Her lips were pressed together as she tried to suppress a sob._

"_Mom, why are you crying?" she asked and held her mother's hands._

_Izayoi's hands moved to the strands of curly locks that escaped her loose bun and gently tucked it behind her ears. "I am just happy to see how you have become." She said as she gently dabbed the tears from the corner of her eyes with her fingers. She breathed a sigh to calm herself before she added, "I am so proud of you, Kagome. We all are."_

"_And I am very much thankful to you, Mom." She responded with a warm smile._

"_Ah, let's not ruin our make-up with these unnecessary tears." Izayoi said as she, once again wiped the corners of her eyes. "Jakotsu made a wonderful job on that gown. You really looked like a princess, darling." She said, grabbing the tiara that sat in a velvet box in her daughter's vanity table. It was her present for her. She gave it to her earlier so that she could wear it with the gown that her designer and friend made for Kagome._

_Kagome sat on her vanity chair as her mother placed the tiara above her head. "There, beautiful." She heard Izayoi said as she stepped back and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Izayoi bend and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It fits you just right, my dearest." She whispered through her ear and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She smiled back at her mother's reflection in her vanity mirror. "Ne, we have to take our leave. It's time." She said as she held a hand on her daughter, with a nod Kagome accepted her mother's outstretched arm and placed her hand on hers. She stood from her chair and together they walk to the direction of the door._

_Meanwhile, Touga and Inuyasha were waiting at the base of the grand staircase for the debutante's appearance. Inuyasha could be seen fiddling with his tie as Touga buttoned the coat of his three piece suit. Izayoi first made her appearance and took her descent to join her family on waiting for Kagome. She was met by her mate's waiting outstretched hand that she accepted gladly. The exchange of pleasantries escaped their mouths before Touga placed a kiss on her cheek. After which, she walked to her son's place as she saw him struggle from fixing his bow and took the liberty of doing it for him. She gently fondled his shoulder as he mouthed a 'thank you' before they faced the flight of stairs and found Kagome already standing at the top._

_Loose curls dangled from her loose bun to her shoulders as she wore a beautiful one-strapped light pink gown that reached the floor, it was almost white. The sequins and the little Sakura leaves that adorned the thin strap on her shoulder were the only things that accentuate the simple dress. On her hands she wore silk gloves that reached her elbows and on her feet were closed shoes that matched the color of her gloves, shining like silk. She didn't wear any jewelry for her mother once told her that her eyes were her gems. She mentally smiled at herself at the thought. She felt like a princess __―__ beautiful and serene. _

_Standing at the top of the flight of stairs, Kagome saw her family waiting for her to descent. She saw Inuyasha and her father, both clad in their expensive suits. While Touga was used to wearing business suits, this was the first time that she saw her brother in one. Inuyasha was not used to that kind of clothing, but since it was her birthday, the hanyou had managed to wear one. She smiled at the thought. She appreciated the fact that her brother had actually agreed to wear a suit just to please her. She heaved a deep breath to calm her raging nerves from the excitement that she was feeling before she took the first step in descending the spiral steps of the grand staircase. She saw her family at the base of the stairs and gave them her sweetest smile. As she was nearing the base of the stairs, Inuyasha grabbed the bouquet of flowers that was placed on a table beside him. Outstretching a hand to the direction of his sister, he held on to the bouquet before a fanged grin crossed his lips._

_She accepted Inuyasha's hand, once she landed at the bottom of the stairs. She scanned the living room, silently hoping that she would see him standing there and also waiting for her, but her hopes crashed as no one was actually in the living room except for the six of them. The family butler and her nanny, Mayu, who were standing right behind her father, greeted her before they exited to the door that would lead them to the lawn where the banquet would be held._

_Touga's voice made her snap from her musings. She turned to face him and was welcomed by his warm embrace as he greeted her a "Happy Birthday," that she responded with a smile and a simple "Thank you." Before she could turn away from her father to face Inuyasha, Touga took out a velvet box from the inside pocket of his coat and opened it for her to see. He took the necklace from the confines of its box and held it before her. It was a simple gold chain that was so thin that one could not see from afar. The pendant that hung on it, served as the only thing that was visible, creating an illusion that it was hanging on its own. It was composed of six sapphire gems that matched her eyes, forming a cross._

"_It is beautiful." Kagome said as Touga placed it on her neck. Her hands moved up and feel the thin, cold chain on her skin._

"_There, it fit perfectly." Touga held her on arm's length before placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're just as beautiful, my princess."_

"_Thanks Dad." She said before turning to Inuyasha who was holding a bouquet of flowers._

_''Happy Birthday, pumpkin,'' Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her cheek before handing her the bouquet of white and pink roses that she gladly accepted. "Pure and pretty," he said referring to the bouquet that he had given her, "Just like you are."_

_A smile spread from her lips at her brother's simple attempt at poetry. ''Thank you.''_

_Nobody was aware of his presence from behind the glass door that led to the foyer. Sesshoumaru was standing there, holding a glass of brandy in his hand. He was just there to unwind, from the past events that happened in his life. He was never used to parties like this __―__ the exchange of fake pleasantries; the crowd and even the annoying smell of the guests' perfume as they roamed around the place made him feel disgusted. He was about to get inside when his eyes darted at the top of the stairs. There, she was standing, the very subject of his every thought, wearing her simple yet elegant dress that was made by Izayoi's friend, Jakotsu. He was mesmerized the moment that he laid his eyes on her as she cascaded the steps of the grand staircase. For a moment he let himself marvel the beauty that was, unfortunately his sister. He saw as her eyes tried to look for someone in the living room. He knew that she was looking for him. She actually came to him a week before and asked for his presence in her birthday celebration. A small smile crept on his lips at the remembrance of that day. Was she really expecting him to be there?_

_He stayed there for a moment longer, hearing the exchange of pleasantries from their family. And much to his surprise, he actually agreed with the hanyou as he heard his simple attempt at poetry, before he decided to head outside and just for this special night, he would let his presence grace her birthday. Light crossed his eyes as he hoped that, that would make her happy, at least._

"_Shall we?" Touga's said before he and Izayoi cascaded the last step and walked to the door, leading to the lawn._

_Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in response. Inuyasha placed her arm to link on his as they followed their parent's descent. She looked at her brother as Inuyasha gave her one of his fanged grin before they started to the direction of the door. The party would be starting in a little while._

- II -

_The party has begun and there were a lot of guests that the Taisho's have invited. All of her friends and classmates were there, even those of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's. They were all smiles at her as she scanned the whole place. It was marvelous. Her family had lived up to the public's expectations of how a party should be held._

_The Taisho's were ushered to the presidential table that was placed in front of the stage._

_Surprisingly, she saw Sesshoumaru already standing beside the said table, waiting for them. She knew he would be with them as he took the seat that she thought was meant for Inuyasha. She took her place at the left of her father and mouthed a 'Thank you' at Sesshoumaru that he responded with a curt nod. She was not surprised to receive such a reaction and just shrugged it off. All that's important was that, he was there. She eyed him sideways and saw that he was wearing a three-piece suit just like their father and Inuyasha. On his inner shirt's collar, she saw the small Sakura leaves that was much like hers, only his were darker in color. A faint smile crossed her lips at that, she didn't have any idea that Jakotsu had planned on doing a matching suit for her dress, but she was happy that it had, because she and him had somehow matched. She was more than glad that he had come and she was sure that it radiated on her face. She personally asked for his presence on her birthday, a week before and she actually was not expecting that he would be there, sitting next to her._

_Waiters, that the catering services provided, had started to serve dinner, when Touga decided to stand from his seat, in between his mate and daughter. He nodded at the family butler as he handed him a microphone while he passed by directing to the makeshift stage._

_Everyone turned their heads on the Inu no Taisho, as he stood at the center of the makeshift stage holding a microphone in his hands. Cameras started clicking and flashing as Touga move the device he was holding in front of his lips. He coughed and cleared his throat before saying anything, while the guests silently waited for the anticipated words of the Taisho patriarch._

"_May I have your attention everyone? First of all I would like to greet each and everyone a pleasant evening," Touga started and made a scan of the whole place with his amber orbs. "It is indeed a wonderful night for my one and only daughter, who was celebrating her eighteenth birthday. And thus, is the best time to welcome her in the community that we are all in," he paused to give his audience a time to digest what he was speaking of. The media who was also invited had already started recording what they had came for, cameras flashing blinded the scene before Touga started speaking again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to one of the direct heirs of the Taisho family. Please welcome my one and only daughter, my heiress, Taisho Kagome." A loud applause spread through the crowd as Touga stepped back to give way to Kagome who was ascending the steps of the makeshift stage._

_A chain of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' erupted from the crowd as they had their first real sight of the Taisho heiress as she faced them. Once beside her father, Kagome roamed her sapphire orbs among her guests. Cameras started on flashing again to capture her on film as she stood side by side with the Inu no Taisho of the west, which happens to be her father. She was so fascinated by the whole situation that she didn't noticed Sesshoumaru stood from his place and make an exit heading for the manor._

_After some time the announcement had come to an end, Kagome met with her father's business associates as each introduced her to their son's and daughter's. She had a small talk to each and everyone before she noticed that Sesshoumaru had already left, seeing that no one was seated on his place. Her eyes never seized in scanning the whole place for a particular taiyoukai that she was looking for. She was having a conversation with one of her father's business associate's son when Inuyasha came to her and made an excuse that he must talk to her. He must have sensed that she was beginning to feel bored with whatever they were talking about. She said a 'thank you' before she headed inside the manor. She was glad that she had somehow escaped those conversations. She didn't want to have to talk business on her special day much more, she was looking for someone and they were just delaying her time._

"_Hey, where do you think you are you going?" Sango's voice sounded in her ears as she passed her by. She was about to get out of the manor when she saw Kagome heading inside. She grabbed her best friend's arm and turned her so that they could face each other._

"_Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed at the sight of her best friend and gave her a light hug._

_Sango accepted her embrace before she pulled herself away from Kagome. "Please, spare me those, Kagome." She said with a gesture of her hand before smiling at Kagome. She was referring to the way she spoke of endearments towards her. It's not that she hated what her best friend has called her, but she just thought that those were for little girls and she, or they were not those little girls anymore._

_Kagome's eyes rolled ceiling ward, but eventually darted from behind her best friend's form._

"_Looking for someone?" She asked but thus received a questioning look from her best friend. She was obviously looking for her dear eldest brother and Ice Prince, better known as Sesshoumaru. She knew when she started looking for him a little while ago. Sango's brow rose and tilted her head at her, "Well?"_

_Kagome just stared at her best friend's chocolate orbs. She was caught._

"_I am not your best friend for nothing, dear." Sango said with a sincere, soft smile. Kagome stifled a grin, pertaining to her best friend's antics while Sango rolled her eyes. She sighed after a moment. It was obvious that Kagome was looking for only one person. "I am sad, though, to inform you that Sesshoumaru is not here, Kagome." She said with a slight shake of her head. She saw the light in her eyes fade a bit. She was really looking for Mr. Fluffy, but the moment she blinked it was gone away, as if it never happened._

_With a smile, Kagome said to Sango, "I'll try to look for him inside."_

_Sango let go of the debutant and just followed her retreating back with her eyes. One could never prevent Kagome form doing something she wanted. A sad smile crossed her lips as she thought of what could happen once she found what she was looking for and silently prayed that the happiness and light in her eyes would not fade by the end of the evening._

- II -

_Sesshoumaru left the party outside and went to his father's study. He was sure that Kagome would be surprised to find out that he had left, but what he didn't expected her to do was that she actually looked for him. He saw her from his position behind the glass window as she kept on roaming around the area, having a small talk with some of their father's business associates that she happened to pass by, while patiently scanning the whole place. Her eyes constantly roamed the lawn as the party progressed. He also saw as Inuyasha excused her from Mr. Todashima's son and let her be as she headed for the manor. He pulled himself away from the window and settled on one of the stools in his father's bar. Pouring himself a glass of bourbon, Sesshoumaru's thoughts went to the time when she had first spoke to him._

_Ever since that fateful day, Kagome had always been the one to reach out to him._

_Those thoughts lingered in his mind since the day when she gained back her ability to speak. For so long he had been bitter about his father's new family. And her addition to that had fired up his hatred. But she had been so friendly towards him, always following him to gain his attention, asking him what he wants, and asking his opinions on some random stuff she had been thinking. She had been annoying, but that made him missed her presence whenever she's not around, though he acted like a total jerk whenever she was within his sight. But that was until the day when he couldn't feel the hatred in his heart anymore. He had learned to forgive his father and accepted his second family. He had grown affection for the lowly human who he had despised before, loved her since she was fifteen. The one his beast had chosen. But, he couldn't tell her what he already felt, because she was still his sister, adopted or otherwise._

_Sesshoumaru heard footsteps nearing the study and a faint knock on the door before one of the panels opened and entered the muse of his thoughts._

_''Sesshoumaru," she was standing by the door, staring at him before she decided to enter their father's study. "What are you doing here, all by yourself?'' she dared to ask. Kagome found him sitting at the bar stool with a glass on his hand and a half empty bottle sitting at the bar table. She slowly made her way to him, assessing his mood._

_''Hn.''_

_'He's such a snob.' She didn't voice out her thoughts, instead she asked him as she closed the door behind her. ''Why don't you join us outside?'' Taking a step forward, she silently hoped that he would give in to her request._

_Sesshoumaru looked at her over his shoulder and took a sip of his bourbon before saying, ''You know how I hate those kinds of events.'' He snorted and gulped on the remaining liquid on his glass._

_She flinched at his response. That was the first sentence that he had ever said to her, and like his usual mood, his words were just as cold. What happened to the Sesshoumaru that sat next to her earlier? Was that her imagination playing on her? She got confused. His actions made her to be, but she would still try at what she was best at, and that was reaching out to him. She heaved a deep sighed before saying something, ''U-uhm, d-do you w-want me to stay here? I can be your company.'' She offered, though she was unsure if he would accept her company._

_''Your party is outside. You have no business here.'' He said without thinking of what would she feel. She'd been reaching out to him again, yet he was pushing her away, like he always did._

_'He didn't really mean it, did he?' she asked herself. He was pushing her away again, but she was stubborn and kept her ground, hoping that he would see her way. "I can see that you have been drinking for some time." She said dodging his words and shrugging it off as if she never heard it coming from him._

_He huffed at her attempt on diverting their conversation._

_That didn't escape her ears as she sported to his direction. Heaving a sigh to ease the nervousness that she was beginning to feel, Kagome dared to ask him. ''Why are you treating me like this?" she figured that she needed to ask that if she wanted to know his feelings about her constant annoyance, or so that's what he called it. "All I do is reach out to you, but you are the one who always turn away from me.'' She didn't expect that she would actually feel hurt as she fought the choke that wanted to erupt from her throat. She would not cry, she didn't want to cry, not in front of him._

_Sesshoumaru's hand froze in the air at her question, but he let a moment pass before he continued on pouring himself another glass of whiskey._

_''Do you really hate me that much?'' she continued at the sight of his nonchalance while stifling a sob on her throat. Why was he being difficult? ''I just want my family to be whole on this special day. Can't you give me that?'' she said._

_Sesshoumaru turned on his seat and looked in her eyes. He saw the sadness that evoked from within, but he could not take back all that has been said. Kagome was not supposed to like him in the first place. They were not supposed to get close._

_Kagome could feel her eyes began to water. How could this man treat her that way? What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment, much more coming from him? She knew that she once said that she liked him, and many a hundred times that she had showed him, but still that didn't gave him the right to make her feel that way. Kagome's eyes trained at him as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall down from her eyes._

_Sesshoumaru, uncaring of what was happening to her, turned to face the bar once again and drank the remaining liquid from his glass. He knew he had to do something before her she let herself let go of those tears. He cleared his throat before he stood from his seat and stand before her. He was about to say something but was halted by her words._

_''Ever since mother brought me here, you never talked to me or played with me. It's always been Inuyasha.'' She said as she stared straight in his eyes. She could not take the feelings anymore and let her tears rolled down to her cheeks. ''You were always so cold and distant. What have I done to you to deserve this kind of treatment? Do you really loath me for being adopted by your family? Tell me, please tell me Sesshoumaru.'' She never imagined herself doing this, crying in front of him. This man, she had loved this man since she was fifteen, yet all she had received from him were cold stares and cold shoulders._

_He just looked at her. Why was she crying? It wasn't as if he was that important to be there with her in this party. After all he had been with her earlier._

_She looked at him and saw nothingness, another one of his stupid cold glare that she hated so much. She roughly wiped her tear stricken face with the back on her gloved hand. She had to be brave. Filling her lungs with air, she braced herself before saying something. This would be the last time that she would make a fool out of herself. ''I'm sorry to have bothered you like this, forget I ever came to you.'' She said in a firm voice. She knew she had to put an end to this matter, that was better known as her feelings, she was not that stupid to hold on to an unrequited love. Heaving a breath of resignation, Kagome turned on her heel and prepared to leave the room when his voice stopped her._

_''Stay.''_

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I've read them again before I decided to post this one and thank you for making me smile. My mind was stressed out with the way things were going this past week and I don't think I've done a good job on this chapter, but I would like to see what you think of this one. So review, _ne_? :)


	13. Chapter 12: Aishite Imasu

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai:**_ It's been so long and I know that most of you were wondering if I am dropping this story like this. I AM NOT. And you can now be rest assured that I will continue on this one. This is my current baby, and leaving it behind meant leaving a part of my life.

**- **Another thing, I've raised the rating of this fic for safety. And before I forgot, **THIS CONTAINS A LEMON. **For mature readers ONLY! No YIMs please! Thank you! :D

So without further ado, here is a new chapter. :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Twelve: Aishite imasu_

_She paused on her tracks and went still. She could not believe it. Was she actually hearing him said that?_

_''Stay.'' He repeated when another step was made._

_Kagome fully stopped from going anywhere. Her brother was never fond of repeating himself; much less was he ever heard to repeat anything that he says, once it left his thin lips. But, this was the first time that he said the word that surprised her and actually repeating it when she made a move to get away from him. She had no idea what was going through his mind as to why he stopped her from going anywhere. Barely making a move as her back was to him, she didn't notice when he stood from his barstool and walked to where she was standing until she felt his hot breath as it fanned the back of her neck. His breath that was touching her skin made her feel goose bumps all over her body. She fought the shudder that wanted to surface on her body, but could not fight the fine hairs on her skin from standing on their ends._

_''Why are you looking for me?'' she heard him asked and she knew what he meant by that. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her like an eagle hovering over its prey __―__ a prey that willingly went to him, who he pushed away but chased back, and now this was where he would torture it first before devouring her, whole._

_''I-I...'' Kagome could not seem to find her voice. She was being held captive without a chain, but his words were enough to startle the wits out of her. She heaved a deep breath to soothe the nervousness that was starting to take form inside her system. Didn't she already mention that she wanted her family to be whole on this special night? Was that the only reason why he stopped her? Just to ask her of why she was looking for him? Kagome sighed inaudibly and mentally shook her head. Sure, that was her primary reason, but she was also planning on doing, or rather, saying something. It was all about telling him what she feels. Even though she had been telling him since time immemorial, this was what she felt as the right time for it. She had turned eighteen, and maybe he would take her seriously now. She just wanted to make a bond with him and tell him what she felt, and then maybe, just maybe her feelings would go away if he so tried to acknowledge it, even for a bit. It would be her first and last real chance. And she was silently hoping that he wouldn't embarrass her on her special day. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what would happen next. Filling her lungs with air, Kagome summed all her courage. This would not be easy. It was now or never. With her eyes closed she softly said, ''Aishite imasu.''_

_She hadn't seen as his lips curved in a half smile, but was eventually gone as fast as it occurred. 'She loves me, huh?' the thought lingered in his mind. She was extra courageous this night. An elegant brow raised but none came out of his mouth._

_She turned to face him but was met by his chest as she gently bumped her head into him. Opening her eyes and forcing it to look straight at him, she summoned all her courage and told him once again, ''I love you, Sesshoumaru.'' She said with every emotion she felt. Her eyes intently stare at his amber-gold ones, searching for an unspoken answer that might be hidden within, but there was none. She sighed for the nth time. It was done. She had said what she felt, but why won't the feeling go away?_

_And then before it hit her, the realization seeped through __―__ she loved this complex of a man._

_He already knew that. Kagome had been telling it to him both through her words and actions, but this time was different. He could actually feel her pain and hurt as she said the words that she knew would not be responded to. ''So you said. What do you want now?'' He said as he looked down at the girl in front of him, his voice cold and distant._

_Kagome looked down and started to fiddle with her fingers. He confused her. What was he talking about? ''I-I...I-I...'' What would she tell him? The truth was that she didn't want anything but, move on? Sadly, her move made her fall deeper into him more, than ever before._

_''Don't tell me that you are expecting me to return your confession?" her eyes widened as Sesshoumaru said those words with his taunting voice, towering over her little form as he took a step forward. Kagome quickly took a step back. "You want to be my girlfriend?'' He asked. She snapped her head and with eyes wide like saucers she met his piercing gaze. 'Those eyes, he could sink into those eyes,' he thought, but ignored it._

_She blinked at the slight accusation. ''I-I d-didn't...'' She was breathing heavily as anxiety crossed her features. Why was he doing this?_

_''Tell me have you ever been kissed before?'' still towering over Kagome, he said with a lecherous grin crossing his lips. Kagome tore her sight from him and settled on her hands, he was making her feel nervous…and afraid. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and held her chin to meet his gaze. She tilted her head but his hold on her chin was firm. ''Have you?'' he asked again when she didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She stayed speechless. Her heart's pounding was the only thing that resounded in her ears. ''Guess I'll have to find out on my own.'' Sesshoumaru said before he lowered his head to hers, and then claimed her surprised lips in a slow and soft kiss._

_Kagome was caught unprepared by what Sesshoumaru did. Her eyes widened a fraction, surprised as she felt Sesshoumaru's warm, soft lips over hers. His eyes were closed and for a moment they just stood there without moving and touching each other. She was so tensed. Never in her life did she imagine that this thing would happen between the two of them. She adored him, liked him and loved him, but intimate things such as this never crossed her mind. She tried to relax when she felt him making a move, only to be surprised again when he lifted his lids and intently looked at her sapphire orbs. For an instant, she saw softness from within his amber orbs that she could not believe he was capable of showing to another person. She was accustomed to his coldness and stoic demeanor, and had embraced it; however, this was a foreign phenomenon for her. A sudden gush of blood colored her cheeks as her palms went clammy. For a moment, they kept on staring at each other, with his lips gently pressed on hers, not moving, as they sunk in each other's eyes and into a world of their own._

_She blinked after some time __―__ this has to end. The momentary escape from reality must come to an end. Curling her palms to form a fist, she dragged them to rest on his chest. She was going to pull herself to end the kiss __―__ he had made his point. He had proven to himself that she had never had a man's kiss before. She wanted to get out of that room. She wanted to run away from him as she felt embarrassed. How could she face him after tonight? This was not what she wanted when she was looking for him earlier, but the moment she looked again on his amber orbs, the softness that she found earlier was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a glint of desire sparkled on those amber pupils. And just as she thought she had seen the other side of her Ice Prince, a mischievous grin broke from the corner of his lips. Kagome has never felt so afraid until now __―__ strong arm snaked her waist, roughly pulling her towards him that she almost tripped even from their close distance. She gasped as his dormant lips started to move over her closed, and now, trembling ones._

_Kagome tried to free herself from his hold. She kept on struggling and was beating his chest with her fists, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru was a lot stronger than she was. Another gasp choked her throat as she felt his tongue lick and nip her bottom lip, forcing her to open up. She could not believe this was happening! She had succumbed to his deception, and now fear was taking its toll on her as it crept on her spine. She was deceived by the softness that she saw earlier and she didn't have anyone to blame but herself. She should know better. His free hand found its way to her almost bare back, making lazy circles on her bare skin and caressing her in a way that the fine hairs on her back stand on one end, not in pleasure, but in fear. He was making her feel afraid even more. She wanted to be free from the prison that was his arms, but she could not let herself, when his hold of her went tighter that made her gasp for much needed breath once again._

_It was what he was waiting for. Kagome was like a moth that was captivated by the beauty that was the fire. Taking advantage of her muffled gasp, Sesshoumaru slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue entering the insides of her hot, damp one. Savoring the sweetness that was, unfortunately, his sister. He delved his tongue deeper and lingered in her taste. He had always imagined her to be this sweet, and now he had a taste of the forbidden fruit. This should not be happening, in the back of his sound mind the thoughts lingered. If only she just listened to him and left earlier. And now, he was going to make her regret that she had come to their father's study as he roughly took her trembling lips repeatedly in a cruel, hungry kiss and his tongue entered her mouth in such a way that she would feel disgusted._

_Kagome fought the tears from starting to pool in her eyes. This was supposed to be her first kiss. The thought that t was with her first love was overwhelming enough, though he was supposed to be her brother, but this was not the kind she had pictured in her mind. A sob choked on her throat as a lone, silent tear rolled down her cheek._

_Sesshoumaru paused from what he was doing as he smelled the scent of her tears before he tasted the salty liquid that died on the corner of her lips. His gaze averted to her eyes. The sight of her impending tears made him stop and he slowly pulled himself from her. A pang of hurt pricked his heart at her reaction. It was what he wanted to happen. He wanted to discourage her from pursuing him and this was what he thought would be the best way to tell her that, but he was not prepared for this. He expected her to be angry, disgusted and afraid of him, but not this, no, not her hurtful expression. This was just overbearing._

_Another tear escaped the corner of her eyes before her hand found its way to end it. She felt his hold on her loosened as he pulled himself away. Attempting for another walk-out session, Kagome turned on her heel but was halted when a hand grabbed hers. She turned to look at him and saw nothing but his usual emotionless expression before averting her eyes on their connected hands. Kagome wanted to pull her hand but Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on hers and before she knew it, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her on an embrace. She wanted to get away, but he was holding her firm and still. And before she knew it, fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks once more, she was tired of struggling, and thus she leaned in to his embrace. They were just like that for a moment before she felt his lips gently pressing on her temple as she heard him said something like, 'I'm sorry.'_

"_Gomen nasai…" he said while placing his lips on her temple and heard her soft sobs as she leaned in to his hold. Sesshoumaru didn't know what had gotten into him. He was supposed to be cruel to her, to make her regret all the feelings that she wholeheartedly offered him since the beginning. She was supposed to feel disgusted of him, but the moment that he saw the tears came out from her eyes, his resolve went down the drain. This was what he feared the first time he felt the unknown feelings for this human __―__ that she would make him weak, just like this. And he hated it. He hated weakness __―__ those were not for him. He promised himself to not fall for a human just like his father did. He had despised them since he was a mere lad, but things turned out differently when a certain little girl came up to the manor._

_Kagome was too caught up with her current state that she had not contemplated much on the fact that it was the first time that she heard Sesshoumaru said sorry, to her the very least. She raised her tear-stricken face and wiped the path that her tears just made on her cheeks with the back of her palm, his shirt was now damp with her tears. She was still within his hold when she felt his lips gently placed a soft kiss on her temple once again. She felt her body relaxed from that simple gesture, but she was still aware of what he was capable of._

_Sesshoumaru gently placed a kiss on her temple once again before he held her away from him and looked straight into her sapphire orbs. Kagome's eyes danced with unspoken fear as they stayed that way for awhile before he lowered his head and place a chaste kiss on her forehead, soothing the tension that she was feeling. She closed her eyes as she received his affection. She felt his lips moved down to her closed lids, giving each one a soft kiss before he travelled down her cheeks tasting the faint taste of her tears._

"_Sesshoumaru…" She said with her eyes still closed, heaving a deep breath as she felt his butterfly kisses on her face._

_He stopped for a while, knowing that she might be afraid that he would be like the last time. And he could not blame her for that. Pulling himself away from her, he said. "Open your eyes, Kagome."_

_She did what she was asked for and opened her eyes. She was met by the softness that, she saw earlier __―__ as it danced in his molten gold ones, but she would not let herself succumbed into that deception again. For a moment they stared at each other before slowly, Sesshoumaru lowered his head to capture her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. His eyes were closed as he savored her plump lips in a kiss that was a lot different than what he did before. He paused for a moment and leaned his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes only to find her sapphire orbs staring back at him. They didn't move a bit as they leaned on each other and shared each other's breath. It took some time before her body stiffened as she felt his hands making its way to her almost bare back, feeling her bare skin in between the strings that held the gown in place._

_He felt her tensed at his touch but continued anyway. He wanted to erase the earlier feeling that he made her feel. His free hand moved to caress her cheek and was pleased as she leaned in to the temptation that was his hand. He felt her relaxed gradually before he held her hands and lifted it to his chest where she let her palms rest. Moving his hands to cup her face Sesshoumaru stared on her sapphire orbs with desire evident on his amber-gold ones. "Let me."_

_Kagome knew what he meant, stared at him for awhile before closing her eyes once again and accept his kiss. It was gentle and soft, that it made her feel like he loved her. She opened her mouth when he seek entrance and welcomed him as she tried to mimic what he was doing. She slanted her head and accepted the silent challenge that came from him as their tongues battled for the much wanted victory._

_Sesshoumaru's hands moved down from her face to her neck, leaving her skin hot under his touch as he ignited the fire of desire that she didn't know she had before it rested on her shoulders, nudging the single strap that held her gown to her small form. It fell from her shoulder before a hand found its way to the strings on her back and gently tugged the knot to free her body of the fancy dress. Her hands went to her back, preventing his hand from untying the knot of her dress, but he held her hand instead, taking it away and placed it on his neck without breaking the kiss that they shared._

_She didn't know how he had freed her of her fancy gown, but now she was just in her undergarments as she could not help a blush colored her cheeks. Never was she seen on those pieces of garments before, and she was a little embarrassed because it was Sesshoumaru. She darted her eyes on the gown that was now pooled at her feet before she felt his nose trailing its way up to the soft spot behind her ears, taking in her sweet scent. She once again found herself in his hold as he gently lifted her from the floor and carried her into his arms._

_Leaving her fancy dress on the carpeted floor, he carried her across the room. He settled her on the couch that was at the center of their father's study as his eyes marveled the soft curves of her body that was now open for him to see. He lowered himself and sat on the small space beside her, holding her hands and taking it away as she tried to cover herself. The faint blush that colored her cheeks made her look more beautiful even from the dim light that the single lamp was offering. She tried to get up from the confines of the couch that seemed to have sunk in size now that Sesshoumaru was there. He helped her sit before planting his face on her neck, nibbling on the soft spot from behind her ears as he spoke, "I want you." His tongue licked her lobe, tracing its contours that made a moan escaped from her lips. A hand went to snake on her tiny waist as the other tugged her bra's lock from her back. He gently pushed her to lie back on the couch, freeing her of her upper undergarment and tossing it on the floor. Her hair sprawled on the fabric of their father's couch as Sesshoumaru found his way to her lips once again while his hands roamed around her body, not leaving any inch of skin untouched by his strong, calloused hands._

_Kagome's fire of desire was now heated as Sesshoumaru hovered above her, trailing butterfly kisses from her lips down to her slender neck, nibbling on the soft skin as he nipped and made a bite mark that made a moan escape from her lips. She was starting to enjoy the feeling that he was giving her and without her awareness of it, Sesshoumaru was also firing up as he smelled her scent of arousal. His trail of kisses went down from her neck to her shoulder as his hands found its way to her bare chest and let it play with her mounds. She gasped at the sensation that it gave her and that much fired her desire even more, then his lips replaced the other and Kagome could not stifled another moan of pleasure from escaping her lips as he rolled his tongue on the little nub while he gently knead the other within his fingers._

_They were both fired up as Sesshoumaru went down trailing butterfly kisses and feathered touches all over her body never missing an inch of skin untouched or unkissed by his devious lips and calloused, capable hands. His heated touches made miracles all over her body, awakening the fire of desire that was sleeping inside of her, waiting for the one that would ignite it. Her stomach sunk as she felt his lips trailing wet kisses on it as it went down, to her thighs, her legs and even her feet received that the same kind of attention. His eyes went up and he saw her looking into his eyes as she leaned on her elbows, she was smiling at him. A corner of his lips went up before he resumed on what he was doing. He was trailing his tongue up her long legs, and settled in between her thighs, removing the small amount of clothing that concealed the base of her womanhood with his claws._

_Kagome's smile was wiped off from her lips as she felt his fingers parting her nether lips and soon was being replaced by his tongue, doing miracles on the base of her womanhood. She gasped as he let his tongue played with the little bundle of nerves before he devoured it inside his mouth giving her the feeling of pure pleasure and bliss. "Sesshoumaru…" _

_He paused from what he was doing as he heard her gasped and moaned in pleasure making her call his name in the process. So his Kagome was enjoying it. He grinned at the thought and raised his head, crawling his way up to meet and kissed her lips, making her taste her own nectar. He poised himself between her thighs as one calloused hand went under her hip, raising it to meet his member. He entered her slowly; though he was aching to be inside her and feel her love gripping his shaft__. __He knew he was her first, for his adopted sister's scent never reeked of a man's before. Kagome winced at the painful sensation that Sesshoumaru gave her as he pushed his shaft deeper into her. She threw her head back, arching her body as she took a deep breath to somehow ease the pain that she was starting to feel. Sesshoumaru's size was tearing her apart that she thought she could not take anymore of him._

_Sesshoumaru pushed himself deeper in a painfully slow movement, not wanting to cause her pain more than she was actually feeling. Licking his way from her bare chest up to her neck as he diverted her attention to him, Sesshoumaru gently nipped on the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips as the sensation hit her. She felt Seshoumaru's hand making a path of feather touches from her hips up to one breast and softly knead it as he continued licking his way up until he reached her lips, nipping her bottom lip. She pants as he teased her before capturing her lips in a hungry passionate kiss as he continued to knead her breast._

_Bare chest met hers as he thrust in her deeper, while sharing each other's breath in a rough passionate kiss. She could feel her walls tightening on him, her juices pouring out of her nether region as he continued the movement that made the friction ignited the fire of desire between them._

_Kagome was nearing her release as Sesshoumaru's move paced up. She could not take it anymore and couldn't help the scream that was building on her throat. He groaned and felt her body shudder before capturing her lips, swallowing her screams. He didn't want to inform the manor of their affair as she climaxed. Her legs gripped his torso as she felt her walls tightened its hold on his shaft and dug her blunt nails on his bare shoulders._

_Kagome's blunt nails digging on his shoulders made a grin appear from Sesshoumaru's lips. He felt his climax following through and increased his pace once more, pounding into her harder than before. He released her lips before she threw her head back as pleasure and ecstasy flowed through her whole body. Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red at his impending release and before he knew it his beast took control, biting at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He shuddered as he spilled his seed on her womb, filling her with his juice as he deepened his buried fangs on her delicate skin. They both shuddered at the sensation that wrapped its arms around them before he pulled out his fangs from her bare skin and lapped on the wound with his saliva sealing it._

_They were both panting from their strenuous activity as he pulled himself from her. Sesshoumaru let go of her and stood from his position. Amber-gold eyes roamed her body once more, seeing her gentle smile before a yawn escaped from her lips. Blinking a few times, her eyes slowly went shut as sleep pulled her to its waiting arms. He sat back on the couch and carefully took her form, helping her to get up. Leaning on the backrest of their father's couch, Sesshoumaru held a now sleeping Kagome in his arms. He couldn't get asleep as the reality of what they just did seep through him. She has a bright future waiting for her and he could not bear to be the one to crush it. With a heavy heart, Sesshoumaru bent over to get his pants that lay on the carpeted floor. He fished out something from his pants pocket and took it out, holding it in front of him as the light from the lamp reflected on the gold chain. It was a simple necklace, though he knew she deserved anything but just a simple thing. Heaving a deep breath he shifted Kagome to unlock the necklace that Touga gave her, hanging down on her slender neck. For the first time in his whole existence he was hesitant to do something, but he knew he must do it. Setting the other necklace at the end table beside him, he replaced it with the one from him. "Happy birthday koi," he said and placed a kiss on the mark that he left on her shoulder. He breathed in the air and took her scent in, filling his nostrils. Her scent was back to being herself again. With one last embrace, he stood from his position, carefully laying her back on the couch. He put his clothes back before he carried her._

- II -

_A knock on the door made Kagome snapped her eyes open. She stared at the clock that was sitting on her bedside table __―__ it read nine in the morning. She suddenly sits from her position on the bed and was surprised when the sheets easily pooled on her waist. She slowly averted her eyes on her body and before she knew it, color already left her face. She was naked! Well, not totally, but she felt otherwise because she had no undergarments on. She was on her flimsy nightgown without her panties. Shoot! Closing her eyes shut, Kagome muttered something like, "Oh Kami!" followed by a trail of incoherent words that just slipped through her mouth. There was never a time when she slept without her undergarments on. With her eyes still close, she tried to remember the events that happened last night __―__ the party at the lawn, the classical music that drifted in the night air, the food and wine, her parents, Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshoumaru… her trail of thoughts stopped at her remembrance of him. Opening her eyes, her mind drifted back on the scenes that had transpired after she had a talk with her best friend. She came inside the manor looking for him and found him inside their father's study, sitting at the bar with a glass and a half empty bottle of whiskey as his company._

_She remembered their exchange of words, the pouring out of her emotions, her cries and then… Kagome once again closed her eyes shut as white liquid flowed from her spine that made the fine hairs on her body stand on their ends. The painful pleasure that he had given came back to her with a bang!_

"_Kagome?" Kagome blinked upon hearing Izayoi's voice on the other side of the door. She sounded a little worried as she tapped the hard wood. She was knocking on her daughter's door for quite some time and it worries her that she was not answering though she was very sure that Kagome was a light sleeper. She would easily answer her once she heard the knock on the door. She knew her daughter went off early last night. She was nowhere to be seen after she had met with her father's business associates and the other from the business circle, though she was a little worried about the elite members of the invited youkai community._

_With hurried movements, Kagome climbed down her bed, "For a while, Mom." She softly yelled in her hoarse voice before her mother decided to open her door using the main keys. Starting her way to the bathroom she took a glance of her bed for the first time. A smile broke from her lips followed by a playful huff and a gentle shake of her head. He was considerate enough to take her to her own room, instead of letting her spend the rest of the night on the couch inside their father's study. Turning back on the direction of her bath, she shed the nightgown of her skin and it flowed smoothly on the carpeted floor. With high spirit, she continued the path to the shower and closed the door behind her._

_After some time of taking a morning shower, Kagome went out of her own bath draped with a towel around her body and dried her hair with another one as she walked to her bed. Her eyes caught something from her bedside table that she didn't notice before. She took her time to walk on its direction and picked the necklace that was sitting beside her digital clock. It was her father's gift last night. A crease formed on her forehead as a hand suddenly made its way to her neck. She felt something there. Running back to the bathroom with Touga's necklace in hand, she faced the mirror. She was wearing another necklace that was so similar to that of her father's gift except that it lacked a pendant. She felt it in her fingertips as she knew that it was his gift to her, with a smile she went out of her bathroom and went back to her bedside table where she saw a piece of paper that was carefully placed beneath her digital clock. She opened the letter and instantly knew who it came from. It was Sesshoumaru's handwriting that was encrypted on that piece of paper._

'I'm sorry…'

_A smile crept on her lips as she thought that he was saying sorry for replacing Touga's gift with his own. Putting the piece of paper back on her table, she took out the pendant from the confines of her father's gold chain and put down the necklace she was holding on her table. Kagome traced Sesshoumaru's gift that was on her neck with her fingertips and unlocked it, placing her father's pendant on it before she put it back in place. She smiled at what she had done. Now, she was wearing both her father's and Sesshoumaru's gift at the same time. She opened her drawer and found a velvet box, there she place Touga's chain and keep it inside her drawer. She once again took his letter in her hands as her mind drifted back to last night, trying to remember when he did replace her necklace with his own gift._

"_Darling?" Izayoi was in the act of closing the door behind her when she saw her daughter standing beside her bed, holding what seemed like a piece of paper. When Kagome didn't notice her presence she started to walk to her direction. "I already decided to come in. Who wrote that?" she asked as she stood beside her daughter eyeing the paper on Kagome's hands._

"_Mom!" Kagome exclaimed as her head snapped at her mother. "How long have you been standing there?"_

_A frown marred Izayoi's forehead at her daughter's question. It seemed like Kagome's mind has been drifting somewhere. "Quite a while, my dear," she said, still wearing a slight frown on her face. "You should get dressed. We'll be having breakfast once you get downstairs." Izayoi said before turning her back on her daughter to give her some time to put on some clothes._

_She nodded her head before her mother went out the door. She would have a word with him later. With high spirit, she sported to her way to her closet._

- II -

_She was cascading the steps down the grand staircase when she heard a familiar voice coming from the manor entrance. She tilted her head to look for their very early visitor when Sango emerged right in front of her with the family butler in tow. The old man curtly bowed before her best friend before he exited and went further inside the manor._

"_You're early." Kagome said as she took the last step and landed on the marbled floor._

"_And you are late." Sango retorted._

"_What are you doing here at this early hour?" she asked with a slight frown and a questioning gaze directed at her best friend._

"_Why are you asking me that? Of course I came here to visit you, what else?" she said nonchalantly, dodging her best friend's questioning gaze. She averted her gaze at the hall that was directed to the dining room. "I haven't had anything when I left the house. Why don't we have some breakfast first before catching up on each other?" Sango said before she lead the way to where the breakfast table was, leaving a confused Kagome behind._

_They were already seated on the breakfast table together with her parents and Inuyasha, when she noticed that someone was missing. Sesshoumaru was not there. She was about to say something when she caught sight of him. She excused herself from her family and best friend and made a run towards the direction of the manor._

"_Kagome, darling you haven't finished your breakfast." Izayoi said to her daughter but he never heard her as she ran towards the manor, silently wishing that she could catch up on him. Touga just shook his head at her daughter's action. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance while Sango just stared at the direction where her best friend ran before rolling her eyes and continued to eat._

_Sesshoumaru was in the act of getting inside his car when Kagome emerged from the front door and ran down the four-stepped marbled stairs before stopping in front of his car. A frown creased in his smooth forehead as he silently thought of what she was doing. With eyes averted to her and a hand placed on top of the car door, he voiced what was on his mind. "Just what do you think you're doing?"_

_Kagome was taken aback by the tone of his voice. It was cold. And before she had the idea sink into her mind, they were back to square one. "I-I…"_

"_You are delaying my time, Kagome." He retorted. He saw her wearing the necklace he gave her last night. "If you are here to thank me for that, then you are welcome." He said as he averted his eyes on his necklace that was now paired with his father's pendant, hanging on her slender neck._

_She got confused by the way he was treating her. A brow lifted at his slight accusation. "Why are you like this? After all that transpired last night bet__―__" her words were cut by his huff of annoyance._

"_You are still a child, Kagome." He said with such retort, displaying his annoyance to the way their conversation was going to. He was thankful that he cut her words in time or the manor would know of what happened last night. He could not bear to see her on the receiving end of their father's anger once he knew what happened between them._

"_What do you mean by that?" confusion surfaced on her face once again as she tilted her head to face him._

"_You should grow up. Not everyone could give you what you want." His words laced with his cold tone made her dumb founded._

_Was he telling her to just forget about it, to just forget about her feelings? She had given him everything she had and this was what she would receive in the end. Her high spirit when she woke earlier, continuously fade as she heard all the things that he had to say. "You can't do this." She said, shaking her head defiantly. So what happened to them last night didn't mean anything to him. It was so pathetic of her to think of otherwise. He would not change his ways. And it hurt her like hell. "You can't do this, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled at him as tears were starting to pool on her eyes._

"_I just did." He retorted with a huff._

_She could not help the tears that were brimming in her eyes though she tried her hardest to hide them from him. She could not let him see her cry. She should not give him the satisfaction to see her like that, but it was so painful that even her eyes refuse to hold back the tears. Raising her sapphire orbs to meet his and with tears rolling down her cheeks she said the words that he would eventually regret hearing for the rest of eternity. "I hate you." Then she turned on her feet and made a run towards the manor. She didn't notice as Inuyasha called her when she passed him by, for tears blinded her sight._

"_It is better than falling for me…koi." He said to himself before her retreating back. He let a moment passed before he continued on riding his car and put the key on its keyhole, making the engine roar to life. _

_Inuyasha, who followed Kagome's back with a confused look, turned to his brother. A growl escaped his throat as he saw his car went out of the front gate. "Sesshoumaru…"_

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's crappy. :(( This is my first time writing something like this and it's making me feel nervous to see what you think. *sigh* Anyway, please review, _ne_?


	14. Chapter 13: Suspicions

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai: **_Yes it's an update! hoho~ I am not that happy about this though, because I just finished writing it and I need to sleep now. It's almost 4 in the morning, tsk! But anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions_

Shimizu was walking the hall of the west wing with a servant following behind her, carrying the tray that has Kagome's dinner in her hands. She tilted her head as her thoughts went back to what had occurred earlier. She could not shake Izayoi's words from her mind…

"_Her room is just across Sesshoumaru's, just in case you didn't know."_

That was what Izayoi told her. So, the locked door across her husband's room belonged to Kagome. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about all of this. Why did Izayoi tell her about that? She snorted at the thought, but that didn't come unnoticed by the servant that was following her.

"Is there anything of the matter, Miss?" Mayu asked. She was Kagome's nanny way back then and she presented herself to help Shimizu in bringing Kagome her dinner. Her heart went out for the youngest Taisho. She has endured everything that came her way, ever since she was just a little kid. And she supposed that her ward deserve some happiness.

She tried to look at the helper behind her through her peripheral vision. "That is nothing of your concern." She muttered to herself as they continued to walk the long hallway that only Kagome and Sesshoumaru occupied. She must know, because in the several times that she invaded her husband's room, she had never seen anyone went in that part of the manor. Aside from the occasional cleaning of the servants, the west wing was solely occupied by Sesshoumaru ― that was before she knew that Kagome's room was located there, too.

"Miss Shimizu?" Mayu asked again, hearing the trail of incoherent words coming from her.

"What I mean is that, we are here." Shimizu stopped from her tracks and faced Kagome's bedroom door. "This is her room, _ne_?" she asked tilting her head to the side, confirming with Mayu if she had the right room. The wolf demon nodded in response. They were standing outside Kagome's door as she turned to the following servant behind her. She smiled as she held her hands asking for the tray. "I can definitely handle it from this point. You can have your rest." She said softly.

Mayu was hesitant at first to give her Kagome's dinner, but she did anyway. Shimizu was Lord Sesshoumaru's wife and has the authority to give her orders otherwise stated by the head of the Taisho family. She forced her eyes on the floor and gave the young miss what she was asking for.

"Thank you for your help." Shimizu said, her smile was saccharine, before she turned back to face the door that would lead her to Kagome's room.

- II -

"_You are still a child, Kagome." He said with such retort, displaying his annoyance to the way their conversation was going to._

"_What do you mean by that?" confusion surfaced on her face as she faced him._

"_You should grow up. Not everyone could give you what you want." His words laced with his cold tone made her dumb founded._

Kagome gasped as her eyes flew open. She felt the little drops of sweat falling down from her forehead as she breathed heavily. For a moment she let her eyes stare at the pristine white ceiling above her. She heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. A hand found its way to her chest and she felt her heartbeat's going wild. The dream seemed real, like she was taken years back and letting her feel all the emotions that she fought so hard to overcome. She slowly lifted her body to sit on her plush bed. Running a trembling hand on her disheveled hair, she let her eyes roamed the place she was in.

It was her bedroom in Tokyo.

_Tokyo._

A crease formed in her brows. She remembered something about her parents and Inuyasha's plan of _them _going home as a rush of memories came crashing through her mind. So, they had really come home. She released an inaudible sighed at the remembrance. It's been three days. Yes, three days had passed since that fateful day, when they landed on Japan. Kagome's thoughts went back to yesterday, when Shimizu said that _she _was Sesshoumaru's wife. The fine hairs on her body stood on their end as she remembered the shock that was uncalled for. She let her hands clasped in front of her chest as she closed her eyes. Leaning on her headboard she released a breath to calm herself. She could not believe what she said. _Hell no! She would never believe it. _But, she had seen it in her eyes ― Shimizu spoke of the truth.

Fresh batch of tears started to pool on her close lids. She let it fall silently on her cheeks and let it die on her clasped hands that still rested on her chest._ It hurt. Damn, it hurt! Shimizu just didn't know how much she was hurt by her immediate and sudden revelation. _But what could she do? Shimizu was innocent of the whole situation and she could not blame her for something she was not even aware of. Besides, she and Sesshoumaru didn't have any relationship. And if ever they were, through the eyes of the public it would be incest ― something that no one had deemed moral. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall across her bed, blinking back the thoughts that she never wanted to flock her mind. Sesshoumaru never told her that he loved her. Much less, he never spoke of love. He just took her innocence and went back to his old self.

A jerk.

_An asshole._

Kagome could feel her eyes brimming with unshed tears, once again. Why were there tears? She had moved on, hadn't she? She knew she already overcome this emotions. Then what were these for? Those thoughts were circling her mind as she roughly wiped the single tear that escaped her eye with the back of her palm. When was the last time that she cried for the love that was never hers? She let a lifeless laugh escaped her lips. That happened four years ago, and she said to herself then that she would not let anyone make her cry again. But here she was, silently crying over nothing and it was all because of the same situation with the same person involved, Sesshoumaru. She released all the tension she was feeling in a forceful huff before she shifted from her position, climbing her way out of the bed, Kagome was about to go in the bathroom to cool herself, when she heard a faint knock on her door.

Kagome glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read nine o'clock in the evening. She had slept for five hours! So, that's why she felt recharged a little bit. She turned and headed for the door without even putting a robe to cover her nightgown. She didn't want to entertain anyone at this moment but she didn't want to be rude at whoever was behind her door, patiently waiting for her to open up. She turned on her heel and sported toward her bedroom door, grabbing the knob and twisting it, she pulled the panel open and was faced by the least person that she wanted to see. _Shimizu._

Shimizu's hand froze in mid air as the door panel of Kagome's bedroom slowly opened and she saw her hiding inside the dimly lit room. A smile graced her lips, as she pulled her hand back and hold the tray of food for Kagome. She gently coughed and tilting her head to the tray of food in her hands.

Kagome snapped from her thoughts, opening the door wider and gestured for her unlikely visitor to come inside. Switching the lights on as she passed by the switch on the wall, she continued to pace until she was beside her bed. She gestured for Shimizu to put the tray on her bedside table and offered her a seat on the divan that was placed near her bed. "You didn't have to do this." She said as she sat on her bed.

Shimizu shrugged, "It was nothing, really. I want to know if you are okay, so I asked your mother if I could bring you food, since you skip dinner." She shifted in her seat before she started again, "I want to apologize for the sudden information. I wasn't informed that you didn't know anything about that matter." She said with such calmness as she looked straight into Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to do this but, the thought of the Taisho's having an issue about it made her do it. She didn't want them to have ill feelings towards her while she was in this family, besides, she really want to be Kagome's friend. In fact, she thought that if not for that incident, they might be starting a friendship right now. She just knew this recently from what happened that Kagome was the Taisho's precious gem. If one would hurt her, all would be glowering over you. And she didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of the Taisho's wrath.

"You don't have to worry yourself over me. I am okay. It's not your fault, so don't burden yourself of the things that doesn't concern you, Shimizu." Kagome said as warm smile spread over her lips. She shifted from her position on the bed and reached for the tray of food that Shimizu has prepared for her. She thanked her for the meal before snapping her chopsticks apart and started to dig in. Her mother must have prepared this, she knew that for a fact. And she was glad that it was her favorite.

"Lady Izayoi cooked that misono especially for you." Shimizu spoke as she watched Kagome eating the dinner that she prepared.

Kagome paused for a while, a frown slowly making its way on her forehead as she chewed on the piece of meat in her mouth. "Shimizu," she said staring straight into the other woman's eyes. "You don't call your mother-in-law Lady Izayoi. You can call her Mom, just like we do."

Shimizu cleared her throat before speaking. "Don't misunderstand me Kagome, I am used to calling the Lord and Lady Taisho as such and I don't see anything wrong with that." she darted her eyes on the carpeted floor of Kagome's room. She was right. She was too polite and to formal to call her in-laws as such, but she could not do anything about it. It seemed that everything she did in order to get close to them only raises the wall that they weren't aware they've built around themselves. Though Touga and Izayoi were warm and welcoming towards her, Inuyasha was overly polite and civil to the point of rudeness. Not that she minded, because they've just seen each other, but still, they were her husband's family. And being Sesshoumaru's wife, she wanted to be respected by his younger brother.

Kagome resumed eating her dinner when she accidentally noticed something on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the thing that caught her attention as Kagome continues to eating her dinner with gusto. What seemed like a bite mark was faintly visible on Kagome's shoulder that was barely hidden by the thin strap of her flimsy nightgown. She stood from her seat and stepped closer to Kagome reaching her outstretched hand to the junction between Kagome's neck and shoulder when the door busted open and in, came Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, Shimizu?" came Inuyasha's firm, low voice. A glare set on her direction.

As if she was burnt, Shimizu retracted her outstretched hand and held it on her chest, her raven orbs stilled and was met by Kagome's sapphire ones, who snapped her head up at the sound of her brother's voice. Inuyasha started his way towards them and stopped in front of a stunned Shimizu. With his voice, still low, he spoke Shimizu's name that made her tilt her head to his direction.

"I-I wasn't d-doing anything..." Her eyes mirrored anxiety and confusion.

Inuyasha glared at her, towering over her little form as she forced her eyes to meet his.

Seeing her brother's dangerous stance, she decided to interfere. "Inuyasha, stop that. She wasn't doing anything to me, you're scaring her." Kagome put her plate on the night table and stood from her position on her bed. She stepped between her brother and Shimizu, facing Inuyasha. "Stop it." she said as she firmly held her brother's hand that was now both curled on fists. He was not the type to fight a woman as she didn't want to suffer from another headache that she just had and Inuyasha was just making it worse. "Thank you for the dinner, Shimizu. Please, forgive his attitude." She said looking over her shoulder.

"He was angry at me. And I haven't had a clue as to why he was that way." She said without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. "But I can forgive him, if only for you Kagome." Her eyes then went to the youngest Taisho. Shimizu spoke so calmly, though she was shaking inside. She feared this man that was unfortunately Kagome's brother, because he always made her feel unwanted. "I think it's time for me to leave the two of you alone." She said before turning on her heel and head towards the door. She took one last glance over her shoulder before she pulled the door closed behind her.

"What was that all about, Inuyasha?" Kagome raised a questioning brow on her brother.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said as he darted his eyes over Kagome's shoulder. He gently shook her hands from his fists and let his palms relaxed on his side.

"Okay then, tell me why you acted like that in front of Shimizu?"

Inuyasha let a pregnant pause passed before he spoke with gritted teeth. "I know that you are hurt, but please Kagome! You could not just act like you're best friends with that woman. Remember that she was Sesshoumaru's wife, hear that? His wife!" the anger in his voice surfaced with such intensity as he thought that his sister was just nonchalant about the whole issue. His hands found its way to her shoulders and gently shook it as he tried to stare into her sapphire orbs. "He was the reason why you're like this. And I loathe him…to the pit of my stomach, if not only for the twins."

Kagome gently shrugged his hands from her shoulders and turned against him. "I was hurt…_I am hurting still._" She said as her voice cracked and tears started to well in her eyes. She filled her lungs with air before she spoke again. "But, it won't change a thing, Inuyasha. I can't change the fact that he married a human, when he so despise me all this time!" her pent up emotion filled her as she harshly turned to face her brother once again. Tears were rolling nonstop on her cheeks as she held her clasped hands on her chest.

Seeing her hurtful reaction, Inuyasha stepped closer and enveloped his sister in his arms. Kagome held on to him tightly as she poured out her hurt filled tears on her brother's shoulder.

"I want to have a life, Inuyasha. I want to be free." She said as she let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"I'll get you out of here. You will have your life back, whatever it takes. I'll give you your life back, Kagome." He said as he held her closer.

- II -

Shimizu was all alone, once again in their _bedroom_. She could not believe that Sesshoumaru has been working even at this hour! She let a forceful sigh came out from her lips and sat on the bed. She has to do something about their set up. He could not just act like he always did while she received all the cold shoulders and glares from his family. An idea formed in her mind. A smirk graced her lips as she ran the plan on her mind. She would try to charm her husband once again. Shimizu got herself out of the bed and went inside the bathroom. If Sesshoumaru won't come to her, she would be the one to come to him, and she would make sure that he would not resist her.

She has spent half an hour in the tub when she decided that it was enough and get out of bath. Walking on the tiled floor with only a towel draping her petite form, Shimizu went out of the bathroom and entered their room once again. She was about to head to her vanity when she heard the door opened and saw her husband's reflection on the mirror. His face was stoic as usual, but the way he looked at her made her feel that he was angry about something. And she suspected that her name would be involve, one way or another.

"What have you done?" Sesshoumaru asked her in a dangerously low tone.

He was in his bedroom on the west wing when his keen sense of smell had caught the scent of Kagome's tears across his room. He immediately went outside to see if she was okay when he saw Shimizu walking down the hall, away from Kagome's bedroom. He walked across the hallway and grabbed the knob of her door when his nose twitched at the smell of the hanyou's scent lingering on her bedroom. Then, he knew that Inuyasha was inside.

"What are you talking about?" She asked still facing her vanity mirror.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer before he spoke again; this time with such firmness that Shimizu felt all the hair on her body stood on one end. "You very well know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly didn't know, Sesshoumaru!" She harshly turned to face him, but was surprised that she almost bumped into his chest. _'Damn demon speed.'_ She mentally cursed.

"You will tell me what exactly happened the time you were inside Kagome's room." Sesshoumaru told her as his hand found its way to her elbow, clutching her arm that she have to struggle just trying to be free from his hold.

'_I thought so. It was all about Kagome, once again.' _Shimizu's thought went on. "I didn't do anything." She said once she found her voice as she tried to get away from his vice grip on her elbow. A moment passed before she added, "Why is it that all of you thinks that I have done something on your precious Kagome, when I have even done nothing!" her voice raised a fraction as she winced when she felt Sesshoumaru's hold tightening. She hissed as he tightened his hold on her. He was just standing there, holding her still and not making any move. "I have done no harm to her, I swear Sesshoumaru. Believe me, please." She was on the verge of tears, but she would not let it fall. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The sound of her pleading voice made him loosen his hold on her elbow. His eyes darted to stare on her dark pools and saw the pain that he caused. He freed her arm and pulled his hand away. He turned on his heel to walk away from her, when he felt her hand grabbed his. He stopped at the boldness of her action. Shimizu had never done such a thing, as she played the role of his submissive wife. And before he could do anything, Shimizu was quick to poise herself in front of him.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked in a low, cold voice.

Shimizu swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat as she clutched on her chest for dear life. "I am going to redeem my position as your wife." She said defiantly and before he could move from his position she let the towel that draped her body flow down the carpeted floor.

She stood there, naked in front of him as she defiantly raised her chin to meet his amber eyes.

He stared back at her.

For a moment they went into a staring contest before Sesshoumaru released a frustrated sigh.

"Get yourself together, Shimizu." He coldly said before heading towards the door as he passed her by.

That was it? All her efforts to get her husband back went down the drain in a matter of seconds! He barely glanced at her and she was offering herself to him! Dammit! She could feel her whole body shaking. The tears that she prevented to fall earlier freely flowed down her cheeks as she get down and took the towel from the carpeted floor, only to throw it at her reflection on her vanity mirror. She was hurt and embarrassed. She felt angry as she gritted her teeth and clutched her palms into fists. How dare he? He made her feel and looked like trash! She harshly turned to the direction of her vanity mirror and with hurried steps she walked as she kept on staring at her own reflection. She swiped her vanity of all the bottled perfumes and accessories from the desk. She grabbed a bottle and throws it at her reflection on the mirror. She just stared at the pieces of the broken glass scattered on her desk and some on the floor, the pricey liquid mixed with blood from her hand as she gripped on a broken glass dripped down on the carpet. Shaking her head vigorously as she faced herself in the mirror, Shimizu couldn't help it as her thoughts went to the time when his siblings arrived. That was the time when all of these things started to happen.

Kagome's photo on his bedroom…

Her reaction about his current status…

The west wing of the manor…

She wanted some answers and she would get it. She would find a way. She heaved a deep sigh. With dark eyes bleeding red from rage and tears, Shimizu spoke a word that summed up all her suspicions.

The faint mark on her shoulder…

His anger towards her…

"Kagome…"

* * *

**A/N: **Review, _ne_? (Because your insights always make my day!) Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! Good morning everyone! :D


	15. Chapter 14: Childhood Memories III

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Rai: **_Aww~ This took longer than I expected, my apologies for the long wait. My laptop broke down and I had it reformatted. This chapter was not the original one because, it got deleted on the process. But the idea was just the same, only I was more comfortable with the other. Anyways, I'll just let you enjoy the first appearance of the twins! hoho~ Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Fourteen: Childhood Memories _part III

_March 2010_

_London, England_

Kikyou was preparing the twins for their trip to the daycare center when she heard Aki's huff of boredom as he hopped in on his bed with a bounce, while his sister was getting dressed. She was now living with the twins on Inuyasha and Kagome's downtown apartment together with a nanny and a chauffeur. She was against it at first because she was sure that she could very well take care of the twins all by herself, but Kagome was worried that they were the only ones living in the large apartment so she asked a nanny and a chauffeur from the London manor and let them live with the twins and Kikyou.

"I miss Mom." He breathed a sigh of gloom as he rested his chin on his little palms. "Aunt Kikyou, when are Mom and Uncle Inuyasha coming back home?" he asked the fair maiden that was now combing his sister's hair that was pretty much like their mother's.

Kikyou paused from what she was doing and look over Rin's head. Aki was still sitting on his bed, with his chin, still on his palms as he pouted like the little kid that he was. She gently shook her head at the sight of her nephew. She was not sure what the twin's father looked like but she was sure that their little Aki could be just like him when he was younger, as their little Rin looked a lot like Kagome. "Honey, I'm sure that mom missed you both, so desperately." Kikyou said standing from her position on the vanity stool, taking Rin's hand as they both went to sit beside Aki in his fluffy bed. "She was sad that she has left you, but your grandpa wants them in Japan right now. You have to attend school that's why she decided to leave you here, though she badly wanted you to be with her." She explained to the little boy as she patted his head with her palm. Tilting the little boy's chin with her fingers, Kikyou made him meet her eyes. Amber orbs stared at her chocolate ones as she gently patted his chubby cheek. "Now, where's the mark?" she asked followed by a smile that earned a giggle from Rin who was silently watching them.

Aki glanced at his sister before he raised his hand to his forehead, brushing the silver bangs off that concealed the mark of his heritage. The indigo crescent moon that was his family's mark was revealed to them as Kikyou leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on it. That was what Kagome always did if ever her children was sad or feeling lonely over something. She didn't know it at first but, Aki was the one who told her what their mother does with those times. After the kiss she saw his face brighten up with a smile.

It was just only a couple of weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha had left and she could just imagine how they would feel if it was going to be longer than that. She couldn't blame the kids as it was the first time that Kagome was far away from them. She knew how much she loved her children, and how close the two were to their mother. They have brought back the light in her eyes after all that had happen. She should know. She witnessed firsthand how Kagome fought the pain, sadness and hurt since she started to live in London. Just thinking of the entire burden that she bore all by herself always made her teary-eyed.

"Rin, too." Kikyou's eyes fell into the little girl as she heard Rin's voice. She was brushing off her bangs so that Kikyou may kiss her mark, too.

Kikyou smiled and get along with the kid's request, earning a giggle from the younger twin. She knew that they really missed their mother so much, and even she was praying that whatever it was that Touga wanted from Kagome and Inuyasha would be done immediately so that they could go back home as soon as possible.

"Ne, Aki nii-chan do you want to call Mom?" Rin asked as she leaned on her brother's fluffy bed with her elbows supporting her weight.

"Honey, it is midnight in Japan today. Kagome must already be sleeping. We'll call your mom later after school, ne?" Kikyou asked as she smoothed Rin's skirt with her palms. "Yeah, by the way, I got a phone call from mommy earlier. She said that she misses you both dearly, and send her love to the two of you." Two pair of eyes rose to meet hers with bright smiles on their faces.

"We love you Aunt Kikyou!" both said in unison as four arms went around her neck and a kiss on either of her cheek was casted.

She smiled at their gesture. It felt good to see them this happy.

After some time she prepared the twins and took them to the daycare center. It just took her fifteen minutes to drive them off their school from the downtown apartment. She walked them until they were inside their classroom and bid them goodbye. As the twins participated in the two-hour session of school and learning, Kikyou decided to wait for them outside. It'll just take two hours for them to finish their school for the day. She was patiently sitting under a shed that was meant for those waiting parents, when her phone vibrated from her purse. She took it out and saw that it was her ever so loving fiancé. Pushing the answer button, she placed her phone on her ear, "Hello, dear."

Inuyasha heard his fiancée's voice purring on the other line. "Good morning to you, too," he said with a smirk that earned a frown and huff of annoyance from his fiancée. He laughed heartily hearing Kikyou's huff of annoyance, it was fun teasing her sometimes. Calming himself down, Inuyasha shifted from his bed. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. "How are the twins?"

Kikyou heard the echo of Inuyasha's voice and that made her laugh. She heard the splash of water from the sink and knew that her hanyou just got from the bed and was going to wash his face as he talked to her on the phone. She calmed herself before answering her fiancé. "The twins are fine Inuyasha. Don't worry I am taking good care of them." She said as she waved at the sight of little Rin on the window. The little girl saw her and wave back with a smile. "Oh, how was Kagome? Is she already awake?" she asked. She did promise the twins that they would be talking to their mother later.

"She was still asleep." he said while grabbing a face towel on the rack. "She had been crying since we arrived here, and that was a week ago." he said after he dried the water off his face.

That made Kikyou worried. Did something happen back in Japan?

"I shouldn't have agreed with father when he told us to come back here. I knew it wasn't a good idea to come back to Japan." Inuyasha said with slight hitch of anger in his voice. He went out of his bathroom and settled himself on the couch across from his bed. "If I could just turn back the hands of time, I would have just said no to father. And Kagome wouldn't have left the twins." He said with such remorse lacing his voice. "She shouldn't be crying those tears over that―"

She knew what he would say next, so she decided to intercept. "Don't say that, Inuyasha." She was sure that he would be referring to Sesshoumaru. "We cannot fight fate. If it was their time to meet again, then so be it. Either way, Kagome will feel hurt and betrayed for the second time, or for the nth time for that matter! But, we can never take the pain away from her. Only she can do it on her own. We just have to give her time." Kikyou said. Like Inuyasha, she was very protective of Kagome. But she was still giving the man that fathered the twins the benefit of the doubt, because she didn't know his reasons on why he did all the things that he has done. And she believed that whatever it was, it would all be revealed in time. "Anyway, you will be back after you've finished what your father wants you to do, right?" she asked all of a sudden.

Inuyasha paused for a moment before answering her. "Yes, of course."

- II -

_March 2010_

_Tokyo, Japan_

It was a good day for Kagome. After a week that was full of shocking revelations and heartaches she was glad that her day started right. She felt recharged and invigorated after she received a call from London the moment she woke up. It was Kikyou, telling her that the twins were doing great and that they missed her a lot. She also had the chance to speak again with her children. Hearing their voices brightened up their day. The sad and gloomy aura that was surrounding her for the past three days has been wiped away as she hear her children's voice, whispering their words of love. The sound of their laughter was music to her ears. She missed them, so much that she wanted to fly back to London at the sound of her twins' voice. After an hour of conversation, she planned her day ahead, and at first stop was her father.

She was running down the hallway that would lead her to Touga's study. She was looking for her father since earlier. She wanted to seek for his permission to go out. It was the day, the day when she would be seeing her biological parents after so many years. Her spirit was elated. This was the first time in five years that she would be visiting them, after her intended 'hibernation' in London. Decreasing her pace as she near her father's study, Kagome filled her lungs with air as she clasped her hands on her chest. She was getting excited, and with high hopes that her father would grant her the permission was overwhelming to her. She came to her stop. Facing the door of Touga's study she heaved a deep breath before putting her palms on the hard wood. The panel moved and that surprised her as the door was not locked. She didn't even turned the knob. Hesitant at first, Kagome try to peek through the slit that the, now, opened door provided her and scanned the room, hoping to see traces that her father was inside.

She could hear sounds coming from inside. She could not decipher what that was but, she was sure of one thing. Touga has been inside. Maybe he was inside doing something that's why she hadn't seen him earlier when she peeked through the slit on the door. Deciding that it was high time that her father must know of her presence, Kagome tapped her closed knuckle on the hard wood.

"Dad, it's me, Kagome. Can I come in?" she asked before pushing the door so as it fully opened and she stepped inside. She stopped from walking further into the room when she noticed that no one was inside. There were no traces of her father being in that place. All the files in his table were neatly stacked. The books on the shelves had not been touched. The couch was still as it was, silently telling her that it had not been used and that someone has not seated there for a while. '_Maybe he just went outside for a while,_' went Kagome's mind. She shrugged, deciding that she would just wait for her father to come back, when she turned and was faced with the open television. Her brows rose as she finally knew where the sound from earlier had come from. She walked to its direction. It was set on BBC news. She settled on her position, standing behind the large sofa that faced the flat screen as her arms found its way to her chest, letting a loose fold as her eyes directed at the open flat screen.

"_In BBC world news, the people of the United Kingdom wept with the former Ambassador's son's tragic death, late in the year 1991…" _a photo of man in his early twenties, dressed in a business suit, could be seen on the upper left corner of the screen._ "And now as he lay in the confines of a hospital bed, the whole country was once again embraced with sadness for one of their good and beloved British Ambassador. Meanwhile, his wife, Lady Elizabeth, was going back to Japan this very moment, trying to fulfill the one and only wish of the former Ambassador to look for his eldest granddaughter." _A video of a woman who was in the act of riding a black Mercedes sedan was caught on tape and was now airing. A thump went in Kagome's heart as she watched the scene that was on the screen. She seemed to know this woman. She was somewhat familiar. Kagome narrowed her eyes to have a clearer view of the video behind the anchor before it spread and cover the whole screen, with the voice of the news anchor narrating on the background. _"They say that no one in the tragic accident that took placed in the Nippon country had survived, but Lord Tomiya was positive that his son's daughter was alive and that's what would Lady Elizabeth Hi__―__" _The screen went black all of a sudden. Kagome blinked from staring at the now dark screen and turned around when she heard someone cleared his throat. Touga was holding the remote control as it aimed on the now closed television screen.

"Dad," she said as she released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I was looking for you since I woke up this morning." She informed the Inu no Taisho who was now placing the remote on the end table that he happened to pass by.

"Do you want something from me my daughter?" he asked, walking the gap between them.

"Hai, I was wondering if I can have your permission to go out."

"Where are you going?"

"To my…" Kagome raised her sapphire orbs to meet her father's amber ones. She didn't know why she was hesitant to tell him that she was going to visit her biological parent's grave. Maybe she didn't just want to hurt her adopted parent's feelings. For whatever it's for, she was taken care of by them, and with that she was very grateful. But that didn't mean that she has to forget everything about her biological family. She heaved a sigh before completing her sentence. "I want to visit my parent's grave."

If Touga was surprised with her request, she didn't even noticed it because he smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Of course you can, Kagome. No one is preventing you from visiting them." He said and earned a smile from his daughter. "Do you want daddy to drive you there?" he asked after some time, but Kagome slightly shook her head in decline.

"I want to go there all by myself. Besides, I'll take the chauffeur with me." She said before she decided to pull herself from her father's arm and went to the door. Stopping right before she exited her father's study, Kagome looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Dad."

Touga who was left standing in the center of his study just mouthed a "Very well," before turning to face the black flat screen. It took him some time facing the black screen of his television before a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he darted his eyes on the remote that was silently sitting on the end table.

- II -

The chauffeur was patiently waiting outside the manor when Kagome burst out from the double oak doors. She pants as she tried to catch her breath, because she made a run from her father's study to get outside. She was excited. It was going to be a reunion of the Higurashi family after five years of living in London. She raised her head and saw Kamiya, the family chauffeur, standing beside…_Sesshoumaru's silver Volvo? _A frown crept on her forehead as she silently eyed the shiny vehicle in front of her. Why does it have to be _his_ SUV that she would be using?

"This is Sesshoumaru's right?" she asked the chauffeur.

"Yes Miss." The chauffeur answered with a curt nod. "It was the young Lord's order that this car be used at your disposal anytime. Lord Touga also knew about it and said that it would be for your convenience, Miss."

Kagome blinked from staring at the vehicle for some time and smoothed the crease that take a form on her forehead with her hand. Heaving a sigh, she took the steps down and went inside the backseat that Kamiya had opened for her. She didn't want to argue with these things anymore. But she could not take the idea from her mind. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him?

The drive to the memorial park was long and tiring, not to mention boring. Unlike those times when the Taisho's came with her, she was always on a conversation with Inuyasha, but today was a lot different for she didn't have someone to talk to, aside from Kamiya who was busy focusing his attention on the road. She turned to her side and focused her attention on the view outside. They were now beyond the city borders where nature was wild and free. There were trees that were tall as a two-storey house, flowers were starting to bloom and the chirping of the birds sounded like music to anyone's ears.

As she kept her attention on the view outside, a sudden memory crashed through her mind…

_Little Kagome was playing with her doll, sitting on the carpeted floor of the large living room that belonged to the Higurashi manor. She was very engrossed with her doll that she didn't notice two persons entered the opened panel of the manor entrance._

"_Oh, Kagome!" Eliza exclaimed seeing her granddaughter slumped on the carpet without her nanny to look out for her. She was just three years old, for goodness sake!_

_Kagome raised her head and smile at the sight of her grandparents. Eliza went beside her and she immediately raised her arms, wanting to be carried by her grandma._

"_Oh, my sweet little thing," Eliza said as she took Kagome from her place on the carpet and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks that earned a giggle from the lass._

"_Grandma…" Little Kagome said, wrapping her dainty little arms around her grandmother's neck._

_Eliza returned her granddaughter's embrace and gently rubbed her small back with the palm of her hand. "Now, where is that nanny of yours? She should not have left you here, all by yourself." She said in a slightly irate tone. The Higurashi's were very protective of Kagome as she was the first grandchild that they have. Not to mention that she was one of the future successor to the Higurashi fortune. She belonged to a very affluent family, though small, because her father was the one and only heir of her grandparents. But, what she didn't know is that their family was very recognized in London, if not to the rest of the world. She was left in the care of her grandparents, because her mother, who was currently pregnant with her sibling, was at the doctor's clinic for an appointed prenatal check-up with her father, accompanying her on the process._

"_She was already asleep, Eliza." Her grandfather said as he went beside her grandmother. "Let her rest."_

"Miss, we are here." Kamiya said as he gently tapped on her arm. She had passed out, maybe from boredom and because the drive to the park was rather long and tiring. He earlier noticed that the young Miss has been dozing off in space and he was thankful that she had slept instead. He stopped his tapping when a hint of Kagome's movement was what he saw as she tried to open her eyes.

She was met by her chauffeur's worried expression the moment she opened her eyes. She saw the relief that washed over Kamiya's face as she shifted from her position, pulling herself from leaning on the backrest of the car seat. She started to roam her eyes on the place after Kamiya went out of her sight. They were now at the memorial park, as the SUV was parked on the side of the road. She was filling her eyes with the sight of the green grass that covered the ground as it contrasted the white marbles that were separately placed on it. And then she remembered. She dreamt of the woman she saw from her father's television earlier.

Kagome blinked from the sudden gush of memory. Now where did that come from?

"Miss Kagome?" she heard her chauffeur's question before she decided to go out of the silver vehicle. Kamiya handed her the bouquet of flowers that she bought before they headed to the park. She was about to take her step up the small hill-like landscape when she was halted on her tracks.

There was a man standing in front of her parent's grave.

Narrowing her eyes to have a clearer view of the man in black business suit, Kagome tried her hardest to decipher who it was. She ran a list on her mind of those that knew about her biological parent's death and the location of where they were buried but, she was narrowed down to just the men in her family, the Taishos. Basing on what she was seeing, this man was not a member of her family, but somehow his hair and the way he stood, his physique reminded her of someone she knew from long ago.

_It was middle school…_

_They were in the school cafeteria, eating their lunch together with the whole school when Inuyasha barged in from the front door. That's when they noticed that, the once noisy gathering of the middle school attendants was seized by her brother's presence. She rolled her eyes and shrugged as Sango eyed her. They were still eating their lunch and didn't even bother to take a look at her brother's overwhelming attitude. He was always like that, acting like he was the king of the earth who could just barge in any time he wanted. And she knew that he very much like the attention whenever he does that. She knew that both her brothers were popular in school, though in a different way. But this kind of publicity or what she would rather call showing off, was just so overbearing._

_Inuyasha was walking the isle of the school cafeteria with a huge grin on his face. Like his aniki, he, too, did have what they call 'fan girls' that started screaming and cheering the moment he started to walk, heading to the direction of where her sister and her best friend was seated._

_Kagome looked up and smile as she saw her brother nearing them. She was glad to see him __―__ that was genuine and sincere, even though she didn't like how his way of reaching her could get the attention of the whole school. Sango, who was still busy eating her lunch, looked over her shoulder as she chewed on her food. They were seated on the far corner of the huge hall, enjoying the packed lunch that they always share. Even in school Izayoi's little delights will always brighten up their day. Kagome inclined her head to see who was with Inuyasha._

_Sango's brows crunched immediately when she recognized the person behind her best friend's dear brother. He knew the boy. He was the pervert that she happened to met earlier at the school gates, whistling as she passed by. Heaving a deep breath, so as to not release her irritation at the sight of the boy, Sango turned back on the plate in front of her and focused her attention on her lunch as she tried to relax her tensed brows and calm herself._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha called with a wave of his hand as he was nearing their table. A big smile was plastered on his face seeing the both of them. "Hello Sango-chan." He tapped Sango's shoulder the moment he reached where they were seated that made Sango choked on her food. She was coughing from the gesture that he made when he decided to sit beside his sister while facing her. "Sorry for that." he said, not so sincerely, that earned him a glare from his sister's best pal._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome eyed his brother and swatted his hand that was resting on the table._

_He eyed her back before turning to face the person standing behind Sango. The girl on the other hand shrugged the fact away and continued on eating her lunch._

_Kagome's face mirrored nothing of the fact that she knew who this new boy was, even if he was friends with her brother. In actuality, there were many others that she didn't know a thing when it came to Inuyasha's choice of friends. She elbowed Inuyasha's side and started whispering her question. "Who is this guy?"_

_Raising his brows as if on cue and with a knowing smirk plastered on his face, he introduced the girls to his new company, "I know you will eventually ask." Inuyasha said with a smug expression on his face, without facing his sister. "Girls, I want you to meet my friend, Satoshi Miroku." The introduction was short and brief. He made it looked like he was just telling them that he had a new friend and that they were going to have lunch with them. He gestured him on the vacant seat beside Sango who just rolled her eyes and snickered as she shrugged a cold shoulder on their new company. _

Now she remembered. He was her brother's friend way back in middle school. And he was her best friend's worst nightmare then. The thought made her snicker that caught her chauffeur's attention. She waved her hand at him and started her path towards her parent's grave.

Once she was near the spot where the man was standing, Kagome cleared her throat to let her presence be known. The man looked over his shoulder and took a glance of her before she asked, "Miroku, is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Review, _ne_?


	16. Chapter 15: Puzzle Pieces

******Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** At last! I've finished this chapter, though I think it's a bit rushed. It was past 3am and I think I needed to sleep. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! Now, on with the story.. :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Fifteen: Puzzle Pieces_

"Miroku, is that you?"

The man turned around to face her. There she saw the recognition dancing in his eyes. A smirk broke from his thin lips as he spoke of her name, "Kagome."

"It is you!" She said rather loud for just the two of them. It was nice seeing an old friend after so many years. They didn't have the chance to say their goodbyes before she decided to leave the country. The last thing she knew of him was that, he and her best friend had gone dating. After that she never heard of him for the last five years. "What are you doing here? How did you know about my family?" she asked after the initial reaction.

It was Miroku's turn to frown. "You're family?" he asked referring to the three marbled plaques that were stomped on the ground.

She nodded that made Miroku's frown deeper. "How did you know about it?"

"I didn't." he said and see past through Kagome's shoulder, focusing his eyes on the horizon far beyond that was starting to turn darker in shade as the clouds blocked the sun's rays. "I was just a passerby, when the names caught my attention." Miroku said before darting his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, I see. I thought it was something else." She breathed a sigh of relief. While her life has been publicly open for the world, her biological family's death she kept hidden. They were private individuals and she just didn't like to make a fuss about it. The thought of someone obtaining information about her biological family, now that they were dead irritates her. She just wanted them to have a peaceful afterlife. And as selfish as she maybe, she didn't want their silent world to be tainted by the media.

"Anyway, I have to take my leave, Kagome." He said and she nodded. He was surprised to know something about her life, aside from what he already knew. They had been friends since Inuyasha introduced them to each other in middle school and he honestly didn't know about her biological family, or even the circumstances of her adoption. "It was nice seeing you again." He said as he held out his arms to engulf Kagome in a big hug which she accepted with equal warmth. It's been a long time and he missed her. Pulling himself from their shared embrace Miroku said his goodbyes before turning to walk to where his car was parked.

Kagome spun around and face her family's grave after Miroku left. With a smile she put down the bouquet of flowers that she bought earlier. It was such a nice feeling to be reunited with them after her stay in London. Standing over their graves, she closed her eyes and offered a prayer for their souls.

Miroku took a last look at Kagome as she silently prayed for her family before he opened his car door and get inside.

The moment that he was inside his black Jaguar his phone from inside his suit's pocket rang. Taking it out from his business suit, he flipped it open and pushed the answer key, "Satoshi here. I'm on my way."

He heard an impatient huff coming from the other line before someone spoke. "Very well, Miroku." he heard a controlled sigh and he knew that his lady was calming herself with a puff from her favorite cigarette. "Has the graves been properly maintained?" the nonchalance in her voice was confusing. He knew something was bothering her. She was tensed. The regal lady would not be puffing out smoke if she was in her good mood.

"Yes milady."

"Good." The feminine voice sounded firm before he heard a sigh of relief. "I have something I would like to ask of you when you get here."

Miroku just nodded before he heard the other line went dead. The brief conversation suggested the importance of whatever it was that his boss would like him to do. Shutting his phone off, he tossed it into the passenger seat by his side. Taking out his car keys from his pants pocket, he plunged it into the keyhole and let the machine roar alive. He maneuvered the vehicle from its position on the side of the road and went out of the street with such speed and ease without leaving a trace behind.

Meanwhile, inside the confines of the four walls of the boardroom, the gush of air coming from the air conditioner was accompanying the voice of Inuyasha as he stood in front of a projector with his materials settled in front of him. This was what they came here for. Inuyasha and Kagome flew miles away just to report everything about the Taisho Hotel that they were both managing in London. He scanned the faces of the attendants and mentally frowned when he noticed that they were missing one person…Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, together with his half-brother and four other executives were discussing about the upcoming annual board meeting of the whole Taisho Corporation. The meeting will last for a week which will sum up all the actions that has to be done in the three major businesses that the family owned. The Taisho Hotel International which he was managing side by side with his siblings was at the top of the list. Managing an internationally acclaimed business was never that easy. He was the appointed president of the three businesses that the family owned for over two decades. Taking the Red Sun International which houses their chains of resorts, casinos and recreation centers and the Sakura Fabrics, Inc. ― the very own textile company, under his wing, aside from having his own company that he started after Kagome left for Europe, were stressing him a lot, though he didn't pretty much like to have it reflected on his face and actions often.

While he leaned on the back rest of his swivel chair as he listened to Inuyasha's report about the last quarterly profit and operation of the Taisho Hotel, London branch, his thoughts went back to the empty chair at the center on the right side of the conference table. He was asking himself where she was and why was she not there. He thought that their father had told her that it was the first of the two preliminary meetings that they will be conducting before the awaited annual board meeting with all the executives present. It would be the first time that she was going to attend the said meeting and she was nowhere to be found. He was still contemplating on his mind of what would be the right thing to do with her regarding her absence for today when he heard someone cleared his throat.

"Are you done?" he blinked from the momentary flight of his mind and asked Inuyasha who was standing in front of the now dark screen of the projector tripod.

"Apparently yes, I am Sesshoumaru." The hanyou said with evident boredom lacing his voice. "And I just asked you a question." He sighed as he stared down at his brother who was leaning back on his high back chair at the end of the long conference table.

"Carry on," he said without even shifting from his place.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha just asked if you have anything more to ask about the reports on the London branch. He was―" it was Jakotsu, the senior designer and general manager of the Sakura Fabrics, Inc. Bankotsu who was there too, as he handled the Red Sun International branches, cleared his throat at the sense of an impending feud that was starting to arise from his colleagues. The two other executives just shut their mouths and just waited for the president to adjourn the meeting, rather than joining the mix of hot headed youkais.

Sesshoumaru gave the womanly man a sideward glance that was meant to stop him from continuing on whatever he has to say before he averted his gaze back on his half-brother that was apparently, still standing on the other edge of the conference table. "Where is Kagome?"

- II -

Shimizu was pacing back and forth on the floor of the guest room that she and her husband occupied whenever they were there. It's been a week since she told Kagome that she was Sesshoumaru's wife. And it's been also a week since she caught sight of the faint bite mark on Kagome's shoulder. She heaved a deep sigh. It has been the object of her thoughts since she got out of her bedroom that night when she brought her dinner. She knew so little about demon mating but she would definitely know a mating mark when she saw one. And it was indeed a mating mark that was on Kagome's shoulder! She may not be a demon, but her instincts were telling her that it has something to do with her husband. She was rarely wrong when she suspected on something or rather someone, and she would have her answers the soonest possible time.

It had been a worse week in the manor. Their precious Kagome where often heard crying in her room and she was aided, almost, by the whole family. She didn't know why but she has a bad feeling about all that was happening, aside from the fact that the tension between her and her husband was rising. She has to take things onto her own hands. She needed to ease her mind of the things that was boggling it the moment the Taisho siblings set foot on the manor.

Clutching her palms and unfeeling the pain that was suddenly seething right through the open wound on her hand, Shimizu turned to face the window and walked straight to its direction.

She didn't heard the faint knock on the door followed by Mayu's voiced as she opened the door panel and saw the young lord's wife gazing outside the window with her palms clutched on her sides.

Blood started to draw from Shimizu's hand as she kept on clutching it. The gauze that wrapped it was slowly soaking with the scarlet liquid that welled from her clenched fist. A gasp from behind made her turned around and found that it was Kagome's retainer that made her company. "What is it?" she asked the surprised youkai.

"Your hand is bleeding Miss Shimizu." Mayu said in a worried tone. She was mentally contemplating on how the miss had managed her hand to bleed like that. It was profusely bleeding that the white cloth that wrapped it now has the color of her blood. She must be in pain for feeling the cut opened once again.

Shimizu raised her right hand that was bleeding from the force of her grip and let it relax. She got the wound from a broken glass bottle of perfume the night Sesshoumaru rejected her. Her dark eyes stared at the bright red liquid that was seeping through the gauze that wrapped the open wound on her palm. She has been staring at it for quite a while before she darted her sight on the servant that was still standing by her door.

The once calm, pretty face was now marred by the anger that Mayu saw from the young miss' eyes. The way the young miss stared at her looked like she would breathe fire in an instant. Her dark pools mirrored cold fire dancing as she firmly stood on the floor. The way she was staring at her made her feel scared. "Miss, are you alright?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Shimizu asked as she put her arm down and let her hand relaxed on her side. The fear on the servant's face was fascinating as she took a step forward and held her hand out once more, only this time she tugged on the soaked bandage that wrapped it and it made a pile of red ribbon on the floor as she slowly removed it from her wounded palm.

"Lady Izayoi wanted me to check up on you, because you didn't join them for breakfast earlier. She thought that you might be sick." Mayu said as she tried to relax. Her young Lord's wife was everything but nice. Yes, she looked fragile and innocent and timid most of the times, but those characteristics of hers were what made her scary. No one was that perfect and nice. She had seen through her fragile and innocent façade and that was what scared her. No one in the family knew of her true color.

Shimizu huffed and that didn't come unnoticed by Mayu, before she spun around and face the window once again leaving a pile of soaked cloth on the floor as she relaxed her palm on her side, bare from the confines of the bandage. "Tell her that I was perfectly fine." She paused before looking over her shoulder and in a very low voice she told the servant, "Have someone bring me a kit for this." She said as she held her hand that was still dripping with blood.

The servant nodded and turned on her heel to get out of the young miss' bedroom. Passing by the door panel, she grabbed the knob and pulled the hard wood close before starting her way down the hall of the ground floor.

Mayu got to the manor kitchen and told one of the servants that she saw, to take a medicine kit to their Lord Sesshoumaru's wife. She was about to exit the large room when she heard a vehicle pulled down the driveway in almost a speedy way. She looked over at the window and saw that it was, indeed, the young Lord Sesshoumaru's SUV that has been carelessly parked in front of the manor entrance. The classy silver Audi has left a track mark on the cemented driveway of the Taisho manor and by the way that it was parked meant that their young lord was such in a hurry to go home for some reason. Slowly, a crease formed on Mayu's forehead as she saw Lord Sesshoumaru emerged from his vehicle and with a loud sound, he slammed the car door that almost made her jump from where she was standing, leaving her with a thought, _'What has happened with the eldest Taisho?' _

Sesshoumaru barged inside the manor with a tightly closed lips and heavy steps. He was told by his father that Kagome had gone out all by herself without him knowing it. He called the manor earlier to check on her and to ask if she was going early to the preliminary meeting that he organized before they start the actual annual boards. The servant who happened to answer the phone said that Kagome was with the chauffer and that she had no idea where the young miss was going. Heaving in deep, heavy breaths he passed by the family butler and towering over the old youkai he asked in a low firm voice, "Where is Kagome?"

"The young miss has not arrived yet, my lord." The butler answered without even budging from where he stood and eyed the young lord with equal intensity. He was used to this side of Sesshoumaru because he was his ward from when he was young. "Excuse me my lord." The butler excused himself and bowed before the young lord before he exited his way to the hallway that would direct him to the kitchen.

The moment that the butler was nowhere in sight, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and filled his lungs with air to calm himself. He didn't know what happened to him that he went fuming knowing that their little sister didn't attend the meeting earlier. He cancelled all his appointments for the entire afternoon only to be home, and now he found out that she was not even home yet! He heaved a deep breath once more, that's when he heard a car pulled down the manor's driveway. He didn't budge from his position when he heard Kagome asking the chauffer about the Audi. Without opening his eyes he strained the sound of footsteps on his ears as it neared his position on the manor hall entrance. The clicking of heels as it tapped on the marbled floor of the manor made him open his eyes before her scent reached his nostrils.

The sound of her footsteps become clearer as it gets louder with every step. She seemed to be in a hurry to get inside when she bumped on something.

Kagome didn't realize that she had bumped on something, or rather someone that she felt dizzy at the impact that it made on her head. Closing her eyes, so that she would not get dizzier than she was, she raised a hand on her head and massages it. After a while she opened her eyes and she was faced by a weave of long, silver hair that loosely flowed at the back of a dark colored business suit. "Hey, you're blocking the way!" She yelled at the person who stands in her way while still holding her forehead that bumped on his back. She just got home and she immediately rushed inside after Kamiya told her that it was his car that was carelessly parked in front of the manor entrance.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome holding her injured forehead. "Where have you gone?" came the low, firm voice.

Kagome raised her head only to see her eldest brother towering over her little form. She was not surprised in the least because she had seen him do that often, since they were young. His face was stoic as usual but his voice gave his emotions. He was angry…at her. She let her hand down and let a crease marred her forehead. "Do I really have to answer that?" she raised a questioning brow at him that made his already small eyes narrow in irritation. "I'm afraid it's none of your business Sesshoumaru." She said indignantly and walked past him but was halted when she felt his hand wrapped around her elbow, preventing her from taking a step further. The feeling of his large calloused hand on her soft skin made her raised her head to him and with a defiant voice and eyes that held cold fury she said in a low tone, "Get off me."

Sesshoumaru didn't heed the hidden warning on her voice. Instead, he spun her around so that she could face him once again. "Why don't you just answer me so that you can get off easily?" his face was still blank, but his voice held anger that was directed at her and that confused Kagome a bit. She struggled to free her elbow that was still wrapped by his long, slender fingers. But to no avail, Sesshoumaru only tightened his hold on her the more she struggled from breaking free.

Kagome winced as she felt him tighten his hold on her and that came unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. As if he was burnt, he pulled his hand from her elbow but held her in place with his cold stare. "Where are you when we had a meeting earlier?" he asked. His voice was low but still firm.

"You didn't have to know."

"I have the right to know." He said as he gritted his teeth, suppressing a growl from erupting on his throat to prevent her from talking back. He was deliberately controlling himself from raising his voice on her.

"Do you really think you have?" she said, raising a defiant chin on Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were narrowing as she heard the tone that he was using against her.

"Don't push it Kagome." He said as his tone went from low and firm to cold and angry.

She calmed herself before staring back to him once more. "I have given my reports to Inuyasha. He was the one you needed, to know how the London Hotel was faring, right? I am just here in case he needs assistance." She said without darting her eyes away from his amber orbs.

Sesshoumaru heaved a deep breath. She was right. She could just ditch the preliminary meeting and just attend the annual boards because, that was what she was here for. But he could not erase the feeling that she was out all by herself without him knowing it. It was true that he gave her the permission to use the Volvo at her disposal whenever she wanted, but in exchange he has to know where she was going. It was just fair as he thought. He wanted to act like the mate that he was to her, but things were different. And the fact the he has another woman by his side was overbearing. She was just within his reach but it seemed like she was beyond it for obvious reasons. Shimizu was the barrier that was keeping her away from him and however painful it is, he could not claim two women simultaneously without hurting the other. He had no claim on her, because of something that he had done. And he could not blame her if she acted like this.

After a while Kagome pulled her eyes off his face and started her steps toward the waiting stairs. "Just so you can remove your paws off my business," she said looking over her shoulder as she passed him by. Her voice laced with angst that stung his pride as an Inu. "I visited my parents' grave." She didn't saw the slight hint of reaction that Sesshoumaru had let out because she was already walking to the direction of the stairs that would eventually lead her to her bedroom. She was tired and all she wanted now was to rest her mind and body. She was least expecting an encounter with Sesshoumaru and now she knew that she had over thought of it all. She could not avoid him forever. She would always have to face him and she would have to endure it all, for she and Inuyasha would be going back to London once all of these corporate things were through.

Once she landed at the top of the stairs, she immediately turned on the west wing and was surprised to see Shimizu walking down the hall. She didn't know where she just went but she noticed the white cloth that wrapped her palm as she tried to keep it out of her sight.

"What happen to you Shimizu?" she asked the other woman as she met her halfway down the hall with such concern in her voice. Her eyes were averted on Shimizu's right hand that was wrapped in bandage.

"It was nothing, Kagome. It was just a little accident." Shimizu told her and put her injured hand on her back, but Kagome was quick to grab her wrist before she could even hide her hand that was newly wrapped in clean bandage.

"You had an accident? How did this happen?" Kagome asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"It doesn't concern you." Shimizu pulled her hand from Kagome's grip and hid it behind her back. "It was just a result of my carelessness." She said in a whisper and raised her head only to be face with Sesshoumaru's darting gaze as he stood behind Kagome.

"Shimizu?" Kagome asked the woman who was staring at her, but after a moment that she didn't budge from whatever she was staring at, she knew that she was staring right through her. And then, before she could turn to see what had gotten the other woman's attention, Sesshoumaru emerged from behind her to her side. "What the…?" the frown on her face went deeper as she saw how Sesshoumaru's jaws clenched as he stared at his wife, whose eyes were now glued on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" the question came from him, his voice low and dangerous.

Kagome's hand went to get a hold of Sesshoumaru. "Don't treat your wife as if she has done something wrong Sesshoumaru. She was stressed out can't you see that?" She decided to intercept as she saw how Sesshoumaru fared with his wife. She could not stand to be around either of them after a week of crying her heart out, but now she was seeing firsthand how he treats his wife and she could not let it slip just like that. "Take her away from here. Let her have a rest." She said pulling her hand off from his arm before continuing her way to her room and deliberately passing them by without a backward glance.

As soon as she heard Kagome's door locked, Shimizu raised her head to meet her husband's piercing gaze. She stared at him with equal intensity before a mocking grin broke from her lips. "She's a very nice woman, isn't she?" she huffed before taking a step forward and passing her husband. A sinister smile broke from her lips as she heard a low growl escaped from Sesshoumaru as she passed by. Her eyes emanated a victorious glint, "It was fun playing with you." She said before she turned right and cascaded the steps down the grand staircase.

- II -

_Heathrow Airport_

_London, England_

Inside the terminal of the busiest airport in the United Kingdom, a man dressed in a three-piece business suit could be seen talking on his hand phone as he stared at the glass wall of the building. He just set foot on land after the flight back from a business meeting in the United States. He was actually beginning to get angry if not for the phone call that he just received.

The loud and busy sight of the Heathrow airport terminal was giving him a headache. He was walking down the arrival exit when he took his phone from inside his pocket and turned it on. Instantly enough it rang and that brought a smile on his face. The call was coming from his hired help, a detective that he hired to follow the newest object of his attention. Pressing the answer key he put the phone on his ear and listened to the voice that might tell him what he wanted to know badly.

"It is confirmed sir. Taisho Kagome came back to Japan late this February."

As soon as he ended the phone call, he called his secretary to arrange a new flight for him that would take him east. Ah, the sweetness of the Kamis extended to him as his secretary informed him of his flight that would take off for about an hour and was now starting to board on the passengers. He didn't want to waste precious time. So many months he wasted just by looking all over the continent for her, even in the States for that matter and he didn't want to add a day on that any further.

Loose, curly raven locks get fanned by the wind as the man flipped his phone shut and put it inside his pants pocket. Fiery red eyes glint with gladness at the thought of her face when she would see him at the foot of her doorstep. He had searched for her everywhere for the past six months and Japan was the least of all places that he thought she had gone through. He filled his lungs with air and with a sinister smile that was plastered on his face, he let it out slowly. So his precious porcelain doll decided to hide behind her family's wealth and connections in Tokyo. He snickered as he started his way down the tarmac to board the next plane that would take him to where Kagome was ― _Chiyoda, Tokyo._

* * *

**A/N: **Is it just me, or I've been off from FF in a long while? I'm trying to post like I used to, so I'm asking you to please bear with me. :( Anyway, I would like to read what you think (as always and criticisms are welcome! Just not the flames, teeheehee :P), so please review, _ne?_

__(Just done some editing! Sorry for the discrepancy.)


	17. Chapter 16: Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_** An update at last! After almost forever! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Sixteen: Phone Call_

_Kyoto Manor_

_Kyoto, Japan_

Silver strands of hair danced behind the lady's back as she sported her way towards the direction of the glass window of her Kyoto manor. She put the phone down on one of the end tables that she happened to pass by. The sound of the open television filled the room as she paid it no attention and just stood there with her amber eyes staring right through the glass pane.

"_Lady Elizabeth Higurashi, wife of the former Ambassador to the United Kingdom had set foot in the Narita Airport at exactly ten in the morning Japan time. It was said that she was here for a purpose. Her husband, Lord Tomiya Higurashi had wished for her to find the granddaughter that they believed had survived the tragedy of her family, late in the year 1991. The former government official was currently retired to the hospital bed because of his illness…" _the announcer from the Japanese news channel reported.

She sighed at the thought of the lady from a different country as the sound from the television faded in her ears. She glanced at the receiver that silently sat on the end table over her shoulder. It was now her assistant's job to help them locate the Higurashi heiress.

The sound of the vehicle, parking in front of the manor caught her attention. Her assistant was fast, that was what she liked about him. He was eager to please her, his Lady. A small smirk broke her face as she remembered how she met him. She couldn't imagine that a once playful and carefree lad would become this serious about having this job, the irony of life.

A knock from her door panel made her glanced over her shoulder, once again. Her trusted butler opened the door panels and announced the arrival of the person she was impatiently waiting for. Kimiko walked to where her table was and nodded to the awaiting butler to let her assistant get inside.

"Milady," Miroku greeted and offered a curt bow toward his boss.

"Leave us." Kimiko said pertaining to the butler that was patiently waiting for her orders before he curtly bowed and pulled the door close, leaving his lady and her assistant alone for a very important conversation.

"Please be seated, Satoshi." She offered the chairs in front of her table and sat on the one behind it. "You have something for me." The statement was brief and precise. The lady sure does not want to beat around the bush and Miroku was very much accustomed to that.

"As you very well know, the graves are properly maintained, milady." He started his report. "I am personally taking an eye on that." He continued as he remembered how her instructions were for the family's tomb.

"Very well, because I don't want someone who does not take a responsibility, I've given, seriously." Kimiko leaned on her chair and placed both of her hands on either arm rest. "Continue," she said clearly.

"I am aware that you just heard of the news about Lady Higurashi."

"Indeed. The media was all over it, both here and internationally." Her tone was sarcastic but her face was blank.

Miroku nodded. "I think I have a guess of what you want me to do."

Kimiko raised an elegantly arched brow on Miroku's statement. "You just guessed?" she asked as she placed her arms across her chest.

The regal lady surely, was overly authoritative and calculating whenever she wanted to and by her reaction, he was sure that she wanted a precise answer of positivity coming from him. Miroku cleared his throat and shifted in his position. "I think I already knew." He saw a corner of her mouth lifted in what she would call a smirk. He heaved a deep breath. He knew that was what the answer she wanted to hear.

"Spill it out." Kimiko opened a drawer on her table and pulled her pack of imported cigarettes.

"You want me to find the granddaughter."

She eyed him from her half-closed eyelids as she lit the stick on her lips before she turned her attention back to him. "Continue," Kimiko said with a puff of smoke. She was not tensed this time as she leaned back on her chair and listened to what her assistant has to tell…

- II -

Meanwhile back inside Touga's study, Izayoi found him slacking behind his table, his face resting on his palms. She silently walked to his direction, careful not to disturb him. Touga was rarely seen in this kind of situation and she was worried for her mate. She went behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. The great Inu raised his head on the soothing voiced of his mate behind him. He shifted in his position and turned his chair to face Izayoi.

"Want to share with me what's bothering you?" she asked in a very gentle voice.

Touga lifted his face from his palms at the sound of his mate's voice. He sighed as he saw Izayoi's worried face directed at him.

"Tell me what is it?" Izayoi asked again.

Touga stood from his chair and turned against his mate, directing towards the window. Staring blankly on the afternoon sun he said, "I don't want to lose my daughter." His fists balled at his side at the thought of what happened earlier. The news was very close to revealing the truth to Kagome.

"What do you mean lose Kagome? Do you know anything I know nothing about?" Izayoi asked as she followed the path that her mate walked, directing to the window.

"Izayoi…" Touga turned to face his mate. She stood just behind him, leaning her weight on her hand that was placed on the backrest of the sofa.

"Tell me what is it, Touga." Anxiety was slowly crawling up on her nerves. She became nervous and it was slowly showing in her eyes, her hand digging through the soft fabric of the backrest she was leaning on.

"Have you heard about the news that was spreading around…" Touga started, turning around to face his mate.

He told Izayoi about what happened earlier when their daughter was looking for him and saw the news on the television. He was just glad that he had turned it off in time. He knew his mate would be hurt and devastated once Kagome found out about her family and he was very right about that by the way he was now seeing his mate's reaction.

Izayoi was stunned by the information that her mate had disseminated. She could not contain what her mate had told her. She felt her knees wobble and slowly, she let herself be dropped on the armrest of the sofa. Her brows knitted on her forehead. She began to worry. Her hands found its way to her chest and clutched her kimono as she heaved deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She thought that _she_ didn't have any family left.

"Am I going to lose my daughter, Touga?" tears started to well in Izayoi's eyes at the thought of an impending loss. She had loved Kagome like her own, and she would be devastated if she decided to leave them once she knew all about this. Lifting her eyes to meet her mate's she shook her head at the realization that just bumped her straight on the face.

Seeing how the news did affect his mate, Touga crouched in front of her and offered his arms that Izayoi instantly took. She cried on his shoulders as he gently soothed her. Even he didn't want to lose Kagome. Not this time.

"Please do something, Touga. Do something." She pleaded in between sobs.

She didn't want to lose her daughter, no, not this soon.

- II -

Clothes went dropping on the floor as two pale-skinned individuals rummage a room that belonged to the older twin. A trail of clothes started to make way from the door and across the room as their last pieces of clothing piled at their feet before a dull thud was made as their bodies made contact on the soft bed.

"She was now under the custody of her parents." Hakudoshi told his sister as he ran his lips at the soft, ivory skin of her shoulder blade. She arched her neck to give him full access, taking in the pleasures from the sensation that he was giving her.

"You know…" she was breathing hard from the feeling that Hakudoshi was letting her feel. Her hands moved up to his face and cupped his cheeks that were so much similar to her. "The master would not like that." She breathed into her brother's lips as he captured hers in a heated exchange of oral pleasure. "He would be furious to know that Kagome was with the Taishos." She said half lidded and panting from her brother's kiss.

He let her catch her breath for a moment before his hands started wondering her body, igniting the little torches of desire that was concealed inside of her. Her moans sounded the whole room as she daringly receives everything that he was giving her. Closing her eyes from reality and letting her mind flow swiftly into her imagination, she saw someone aside from him that was holding her, intimately and she responded wholeheartedly for the nth time.

His hands continue to pleasure her in more ways than one. Gladly taking in whatever she has to offer as she started to wrap her legs on his trunk and arched her back. The view of her ivory skin was very delicate. He could not take it anymore. He wanted to take her to the edge now and hear her moan in pleasure from his own doing.

With precisely soft, fluid motion, he let his hand guide him in her nether region and touched the nub that would send her a more pleasurable feeling. She let a muffled gasp escaped her lips at the daringness that her brother did before a moan sounded in her voice. "Hakudoshi, now…"

He let his eyes roamed her face as he mentally captured her reactions from his doing and saving it in his memory. It pleasures him to see her like this. And so much that it was he who was giving her this pleasure.

She could not take it any longer. She could feel her release and still with closed lids, loose raven locks and fiery eyes graced her imagination as she screamed their master's name as her brother took her higher and beyond. "Naraku…"

They both shuddered from the intensity of their actions. He collapsed on top of his sister as they both panted from their strenuous activity. For a while they remained like that until Kanna pushed him aside and went on her stomach, cradling a pillow with her as she snuggled on her side of the bed leaving her brother drawing deep breaths to calm the raging nerves that were starting to take form on his system.

Hakudoshi paid a sideward glance to his sister, whose back was on him. Sated as they both were, he heaved a deep calming breath before he focused his eyes on the wall across the bed as his fists balled within the sheets. "Naraku…"

Meanwhile back in the Kyoto manor, Kimiko said her itinerary for her assistant. Miroku stood from his seat and prepared to depart with his lady. Kimiko stood from her position behind the desk and immediately turned her back against him, signaling that their meeting was now over.

"I demand a report the soonest possible." She said without paying him a glance. "It's about time that I meet my son's betrothed." She said looking beyond the glass window pane as the afternoon sun reflected her silhouette on the adjacent wall.

"Yes milady," Miroku said before he spun around and took the steps directing him outside the draw room of the former Lady Taisho.

A victorious glint danced in her amber-gold eyes as a playful grin played on her full lips. "I can't wait to see your face when you knew about what I've done." She said to herself as soon as she heard the door panels locked, seeing her former's husband's face made a blurry silhouette on the glass.

- II -

Inuyasha answered the device in his hand. ''Kikyou,'' he acknowledged his fiancée. The call came from London. It was in the middle of the night and he was wondering why on earth would his fiancée call him in this wee hour? ''How was it going there?'' he asked, still in his sleepy voice.

''Inuyasha...'' the anxious voice of Kikyou welcomed him.

The sleep in his eyes instantly fades away at the sound of Kikyou's trembling voice. Inuyasha suddenly got out of his comfortable sheets and went sitting on his bed hearing the sound of an anxious Kikyou. There must be something going on. ''Kikyou is there something wrong?'' he asked her as sleep totally went blown away from his mind. He was beginning to get worried.

Kikyou sighed after a moment of silence. ''Are you with Kagome?''

His fiancée's voice laced with wariness. There was hidden and unknown fear that was lacing her voice. A crease started to form on his forehead as he tried to think of what was bothering Kikyou. ''No I'm not. She's already sleeping Kikyou. It's past one in the morning here.''

Kikyou let a moment passed by before she decided to tell him what happened. She didn't want to cause any untoward feeling to the Taishos, but they must know about what happened to the twins. She knew she would soon regret being the one to hurt Kagome but she had no choice. She heaved a deep breath to calm the nerves that was starting to take its form on her system. ''Inuyasha, I'm in the hospital right now.''

Concern suddenly flowed through the hanyou's veins as he heard what his fiancée had said. ''What happened? Why are you there? Who's with you?'' he could not help himself from asking.

Tears started to fall from her eyes once again as she tried to hold back the hoarseness that would break her voice. ''The t-twins...'' she said with a sniff. ''I-Inuyasha, o-one of the t-twins had been in... an a-accident.'' Kikyou filled him in between sobs.

Inuyasha went silent by the unexpected news. 'It couldn't have been true.' He wanted to put that in his mind but, his fiancée was the one who informed him of it, she couldn't lie about a thing as serious as that. The twins had been in her care since he and Kagome got back in Japan. And even though he didn't want it, the feeling that was taking its toll on him was flowing fast in his veins. This would not be good. Another tragedy would not help Kagome, she just had too much of those in a week's time. He was certain that the moment she heard about the news, she would want to board the first available plane that would take her back to London.

The twins, _Rin and Aki…_

_It was a weekend. The twins didn't have any classes and it was the only time that Kagome agreed to have them over Kikyou's house on the suburbs. The twins were playing outside Kikyou's house when suddenly Rin got to the middle of the street chasing her ball that went off across. A car happened to be passing by and Rin, not noticing the car speeding ahead of her went running across the street. Aki saw it coming and went for her sister._

_Kikyou heard a scream from outside. She snapped her head from what she's doing in the kitchen and went to look through the kitchen window. She tensed at what she saw. Rin was crying as she rubbed her eyes with her hands, sitting on the ground._

_''Nii-chan!'' Rin's crying voice broke the momentary silence._

_A car was at the middle of the street. Kikyou's eyes searched for Aki. Goosebumps ran down her spine as her eyes widened in shock and fear. Not far from the car, she saw the little body of Rin's brother lying on the ground._

_''Aki!''_

_Horrified at what she saw, Kikyou immediately went outside, leaving her chores in the kitchen and running to Aki's lying form. The man driving the car, immediately went out._

_She knelt and held the boy in her arms. ''Oh my gosh, Aki!''_

_''I'm sorry, miss. He just went there, I didn't saw him coming.'' the man breathlessly said. Kikyou didn't know where to touch the boy's body in fear that she would aggravate his current situation. ''C'mon let's get him to the hospital.'' He carried the boy to his car as Kikyou got up and went for Rin._

Kagome's loud cry coming from the other side of the hall, pulled him back from Kikyou's reminiscence. His ears twitched at the frill sound of Kagome's voice in her sleep. "Calm down, Kikyou." He said and started instructing her of what to do, while his fiancée listened very carefully on the other line. "Did you get that? I will do everything to calm Kagome down while we plan of what to do next." He said briefly.

Kikyou nodded on the other line, "Understood." She knew Kagome very well. And right now she was preparing herself of their arrival. Any minute from the moment she was told about her son, Kagome will do anything to get to London.

"Don't worry yourself too much. I need you to be strong Kikyou." Inuyasha firmly said, torn between his fiancée and his sister.

"I know. I have to go Inuyasha. Rin is calling for me."

"Okay then, bye Kikyou." He said before he hung up the device in hand and immediately went out of bed, rushing to go across the hall of the west wing to find out what made Kagome cry in her sleep.

Inuyasha rushed to her door and pushed one panel, letting himself in without her permission. "Kagome, what is happening to you?" He asked her as he sat on her bed, gently shaking her shoulders to wake her up.

"Uhhhh…uhhhh…"

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. You have to wake up." He said, patting her cheek on the process. Slowly Kagome's lids open. Her brows knit as she took in her brother's worried demeanor.

"Inuyasha!" she instantly launched herself to him and hugged him for dear life.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Aki, I dreamt about him." She shook her head, shaking the memory away. "Something happened to Aki, Inuyasha." She buried her head on his hair and sob.

He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He has to think fast. There is no other way to tell her of what happened to her child. He heaved a deep breath, gulping the ball of worry and fear from his throat. She has to know. "Kagome, I have something to tell you." He said with eyes closed. He knew she would not take that lightly. No one can. But she has to.

Kagome's sobs went into silence as she pulled herself from her brother's arms.

"Kikyou phoned me a little while ago." Inuyasha started. He was hesitant to tell her of what happened but she had to know. "It was about the twins." He spoke as he intently looked at her face, waiting for her reaction. Her face began to show wariness at the sound of her twins' names. He looked into her eyes as she patiently waited on what he was going to say next. How would he tell her what happened to the twins? She had just known of Sesshoumaru's wife. How could he hurt his sister so much? Inuyasha breathed hoarsely. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his face.

Kagome got worried on seeing her brother like this. What was happening? Why did Kikyou called at the middle of the night?

''Inuyasha...''

He looked at Kagome. ''Kagome,'' there's going to be no easy way to say this. Breathing in deeply Inuyasha prepared himself to tell Kagome about the news. A long pause went and then, ''Aki had been in an accident...'' he told her and he immediately regret it. Kagome's face paled instantly as she stared at nothing in particular.

_''Aki...''_

_''accident...''_

Kagome went still after hearing the news about Aki. Inuyasha's words kept repeating in her mind and then her hearing went shut. She could no longer hear Inuyasha's words as he told her all that had happened. Aki._ Her Aki_.

* * *

**_Rai:_** I hope you like the update! :) Thank you all!


	18. Chapter 17: Saddened Love

**********Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_ **Another one, 'coz I'm in the mood to get this done. :)

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Seventeen: Saddened Love_

"_Aki.."_

"_accident…"_

That was the last thing she heard before Kagome went still and stared blankly at nothing in particular. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He got worried when she didn't even say a thing. She just stared pass through him as if she passed out. He touched Kagome's arms and gently shook her, only to receive no reaction from his sister. He didn't know what to do anymore. He could deal with a frantic Kagome, or a hysterical Kagome. But not like this, she just went into a stand still. He was about to get up from her bed to ask for help from their parents when the door opened and Izayoi barged in with Touga on her back.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked with a worried look on her face. She immediately went beside Kagome as Inuyasha stood from his position on the bed. "What happened to my Kagome?" she checked on Kagome's pulse and breathing before she held her in her arms.

"She just received the news about Aki, mother." Inuyasha informed her as he stood beside the bed with his father, his eyes never leaving his sister as worry for Kagome consumed them all.

At the mere mention of her son's name, Kagome blinked followed by a lone tear that rolled down her cheek. That was the first reaction that they saw from Kagome. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Kagome moved from her mother's embrace and hugged her tight.

"Mom, I need to get to London, soon." She pleaded Izayoi with a broken voice.

"I know, Kagome." She cooed and embraced her tight. She felt her tears on her night robe as she held her close. "Get some rest and your father will arrange everything you needed to get to London." She said looking at Touga as he nodded his affirmation. Izayoi held her on arm's length and wiped the tears that died on her cheeks. "Get some sleep, I promise you'll see Aki, soon."

Kagome just nodded as her mother guided her to her position on the bed. Izayoi tucked her but never left. She already knew about what happened because Kikyou told them right after she told Inuyasha of what happened to their grandson. With her gentle tapping on Kagome's forearm, her daughter easily fell back to sleep. She feels for her, no mother in this earth would want to know that their offspring have been hurt. And she knew that her daughter would do anything for her twins. _Anything._

- II -

It was way past midnight when Sesshoumaru decided to finally come home. There were a lot of things to be done in the office and Shimizu with all of her doings was giving him a hard time at the manor. He huffed at the remembrance of their encounter the other night at the hallway. He couldn't believe that he saw her true form that easy. He thought she would be playing the nice and submissive wife for a little longer. He was thankful that she decided to went out of the way and go back to their city estate, where she couldn't budge on anyone and won't cause trouble to his family. A sarcastic smiled appeared on his lips. Surely, he couldn't let two wives live in one roof.

He silently parked his car on the circular driveway before swiftly going out and headed to the door. As he climbed the steps that will lead him to the double doors, he heard the hustling of voices that came from inside the manor. Someone was having a conversation in the middle of the night. Though they used low tones, he can easily hear them without difficulty. As he came closer, the voices became clearer to his ears and then came Inuyasha's grumbling tone that broke the almost silent conversation of their parents.

"We need to get back the soonest possible," Inuyasha said as he cascaded the flight of stairs to where his parents were. They just went out from Kagome's room when they were sure that she was soundly asleep again. He needed to make this decision for her. He knew he owed her that much. They shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have given in to their father's request.

Izayoi looked up at the sound of her son's ruffled voice. She knew his decision was abrupt, but there can't be any other way. She and Touga must give in this time. Kagome must see the twins. A crease marred her flawless forehead as she never left her son's figure. They were in that moment when one of the double doors opened and in, came Sesshoumaru.

Three pair of eyes fell on him the moment he stepped inside the dimly lit manor.

Touga who was silent about the whole situation was hidden from his sight as he sat at the far end of the couch, concealing his face from the people in sight. His eyes fell on Inuyasha whose face was grim as he stood at the middle of the staircase, his hands balling into fists at either side of him. Izayoi was the only one who acknowledged his presence. She tore her eyes from her son and looked at the new comer.

"Sesshoumaru," Izayoi stood from her seat and went to him with weary eyes. She openly embraced him as she did with any of her offspring. He leaned on in her embrace and draped and arm on her shoulder. She never let him feel that he wasn't hers. She became the mother he hoped for and she was there every step of his way. "It's late. I thought you are going home to your wife." The statement bore nothing but plain.

"Shimizu's well on her own, Izayoi. I want to be rested in my own accord." He answered his stepmother with eyes darted on Inuyasha as he went down the remaining steps of the stairs. Izayoi let him go and he took a step forward, leaving her hidden from the dimly lit hall.

The younger Taisho filled the seat that was vacated by his mother. "It's all we can do, mother. Kagome needs to be back in London." Inuyasha said in a determined voice.

That piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes fell on his stepmother's as she silently pleaded to let it go away. "Why are you here in the middle of the night? Did something happen?" he asked in no one in particular as he turned his head back facing the hall, refusing to let the conversation go.

"Kagome received a phone call from London earlier, Sesshoumaru. Kikyou phoned her to tell her that she has to get back as soon as possible." Izayoi told him with low calculated voice, hiding her nervousness from Sesshoumaru. His eyes squinted at the obviousness that they were hiding something from him. Then he heard the low puff of breath that came from Inuyasha.

"It's your entire fault Sesshoumaru." He said in a deep grumble before he stood from his seat and was about to turn his back when Sesshoumaru's long strides get him in front of the hanyou. Izayoi didn't have the time to prevent him from doing so.

"And why is it my entire fault?" he asked ruefully. He didn't like the tone that Inuyasha used on him and his hands were twitching to wring the neck of the hanyou if not for Izayoi who was there, watching their every move.

Anger and determination to get Kagome out of this shit gets the most of Inuyasha. "Because of what you did to Kagome." He said as every word that left his mouth weighed his anger toward his brother. They stared at each other for long before it dawned on Sesshoumaru that something might have happen to Kagome.

"What happen to Kagome?" he asked but this time with sincere concern lacing his voice.

"She's none of your damn business Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. "None, of your damn business," he instantly turned his back to climb the stairs and went to his room leaving his parents and brother at the hall. It's a good thing that their father didn't get in the way this time. He huffed a sigh of frustration before he turn to the hall of his wing.

- II -

His nose twitched at the faint scent of Kagome's tears when he turned at the hall of the west wing. That made him knew that she cried again. A rumble inside his heart emerged at the thought. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, but not this. She had been crying over and over since the time she and Inuyasha went back to Tokyo, and he didn't even know the reason this time. He hate it, _really hated it._

"Sesshoumaru…" her voice was broken when she spoke of his name.

He didn't know that he was standing in front of her bedroom door for how long, until he heard her voice, "Kagome." He wanted to touch her, so bad, but he knew better. She was mad at him, was an understatement. She was furious, in rage and indifferent toward him, but he couldn't help himself. He needed her ― to touch her once again would bring him to life. She will bring his life back.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He took the knob and twisted it, opening the door to find Kagome standing behind. Her room was dimly lit ― the only light was coming from the lamp shade beside her bed. He crossed the distance between them and enveloped her in his arms.

She took the comfort of being held by him and closed her eyes, savoring the rare moment.

"Kagome, I am very sor―" his words were stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Don't," she said and pulled herself from his tight embrace. "Touch me, Sesshoumaru, give me my life back." Her eyes were pleading as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. He didn't hesitate one moment, as he personally wanted to touch her again. He was aching for her. He needed her ― _she was his, after all_.

Sesshoumaru's hands went to cup her face. She closed her eyes instantly at his touch as she felt his lips on hers once more. It's as if she brought her back to life, when he kissed her. He wanted her that much, he want to consume all of her. Kissing her lips with so much passion, Sesshoumaru's hands went down her throat caressing her skin, lingering in their moment. His hands wander on her shoulders when he heard her gasp, and then it hit him. His necklace, the one he gave her on her eighteenth birthday was gone. He looked at her face and saw the writhing pain that made her gasp, and then moved his eyes to where his hand was. He took his hand and saw the fresh bite mark from his fangs. She was his, _forever._

The ring from his alarm clock woke Sesshoumaru from his dream. He blinked the sleep away and took the device to punch the button to stop it. He eyed his place; he has slept in his home office in the manor. He remembered he was doing some reports the night before, to ease his mind off Kagome's business and he didn't know that he went asleep for working his mind overtime. The dream seems surreal. His eyes went to his door, knowing that she was just across the hall. He breathed a sigh of frustration. He needed to get things straight, and then he remembered his necklace.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by his cellular phone ringing loudly across the four wall of his home office. He took the device, only to see an unknown number on the screen. He wasn't going to answer it, but the caller seemed importunate and won't give up. He pushed the answer key and held it on his ear, "Taisho."

"I knew you will answer it," the voice from the other end of the line came from a woman.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the voice of his mother. He couldn't remember the last time that they talked to each other. "Mother," Sesshoumaru breathed his response.

A huff of sarcasm came from Kimiko before she spoke again, "I'm glad you still know me."

"You very well know I could not forget someone like you." His response was bland, but sincere. "I believe you want something from me." He stated briefly.

"You know me too well, my son." Her voice was proud and calculating. "You are right, indeed. I need you to do something for me, Sesshoumaru."

- II -

''Onii-san,'' Rin was standing by her brother's hospital bed. Her aunt Kikyou said that she had nothing to worry about, that her onii-san hadn't suffered from any serious injuries. She thanked the Kami's for that.

Fortunately, Aki only suffered a broken arm and some minor scrapes on his face and legs. He had pushed his sister away and suffered the blow that was supposed to hit her. The man driving the car had hit the breaks in time, that's why Aki didn't suffer much. But Kikyou was sure Kagome would take the news badly. He was her child after all and she loved her twins more than anything or anyone else.

She had known of her since time immemorial. She knew she was the adopted daughter of the Taisho's ― they never hid it from the public.

_Kagome was hastily brought to London to study and have her training in the family business. She was so young then, she barely just graduated from high school and she was now living away from her family with only her older brother as her guardian. She was a very vibrant teen, with a beaming smile for everyone. She was always a sight to behold. _

_Kikyou first met her when she went to their flat one fine day to visit Inuyasha, who was then her boyfriend. Kagome was the only person in the apartment and she was preparing dinner for her and Inuyasha when she chimed the door. She was hesitant to let her in at first and called Inuyasha before she decided to let her in their huge apartment. They talked until Inuyasha came home from work and had dinner. After some time they got close and the rest was history._

_She never thought that Inuyasha's little sister hid many things from them. She thought she already knew her but then she thought wrong. She was visiting Inuyasha one sunny afternoon when she heard the flushing of the toilet followed by the burst of water on the sink. She called and stepped inside the entire house when Kagome went outside her bedroom with a towel in hand, wiping her mouth._

"_Hi Kikyou, sorry about that," Kagome apologized, talking about the foul smell of purge coming from inside._

"_Stomach upset?" Kikyou asked and Kagome slowly nod. "You must have eaten something bad." She stated._

"_Yeah, I thought so." Kagome replied. "Are you looking for Inuyasha? He isn't here yet." She said and went in the kitchen to fetch something. "Do you want tea?" she asked but didn't wait for a reply._

_Kikyou was already seated on the couch when Kagome emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray of little ceramics filled with hot English tea. She placed the tray on the coffee table and sat across from Kikyou's place._

"_This is good for stomach upset, Kagome." Kikyou said as she took a sip of her tea that Kagome poured for her. She received a nod as Kagome filled her cup. After their afternoon tea, they decided to hit the video room and watched movies while waiting for Inuyasha to be home._

_Many days passed before Kagome started her training in the hotel owned by her family. She was faring well and praises were high for the youngest Taisho. They opted to celebrate her success and she celebrated with them one night. After dinner they wrapped the night up with a couple of drinks from a bar not far from the residence. Kikyou was asked to stay for the night and she said yes. She was sharing Kagome's room when she decided to have a warm bath before heading for the bed. She entered the bathroom and was filling the tub with warm water when her eyes focused on something from the trash bin. She walked and picked up what got her curious and was stunned to see two red lines screaming at her from the device that she picked._

"_Kikyou, what are you holding?" Kagome's voice made her blink, then urge her to come near. She did what she was told and instantly her face paled as the thing that Kikyou was holding became clearer to her view._

"_What is this Kagome?" she inquired with a low voice._

"_Please don't tell Inuyasha about this Kikyou. He'll get mad at him."_

_That was the only response Kagome gave before she hastily went outside the bathroom and head to her bed._

_Kikyou was left astounded by the obvious affirmation that Kagome just did. She was pregnant. And she barely knew someone in London apart from her, Inuyasha and their people. She heaved a deep breath. Surely, they could not hide it forever. Inuyasha and the Taisho's will eventually find out about Kagome's situation._

Rin's worried voice brought her back to the present.

''Aunt Kikyou, is nii-chan going to be alright?'' Rin looked up at the woman beside her. A crease marred her forehead that reflected her worry. She didn't attend her daycare just to visit her brother in the hospital. Aki was confined two days ago because of a vehicular accident.

''Don't worry, Rin. Aki's going to be alright.'' She patted the child's head that looked definitely like her mother.

- II -

_Narita International Airport_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Ah, Chiyoda, Chiyoda…" Naraku breathed the Japanese air as he touched down the land. He flew a straight twelve-hour flight in a rush. He was glad that he made it until this afternoon. It was such a mess that he flew all the way from London in a public plane, because that was the only available flight to Tokyo in that very moment he called his secretary. He reminded himself to buy a private jet just in case Kagome wants to play chase and flew to another country once again. He went inside the black sedan that was already waiting for him outside the terminal and relaxed himself on the soft-cushioned leather seats. "To the hotel," his instruction was brief. After a moment, his driver started the engine and the sedan went out of the curb heading to the Taisho Hotel, Tokyo. Naraku closed his eyes, filling his mind with Kagome's beautiful face. He was very excited to see her again ― _very, very excited, _indeed.

Naraku's trip to the hotel was short. He would just take some time to rest before he headed out to find Kagome. He went inside through the automatic glass doors of the building and head towards the front desk. "Naraku Onigumo," he told the front desk officer and gave him his card. The man in Taisho Hotel uniform went to check the computer for his name. After his name was checked, the man gave him the key to his suite, and let a bellboy assist him with his luggage.

He took the lift that was opted for the guests of the hotel followed by the man carrying his luggage. When the lift went to stop on his floor, he gestured the bellboy to take the lead as he followed.

"This is you suite, Mr. Onigumo. Have a nice stay in the hotel." The man told him in his unusual tone. He's a foreigner and he's working for his precious. Naraku nodded and gave him a bill, before he swiped the card that was supposed to be the key to his suite.

Inside the room, he let himself took some air of relief. She was within his reach now, and nothing could prevent him from going to where she was. He walked to the center of the room. It was artfully decorated with pieces that reminded him of London. Ah, he already knew who designed the room. Kagome's taste was always exquisite. He has witnessed how she took care of everything when she was still in Taisho Hotel, London.

He let his feet be freed from the confines of his leather booths and walked to take a tour of the entire suite. He fished his phone from inside his pants' pocket and dialed a number, "Find where she was staying." He instructed his assistant the moment he answered the phone. After the brief conversation, he took off his vest, followed by his shirt and piled it on the carpeted floor before he head to plunge in the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for not giving up on this! :) Review, _ne__?_


	19. Chapter 18: Secrets

**************Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_ **It didn't leave my head since last night so I had to post this one. :)

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Eighteen: Secrets_

After his intended rest on the hotel that her family owned, Naraku wasted no time to look for Kagome's whereabouts. His assistant took an overtime to find her and he was delighted to see her any moment from now. He was seated in his black sedan as they drove along the road that would lead them to Chiyoda's upper residential estates. He side glanced on his assistant whose face was blank beside him. They drove on the road for at least thirty minutes before a turn to the left made the car stopped.

"Is this the place?" Naraku asked Hakudoshi.

"Hai," the pale-faced man responded in almost an inaudible reply.

They stopped at the end of the road where they took a turn and was welcomed by the huge manor in sight. The manor occupied three lots that made it stood out from the rest of the residences in the neighborhood. It stood like a mini castle in its old Victorian style, looming over the houses near it. The gates to the circular driveway were open for the world to see its beauty.

Naraku smirked as he didn't attempt to make a move inside his vehicle. His eyes see through the tinted windshield of the sedan. The manor was indeed a sight to behold. And he remembered something like this that he saw in London.

"Find the keeper of the house that looked like this in London, Hakudoshi." He told his assistant before he shifted in his place and opened his side of the door. A burst of wind welcomed his exit from the black car that sat in front of the manor. "Kagome, Kagome. You didn't think you can turn your back on me that easy, don't you?" he said to nothing in particular as a sinister smile broke his lips apart.

From his position at the other side of the gate, he could see Kagome emerging from the manor's double doors following a seriously-faced Inuyasha.

"What is it with you Inuyasha?" Kagome followed her brother outside the manor.

"What is it with me? What is it with you Kagome?"

A crease formed in her brows as she tried to decipher what he wanted to say. "I want to go back. Why can't all of you understand that? Is it that hard to comprehend?" she was feeling irritated. Their mother told her she could go back to London and be with her son, but Inuyasha's being an ass right this very moment.

"You can't go back without me, _sister_." He said and emphasized the last word.

"I can take care of myself. You don't have to be with me all the way. I need to go back, and you know that Inuyasha. Please, stop being an ass about this," she was getting riled up. Inuyasha was getting her frustrated and she hates it. Aki and Rin needs her, _now._

Inuyasha just eyed her and said nothing.

"Please, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us." Her voice was pleading.

After their conversation last night, Touga took his time to talk to him. He told him about his plan to get the twins to stay in Tokyo. Their parents were afraid that if they let Kagome go back to London without him, she would never go back to Tokyo again. Thus, his plan was to keep them both busy for a week, and then he would be the one to fetch the twins and let them stay with her in Tokyo. As the heirs to Taisho Corporation, they each have their own responsibility, and they knew they couldn't turn their back on their people.

Sensing that it wouldn't budge Inuyasha, Kagome heaved a sigh of frustration and went inside the manor with a heavy heart. She badly needed to be with her twins, but she couldn't turn her back on her father. She couldn't give him that much heartache than he already has.

With heavy steps, she climbed the steps of the staircase and went to her room.

- II -

It was after midmorning when Sesshoumaru decided to leave his home office and went outside his room. He just talked to his mother. And the regal lady wanted something from his son. She wanted him to meet someone, but she didn't mention who that was. Knowing his mother, he didn't inquire anymore and just leave her with whatever she wants.

He was about to turn the hall when a rushing Kagome bumped into him.

"What the hell?" Kagome's frustrated face came to view as she looked up and saw that she just bumped into Sesshoumaru. "Not now, Sesshoumaru. I'm in no mood to talk to you, or anyone else." She said ruefully when he was about to speak. She rolled her eyes at his face and passed him by. She was angry at Inuyasha, frustrated about her whole situation and fuming with want to be with her twins. Her world was already spinning and Sesshoumaru's addition to the mix wouldn't be a welcome one. She needed time to think of what to do. Touga gave her so much to do in the office that she was torn between her father and her child.

A loud slam of the door made Sesshoumaru turn on his heels and went to follow Kagome. He was in front of her bedroom door when he heard her phone ring and without a moment she answered with an irritated voice.

"What?" Kagome was irritated about the whole scenario, but went still when she heard the voice of her son. Aki was the one calling her ― the overseas call she received was from her baby. Her irate dissipated instantly when she heard his voice. "Aki, it's you. How are you, baby?" Kikyou dialed the number because Aki wanted to speak to his mother.

From where Sesshoumaru was standing, he heard as Kagome's voice shifted from rage and irritation, to soothing and calm. Whoever called her must be that dear to her heart to instantly change her mood.

"You got me so worried about you. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked on the other end of the line as she let herself drop on the bed. She sat there with her back on her bedroom door that she didn't know when Sesshoumaru entered.

"Are you doing fine now? I am so sorry, Aki. Mama can't be there to be with you. I have so many things to do here, but I promise you and Rin, that I will go back there once I finished all of these." She said with weary tearing her voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't move from his spot, but closed the door behind him. He didn't get to know what happened to her last night, and he wanted to know something about his dream earlier. The necklace that he had given her years ago was bugging the wits out him now. He was sure that he the pendant would conceal his mark, and he trusted his mother when she gave him the heirloom.

"Send my love and kisses to your sister also. Goodbye Aki. Mama loves you both dearly." She said before she pressed the end button of her hand phone. She placed the device on her night stand and picked the frame that held her twins photo. Aki and Rin were both smiling when she took their photo after she dropped them to school one day. That was her last photo of them before she went to Tokyo. She held the frame in her chest wishing that she was hugging the twins instead of an ornate frame. She was in that position when she sensed that she was not alone in her room. Shifting from her position on the bed, Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru's blank face.

''What are you doing here?'' she was still holding the frame close to her heart when she stood and faced her intruder.

"This isn't like you. Why are you angry at everything, Kagome?" the inquisition was lethal. Sesshoumaru didn't budge from his position but his eyes never left hers.

She couldn't believe she was hearing him say that. The baritone voice was void and bland for her sense, but the words required answers that she couldn't bear to tell him. Not now, at least.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked once again.

She was about to tell him it was none of his business when Inuyasha barged from her door and let himself inside her bedroom.

''Kagome,'' Inuyasha went to her side walking past Sesshoumaru. "I am so sorry, but we have to do this. Please try to understand, that I just want the best for you. I promised you, right? I will give you your life back." Inuyasha held her face in his palms and kissed her forehead before Sesshoumaru.

They heard a low grumble that made them turn to Sesshoumaru and saw him intently looking at them with eyes starting to bleed red from anger. Inuyasha knew that it was his beast that they are now seeing. He couldn't bear to see someone touching Kagome apart from himself. Kagome freed herself from Inuyasha's palms and set the frame down her night stand.

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru. You don't have to act like this. Inuyasha was just comforting me. He isn't doing anything bad." Kagome told the taiyoukai, oblivious of the reason why he acted on impulse.

They waited for a moment before Sesshoumaru calmed and turned his back on them. "I will have my time to talk to you in private, Kagome, without any interruptions." He said and stepped out of her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru just went out when Inuyasha asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Kagome turned to look at her brother's face. "Do you really have to ask me that, Inuyasha?" back went her fuming anger. ''I am not okay. I want to see my son. I want to go home! I want to be London right this very moment!'' she was in rage. "I want to be with Aki and Rin…" tears of rage and frustration flowed down her cheeks as she started to punch Inuyasha's chest with her fists. Why couldn't he understand that she wanted to be where her children were?

''Ssshh, don't be harsh on yourself Kagome." Inuyasha hold both of her hands to stop her from hurting him and herself further. He knew what she feels. It was never easy to be away from your family. "Kikyou called, Aki's alright now.'' That made her calmed down. She already knew her son was alright. She even talked to him earlier, but she still wanted to be with him. He helped her sat on her bed. ''I have good news for you.'' Blue orbs went to stare at his amber ones. ''Kikyou said that they will be coming here in a week's time,'' he told her excitedly. After her son phoned her, Kikyou took an overseas call to Inuyasha informing him that Aki would be discharged from the hospital anytime soon and that Kikyou decided that it's better for the twins if they were with their mother. ''You're going to see your children, pumpkin.'' Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome just stared at him, and then slowly, a small smile appeared on her lips. She could not believe that she will see them. All her frustrations and anger flew away as she hugged Inuyasha and whispered, ''Thank you.''

- II -

Inuyasha was long gone before Kagome decided to go out of her bedroom. She has calmed down and was now ready to go out with Inuyasha. He asked her to go out to meet with their friends. He told her that Sango and Miroku would be meeting them at the city this afternoon. She went out of her bedroom and was about to lock her door when she heard the door across the hall open that made her look over her shoulder. Out went Sesshoumaru from his own bedroom and stood in front of her. She spun around to face him. He was still wearing his pants from earlier that seemed like he hasn't gone out for the day.

"I'm glad that you've finished talking to the hanyou." His voice was low and dangerous. His face was blank but his eyes were grim. He didn't go to his office today just to have a word with Kagome. He was so worried about her last night. He needed to make sure that she was alright.

"Are you saying that you've waited that long for me?" she asked vehemently. Sarcasm lacing her voice as she raised a defiant chin on Sesshoumaru.

He just huffed. He didn't want to stir her anger more than it already does, much more, he didn't want to stress himself and get mad at her.

Kagome raised a brow at him. The thought of him waiting for her to get out of her room was quizzical. Why would he do that ― unless he wanted to know something from her? Her heartbeat grew faster at the realization that he just might hear their conversation. "You heard everything, don't you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Every word, Kagome," came his low baritone voice.

Her eyes squinted at his tone. "Whatever it is that you heard it's none of your business." She was about to turn her back at him when she was halted by his brisk move.

He crossed the distance between them and took her arm on his hands. Kagome winced at the contact because Sesshoumaru was not taking it lightly. His hand on her elbow was tightening as he urged her to go inside his room pulling her from across the hall. She just went willingly because she knew she could not out win him in his mood.

"Kagome, what took you so long to be―" Inuyasha reached the top landing of the staircase and was about to turn to the west hall when he saw Sesshoumaru pulling Kagome to his bedroom. He immediately rush to his sister's aid but was halted by his brother's penetrating gaze.

''Inuyasha, you can leave us alone.'' His voice was full of authority and urgency.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and then back at Kagome. She tried to ease her arm from his grip but failed. She looked at him and silently pleaded to let it go.

''Call me if you need anything.'' She managed a nod. Inuyasha sighed and went to turn on his heels. He walked along the hallway and went downstairs to see his father. He knew there would be a lot to be discussed between the two of them. It was so soon, but they have to deal with all of these things, either way, they couldn't avoid each other every time no matter what they do.

Sesshoumaru locked the door once Kagome was inside his bedroom. He freed her arm and stepped back, letting her have some space to breathe in.

She felt different; it was the first time that she was actually inside his bedroom. Her eyes roamed around the huge room. Her eyes lead her to the wall across his bed; she saw her framed face blown up that was attached to the wall. Blue orbs widened as her eyes dragged her more to his bedside table where framed photos of her sat ― he had the one with her smiling, another one with her laughing while she cascaded the grand staircase and the last one when she was wearing the necklace that he gave her on her eighteenth birthday. All of her photos were candid and vibrant. All of them were taken in her youth, when she still viewed life to be easy and carefree. She found her hands on her neck grasping the pendant as she tried to look on his face.

"What is this Sesshoumaru?" she asked nervously. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to do. Sesshoumaru was making her head ache; he was making her feel dizzy. He was spinning her world backwards. Why is he doing this?

"Sit down, Kagome." He instructed but Kagome didn't budge from her position. She was still in disbelief about what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru took a step forward just as Kagome took a step back. "Don't fight me; I just want us to talk."

"You want us to talk?" she found her voice and it sounded rasp. How could he say such a thing? Didn't he know that it was long overdue? "Isn't it too late for you to say that?" her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Just sit down, Kagome, will you?" his voice was filled with authority that she had to give in to his request.

She walked to his bed and sat at the soft cushion. She couldn't breathe easy. It was as if his room was suffocating her. They have to finish whatever he liked to talk about and be done with it, so she could be out of his room as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru went to sit on his high back chair, keeping the distance between them so as not to inflict any fear on Kagome as he already has.

Kagome stared on his amber eyes for a while, then pulled away to set her sight on something other than him. It was so different with him than her brother, Inuyasha. There were so many emotions that were looming inside of her that wanted to erupt when she looked onto those eyes. And the fact that her love for this man was always there, beats the hell out of her. He was supposed to be away from her, from them. He was married for goodness sake, but he's still in the manor, living with her. He was so close, yet so far.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. ''I want to ask you something.''

''Go ahead.'' Kagome immediately responded.

''Is it true that you already had a child?'' the question was dropped like a bomb on a silent night. He asked her directly without any hesitation. He already knew the answer but he has to hear it coming from her. After he went out of her bedroom earlier, he went to his father to inquire about Kagome's child. He heard her talking to someone earlier and the exchange of words between her and Inuyasha gave him the impression that it was true. He knew that he was in no position to ask about her, because he let her go years ago, but the feeling that someone might have pupped her stung his heart. His eyes fell on the pendant that rested in the middle of her clavicles. She let it free from her hands once she sat on his bed earlier.

There was a pregnant pause before Kagome spoke again.

''Yes.''

Sesshoumaru threw her questions and she was not surprised by how straight forward he was. He's been always like that. There was no beating around the bush when you talked to Taisho Sesshoumaru. But then she was surprised at her answers to said questions. She was proud of herself to have answered him without hesitation. She was calm and precise, and she would leave it like that until he decided to end their 'small talk'.

''Who's the father of your child?''

A brow irked at his next question. She raised her blue orbs to face his amber ones. ''Why should I tell you?'' Kagome snapped at him. She was heaving deep breaths, but Sesshoumaru didn't even blink at her retort. She filled her lungs with air before she added, ''I believe that's none of your business Sesshoumaru.''

Kagome stood from his bed. Sesshoumaru did the same and held her arm.

''What are you doing?'' She hissed as she eyed his hand at her arm and went back to his face.

''Why did you come back?'' the low voice was filled with hidden rage.

He didn't have the right to be angry at her. For goodness sake! She was the one who should be angry and mad at him for all that he's done. She snickered. ''Ask your father, maybe he knows the answer.'' She, again, looked at her arm that was still confined on Sesshoumaru's grip. A moment passed before he loosened his hold on her and eventually let her go. Kagome turned around and walked to the door, slamming it behind her as she walked out of his room.

- II -

_Kyoto Manor_

_Kyoto, Japan_

"I believe you have something for me, Satoshi." The regal lady said as she answered the device that was brought to her by one of her maids.

"Indeed milady, I found her." Miroku said at the other end of the line.

_Taisho Kimiko_, the name behind the first wife of the Inu no Taisho, the one who bore the first heir of the Taisho Corporation ― she was the regal lady who Miroku worked for and she has a mission ― to fulfill what has been planned years ago. The long wait would be over in a very short time. A smile of victory graced her lips at the scenario that she imagined in her head. She never knew that who she was looking for was already very near to her son. She has moved heaven and earth to find her and she won't let anyone to get in her way. Elizabeth would be delighted to know that the heiress they thought who was dead was the same heiress that her former husband raised.

The Kami's must have graced her with their mercy.

She ended the call and walked to the glass panel that reflected her silhouette. Miroku just told her that he already found the person they are looking for. A smile broke her lips. She couldn't wait to see how her former husband would react at the knowledge that his only daughter would be her only son's betrothed.

"I will fulfill what has been promised, Elizabeth. I will give your granddaughter her life back." She said facing the afternoon sun as it sets on the west. "Rest assured, Kagome. No one can ever hurt you, I promise." She said before turning her back to exit the hall, her silver mane dancing behind her back as she swayed to the door.

…_the irony of life._

* * *

**A/N: **Fast update right? I'm in the mood so, let's get this over with. Review, _ne?_


	20. Chapter 19: Half Unfold I

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_ **Got this done in a matter of hours! :) Yay! Okay, on with the story! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Nineteen: Half Unfold _part I

Kagome was having her afternoon tea in a plush restaurant in the city while waiting for Inuyasha. He dropped her first before going to an afternoon meeting in the Taisho Corporation. She was seated near the glass wall sipping her tea as she read a book in her hand, oblivious of the watchful eyes that were staring at her.

A black sedan across the street concealed the watchful eyes belonging to Satoshi Miroku. The tinted windows of the vehicle kept him hidden from anyone's sight. His hands went to the passenger seat and took a manila envelope from his briefcase. He took the photos and papers out of the envelope with his eyes never leaving Kagome. One hand took the liberty to get his sunglasses out of sight before his eyes shifted from the person across the street to the photos on his hands.

He hired a private investigator to do the job of finding the estranged Higurashi heiress for his lady. She wanted him to know if she's still alive like what her gut told her. And it was true; the person he was looking for over the year was sitting on a chair across from him casually sipping on her tea as she waits for her company. A small grin appeared on his lips. He could not believe that his best friend's sister was the one he was looking for.

He scanned the papers that accompanied the package that his investigator left him. "Higurashi Kagome," he read the characters from her live birth certificate. His grin broke into a full smile. He was so happy of himself. "The Lady will be very happy to know this." He said to himself.

He dialed a number before he placed his hand phone on his ear. He didn't wait too long for an answer as the receiver took the phone on the third ring.

"I believe you have something for me, Satoshi." The voice of his lady caressed his senses on the other line.

He could picture her in the grand hall of her manor pacing back and forth with a grace only she could possess, holding the receiver in one hand as the other rested on her slender waist. Her face was blank as always, with her amber orbs glittering with passion.

"Indeed milady," he spoke with precision. "I found her." He continued as his eyes alerted to the waiter that went up to Kagome to take her order.

"You've done well." The Lady's tone revealed nothing of her emotions but Miroku knew her too much that he knew she was happy to hear a good news from him, _at last. _

"Thank you, milady," he said in a brief tone. "I'll send you the reports in the afternoon."

"Make it at after dinner. I'd like to you to personally discuss it to me." She said in a low tone.

"Hai," Miroku said before he heard a click on the other line, suggesting that their conversation has ended. Flipping his phone shut, he placed it on the back side of his khaki shorts. He placed his sunglasses back and studied Kagome's features behind the dark shades once again. Placing the contents inside the envelope again he closed it and put it back in his briefcase. He filled his lungs with a breath of relief before he opened his car door and emerged from the driver's side.

On the other side of the street, Kagome was patiently waiting for her company to arrive. She was meeting Sango and Miroku today. She phoned Sango the moment she landed on Narita Airport and told her that she's back. Sango set the meeting up, to catch up on the lost times. She told her Miroku was coming and that they will wait for Inuyasha at dinner.

The chime on the door as it opened caught her attention. A male in stripped polo shirt and khaki shorts came inside the tea house, his casual appearance reminding her of someone. He caught her eyes as he took his shades off and placed it hanging on his polo. A smile broke his lips at the sight of her. He pivoted and went to her direction, his smile getting bigger as he approached her.

"Kagome," he greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Miroku," she placed her book down placing a bookmark on the page she was recently reading, beside her tea cup. "Have a seat." She said gesturing the seat in front of her.

"You look very pretty." He complimented her look of a casual yellow summer dress with her hair on a messy bun, tied up with a band that has medium-sized sunflower on it. He took the seat in front of her and raised his hand to call on a waiter.

"You look good yourself, you look fresh." Kagome said as the waiter took Miroku's orders.

"How have you been?" he asked as he shifted to his seat.

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking." She responded and took a sip of her English tea.

"It's been so long. It's good to see you again, Kagome."

She smiled at his statement. It's good to see him too, after so many years.

Another chime of the door caught their attention as Sango came rushing in. her excitement emanating on her eyes as she search the place for her best friend. A smile broke her lips at the sight of her and Miroku. She rushed to their side, half walking and half running on her five-inch heels. She was panting when she reached their table. Kagome immediately stood from her seat as Sango greeted her with a tight embrace.

"I missed you." She said, tightening her hold on her dear best friend.

"I know." Kagome said as she embraced her in return.

Sango was the first one to pull from their embrace and turn to greet her boyfriend with a kiss on the lips as he stood and pulled a chair for her. "Hi there boyfriend," she smiled prettily at Miroku before she went down on her seat.

"Sango," Miroku said her name as his hand went to hers and gave her a squeeze.

"Kagome, it so nice to see you." She beamed with excitement as she faced her best friend beside her.

"It's very nice to see you too Sango." She said with a smile.

Miroku asked for the waiter with a raise of his hand and place their orders as the ladies chatted to their heart's content. Five years was very long for them and this was the only time that they've seen each other from that time, unlike he, that just bumped with Kagome a week earlier.

"You came here from work?" Kagome asked Sango eyeing her outfit.

Sango was still in her office suit ― shrugging her black coat off her shoulders she revealed a black tube top concealed in a white see-through dress shirt, a crimson pencil skirt that ended just below her knees, showing ivory legs that seemed endless and calves that were enhanced by a five-inch black stilettos.

She handed Miroku her coat that he placed on the back rest of her seating. "Yes, I do, my dear. Jakotsu wants me to stay late, but I didn't give in to his request." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that it? How did he manage to set you off?" Kagome asked with a small frown on her forehead.

"Kagome, don't look at me like that." Sango said as she leaned on her seat welcoming Miroku's hand over her shoulder. "I told him, I was meeting the youngest Taisho." She said and laughed at the memory of Jakotsu's face when she told him that she was best friends with the Taisho's only daughter.

"Sango…" Kagome just shook her head ― her best friend can really be a bitch sometimes. But she loves her dearly, so much that she would tolerate her bitchiness no matter what. She smiled at her sight, her laugh made her relaxed after that's going on in her life.

"So what's up?" Sango asked after she settled her composure back.

"What's up?" Kagome shot back questioningly.

"You've come back here." Sango's statement sounded matter-of-factly.

"And, what about that?" Kagome's brow rose at her best friend. She was thinking where do their conversation was going.

"Kagome," Sango tilted her head, "you are the one who doesn't want to be here. You don't want to come back. What happen?" She shifted from her seat and eyed her best friend. She glanced at Miroku who was silent the whole time then back at Kagome who was patiently waiting for whatever she has to say next. She sipped on her tea that the waiter served earlier before she spoke again. "Had a change of mind or a change of heart?" Sango's question had Kagome's heart beat faster than it used to.

She tensed as she took her book and keep it away inside her tote. Sango was never the one you want to cross with. She was very smart for herself. And she pries everything that had gotten the best of her curiosity. "Sango, this isn't about Sesshoumaru." She said and stared at her best friend's chocolate orbs. "Please, let us not talk about him." She added in a low tone. Sango knew her too well to tell that she was not comfortable with being talked to, if the matter was about Sesshoumaru. She took her cup and raised it to her mouth eyeing Sango at the brim of the cup. "Not today, not this moment," taking a sip of her almost cold tea she said and then looked outside the glass wall.

"Tell me then," Sango leaned again into Miroku's arm that rested on the backrest of her seat. "What made you come back?" She took the liberty of following Kagome's gaze outside. It was a great afternoon. The sun wasn't that hot and the spring wind wasn't that humid. The sky wore a burst of color and the flowers in the side walk bloomed for the people to see.

"Inuyasha said our father wanted us back here," Kagome said after a while. "_For business_," she placed her cup back on its saucer and turned to face Sango.

"Oh," that was the last word that came out of Sango's lips before they caught sight of Inuyasha's red Alfa entering the parking slot in front that was allocated for the shop's customers.

Emerging from the red vehicle was Inuyasha in his business suit, with his hair freely flowing down his back. He looked up at the glass wall and saw his sister together with their friends. He raised a hand on them and smiled. After locking his car door and securing that the alarm was working he turned and sported his way to the Bermuda covered walk spots and entered the tea house.

Kagome's eyes beamed at the sight of her brother. She managed to kill two long hours staying at the plush tea house with a book and a cup of tea before Miroku started showing up followed by Sango that made her company. Inuyasha came from Red Sun International to meet with Bankotsu in regards with the new Taisho Hotel that they will be opening in Hokkaido.

She rose and meets Inuyasha halfway along their direction. "It's good that Bankotsu let you go early."

"Hello, there sister." He greeted her with a hug.

They went out to dinner afterwards. Dinning inside Taisho Hotel, Tokyo, in one of the restaurants at the lobby the four of them settled in.

"How was work, Inuyasha?" Miroku was the one who asked first, setting his chopsticks down and letting Sango pour him some sake.

"Well, just the same. It's work." Inuyasha retorted. "How are the two of you?" he asked back.

"We are very well, my friend. Very, very well indeed," Miroku shot him a glare with a naughty glint as his hands went its way on Sango's thigh beneath the table. "Owww," went Miroku's cry as Sango swatted his hand.

"Stop it." She hissed with a death glare.

"Sango," Miroku held his hand above the table and looked at Sango with puppy eyes and a pout.

"I said stop it. We are in a public place for goodness' sake Miroku," her tone was low but her message was clear. "Don't start here." She said with a roll of her eyes and then turned to face the siblings. "So Inuyasha, when are we going to meet your fiancée?" she asked pertaining to Kikyou.

Inuyasha placed his sake shot glass on the table before turning to face Sango. "I believe she will be here in a week's time. She called earlier to say that she'll come here after she settled everything in London."

"Oh, that's great. A woman at our side, right Kagome?" she said glancing at Kagome's direction before downing her shot of sake.

- II -

Sesshoumaru was pacing his father's study back and forth, contemplating on the past events that just happened in the manor. He was studying the events in his mind and the way Kagome answered all his questions earlier. He wanted answers and he did get what he needed but it seemed like it was lacking. Something's lacking from Kagome's information, but he didn't want to pry deeper into her. She was in a messy situation right now, all thanks to him.

A ring in his cellular phone made him face the desk. He stared at it for a while before he walked, taking his time to the desk where it was placed. Glancing at the screen, he saw Shimizu's name. It took a moment before he picked up the device and answered the call.

"Shimizu," he said her name blankly staring at the glass wall across the room.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" Shimizu snapped at him questioningly at the sound of his voice. "You are keeping me worried here and you don't even make a call." His wife's tone was tensed.

"Shimizu," he said her name with nothing but disgust. "Don't make it sound like you are a worried wife. It doesn't suit you," his low baritone voice slicing the silence of the night.

"I am a worried wife, Sesshoumaru." She retorted.

"In what way you are?" the query was plain and Sesshoumaru's tone gave a careless resonance.

Silence reverberated on the other line before Shimizu's broken voice resounded. "I am your wife, dammit! Give me some respect." She cried.

"Don't be too demanding, Shimizu. I have so many things to attend to." He was tired of her inquiries that his tone reflected it.

"Like, what?" her tone hit a high pitch at his statement, "like attending to Kagome's needs? Giving Kagome what she wants? Allowing her to consume you?" she accused him in a deep voice.

A growl escaped his pursed lips, "It's none of your business."

"Everything yours became my business when you deliberately made me your wife, don't you ever forget that, Sesshoumaru." Shimizu snapped at him. "I-am-your-wife," she said adamantly before she hung up the phone.

Gripping his phone tightly, Sesshoumaru stared at the device for a moment before he throws it on the concrete wall that made it into puzzle pieces. He looked at the pieces for a while before his father's scent alerted him. The faint sound of his footsteps directed him to where he was. He went across the room to where the glass wall was and stared at nothing in particular. He was furious of his wife at the moment and Touga's presence wasn't a welcome one.

Touga found Sesshoumaru in the library at the base of the manor as he entered the door.

"Kagome has a child." The words instantly left Sesshoumaru's lips at the sight of his father from his reflection on the glass wall.

He refrained from opening the door wider at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. He slid inside the room as he eyed his son who was standing facing the glass wall of his library. His face was grim, but he refused to let it show. "Yes, and not just a child, Sesshoumaru." He said eventually. He locked the door behind him and proceeded to the sitting area at the center of the room. He propped himself at the single couch and sighed at his son's reflection. "Kagome has twins."

"Twins," Sesshoumaru let a small growl escaped his lips. A growl reverberated on his chest at the knowledge that Kagome bore twins, which he didn't know about. He closed his eyes as memories of the past came rushing through his mind.

_After what had transpired in his father's study, Sesshoumaru went outside carrying a sleeping Kagome in his arms and went upstairs, careful as to not be seen by anyone from the household or her guests. He went successful to land at the second floor without being seen by anyone and proceeded to walk the hallway of the west wing. His mind was preoccupied by the woman in his arms that he didn't noticed the shadow that emerged from the hall he just passed through._

_Touga was looking for Kagome inside the manor when an unfamiliar scent reached his senses. He followed where it was directed and was surprised that it came from his study. He was about to come in when he sensed that there were people inside and before they saw him he hid himself at the darkened portion of the hall leading to the dining room. The door knob twisted from the view in his position and went out Sesshoumaru with a Kagome in his arms. A frown marred his flawless features at the sight of his eldest son and youngest daughter. Seeing that Sesshoumaru ascended the flight of stairs, he went out of his hiding place and entered his study. There, the moment he opened the door, his daughter's pure scent engulfed the room, but the smell of sex was evident. He immediately went out of the room only to see Sesshoumaru, turning on the hall of the west wing._

_Nearly before sunrise he saw Sesshoumaru emerging from his bedroom ready for work._

"_Can I have a word, Sesshoumaru?" he asked. Sesshoumaru's gaze went up to meet him as he nodded and followed him downstairs._

"_What happened here?" his query was straight as they entered his study._

_Seeshoumaru's gaze went outside the glass wall seeing that the remnants of the ball last night has been swept through and cleaned to perfection. "What are you talking about, father?"_

"_I knew you were up to something last night, Sesshoumaru." He snapped at his eldest heir._

"_I don't know what you are talking about. Can you just tell it to me straight?" he was beginning to get irritated at the course of their conversation._

"_I am planning on letting Inuyasha take Kagome to London."_

"_What are you talking about, father? You can't do that! She likes Tokyo a lot, you know that." His voice hit a notch higher at the sound of his father's statement. He crossed their distance and meets his father's gaze._

"_What have you done?" the Inu no Taisho's voice held a low growl._

_Shortly after Touga learned about what happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome the night after her eighteenth birthday, he arranged for her transfer to London. He wasn't sure of what transpired between the two, but he knew something was up._

_The time is high for his eldest to take the position as president, but leaving him as chairman of the board of the Taisho Corporation. He has arranged for his business trip to New York. The Sakura Fabrics, Inc. was branching out and they were bidding for a place at the New York social market. The textile company that was formerly owned by Izayoi's family will branch out internationally and he needed Sesshoumaru's intelligence and skills in doing business with the Americans._

"_I haven't done anything vile." He said meeting his father's amber orbs that looked exactly like his._

"_In that case, I see nothing that refrain you from doing business with me, my son." Touga's voice was calculating as he mirrored his son's gaze. "We are going to have a teleconference shortly. I want you to be ready." He said dismissing his eldest son._

_Sesshoumaru pivoted from his position and went outside the door just as Inuyasha descended the stairs and landed on the last step. Their gazes met for a while before Sesshoumaru turned and advanced toward the dining hall._

"_Father, is there anything I can do to reschedule this business meeting?" Sesshoumaru asked Touga after the teleconference that just ended. They were inside his study once again for the monthly teleconference with the London branch. He was referring to the business meeting that he would be attending two days from now in New York._

"_Reschedule the meeting, Sesshoumaru?" Touga bore him a questioning look. This was new to his ears. Sesshoumaru never rescheduled a meeting before, much more, a very important one for the matter. He glanced at his son who was in the action of shutting his laptop down._

"_I have some important matters to attend to." He sighed and stared at his father's eyes._

"_At this point in time, Sesshoumaru?" Touga's words were bland but calculating. His brows rose as he met his sons eyes._

"_I'm afraid so father. Kagome needs to hear somethi__―" __he was cut by Touga's glare. The amber tone of the Inu no Taisho's orbs went darker at the mere mention of his daughter's name._

"_What has Kagome got to do with that 'important matter'?" Touga's voice shifted from calculating to low and inquiring. He knew something was up between the two of them and he needed to know the truth from his eldest son. "Sesshoumaru, do you have something to tell me?" he was waiting for his admission as apprehension was slowly getting into his skin._

_Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and set his gadget aside clearing his work area before he spoke again. "I mated your daughter, sire."_

_As if a chill gust of wind just passed through, Touga stiffened from his position at the head of the mini conference table at one side of side study. He could not believe what he just heard. His eldest son had just mated his only daughter! A growl reverberated from his chest as he face Sesshoumaru meeting his gaze, letting him see the fire of rage from his sire's eyes. "You did what?" Touga stood from his seat, his voice low and furious._

"_I knew you know about what happened, father." Sesshoumaru said without breaking his father's gaze. He was not afraid of him; neither did he want to escape him. He mated Kagome for his own reason. The woman stirred something inside of him the moment he laid eyes on her. "I mated Kagome."_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like the update! I want to know your insights! :D


	21. Chapter 20: Half Unfold II

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_ **This just got in! It was a long day. Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Twenty: Half Unfold _part II

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in slits at the sound of his brother's admission. He was just about to enter the study and was thankful that he didn't open the door immediately. Kagome was mated, and she was mated to his brother at the very least. His mind went circling at the thought. How did that happen? He knew his brother very well despises his sister, and he made it known to everyone else. How come he mated her?_

_It took a while before Touga's voice sliced through the silence in the room. "If you really mated my daughter, how come her scent was pure?" he asked after he took a huge amount of air to calm his nerves. It was very unacceptable that it has happened, nonetheless to his family._

"_She was bound by a spell I placed in her neckla__―__"_

"_You bound my daughter with a spelled necklace?" Touga went directed to Sesshoumaru. "How sure are you that it can't be removed? What will happen if it was accidentally removed from her neck?" he asked with his eyes in slits and a growl came out of his lips. His mind could not process what was being laid upon him. Truly, he knows about the inu mating, and they were never in control of who their beasts would want to mate. But, the Kami's should forgive him, he could not decipher on how he will take such admission, much more coming from his first born._

_Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and faced his sire, "It will not be removed from her. If it will be removed from her accidentally," he stared intently on his father's eyes, "then you have to take charge of it. I don't have a problem with it actually, father." Sesshoumaru said before he took his things and turned on his heels to go out of the library. He was halfway through his journey when he stopped and spoke again, "Because it will show just how Kagome belongs to me."_

_At his brother's parting words, Inuyasha burst the door open and let his presence be known to the occupants of the room._

"_How dare you!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru the moment he opened the door._

_Surprised at the unwelcomed attacked, Sesshoumaru's things dropped on the floor as he sprawled on the carpet. Inuyasha jumped on his defense, he was astride on him as he throw punches everywhere on his body. He fought the hanyou as soon as he got his composure back and throws his fists on his face while he blocked some of his punches simultaneously. The two ended rolling on the carpeted floor, exchanging punches on each other. Inuyasha was vengeful and challenges Sesshoumaru in every punch he was sending his way and Sesshoumaru defensively blocking his brother's throws while initiating punches on Inuyasha's face and body too._

_They fight all over the room that left the sitting area in a mess with broken knick knacks on the floor. Sesshoumaru throws a punch at Inuyasha's face that sent him stepping backwards toward the floor to ceiling book shelf with some books falling down on him at the impact of his collision to the hard wood._

"_Why did you do it?" Inuyasha said between gritted teeth, panting from the fist fight and catching his breath as he wiped the blood that was oozing from his nose with the back of his hands._

"_I don't have to explain anything to you, hanyou." Sesshoumaru retorted feeling his lower lip that was busted from Inuyasha's punch earlier._

"_You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at his direction once again with a fist aimed at his jaw._

_Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's fist in his hand, "You should be referring to you yourself, Inuyasha." He said as his grip on his brother's fist went tighter and Inuyasha winced at the unwelcome pain it gave him. Seeing the hanyou on that state, Sesshoumaru's other fist flew to his brother's jaw that sent him flying again, this time to the desk and brought it down with his fall. He was far from finished with him and yet, he started to take a step and give him another blow to the stomach when Touga's growling voice stopped him on his tracks._

"_Enough!" Touga's growl reverberated on the four sides of the library. "You, two are beginning to be a disgrace to this family! Don't push it Inuyasha," he said referring to his younger son as Inuyasha stood and was ready to go for another round with Sesshoumaru when his father stopped him with an angry glare followed by a growl. "Sesshoumaru, this is unacceptable." He turned to face his first heir with fists balled to his sides._

"_It sure is…" Inuyasha breathed from his position that sent him a glare from his sire that meant to shut him up._

"_You can't do anything about it now, can you?" Sesshoumaru said staring at his father's eyes that mirrored his own and tilted his head with his proud chin held high._

"_I won't let you come near Kagome." Inuyasha said between gritted teeth._

"_Is that so? What can you do about it, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked __―__ his face was grim. He knew about his father's plans for Inuyasha and Kagome to live in London, and all hell would break loose if he would let it happen._

"_I have told you already, right Sesshoumaru?" Touga snapped between the two, his eyes narrowing at the two inus in front of him that were ready for a brawl anytime. "I'll have Kagome live with Inuyasha, away from here." He said the last three words with so much weight._

_Sesshoumaru knew it. Their father would take Kagome away from him. His body tensed and shiver at the thought that his new mate would be taken miles away from him. His beast would be furious, but he has to calm himself. He filled his lungs with air before speaking again. "Whatever you want to do, you can't take her away from me for long. She will want to be with me once the necklace was removed." He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He was not talking nonsense about it, and his father knew it. Kagome would want to be near him after the mating, and that made him cast a spell on his gift to her __―__ to prevent her from experiencing that feeling. "You cannot control the inevitable, even if you are her father." He said before he went out of the library and went upstairs to prepare for the day._

_It was half past early in the morning when Sesshoumaru decided to go down once again and go to work. He had cleaned his face and washed his body to remove the remains of his brawl with Inuyasha. He was walking the hall of the west wing going to the stairs when he heard Kagome's bright cheerful voice talking to Sango downstairs. He stopped on his tracks and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her voice before he does anything to make her cry once again. He contemplated on his actions earlier inside his room. He thought about her future, she just finished high school and there were so many opportunities waiting for her in the future. He could not let himself ruin a promising life for her. He knew she wanted to create something out of herself, and he should let her be for the time being. Time would come for them to see each other, once again. And he would wait until that time comes, that Kagome would be his for the taking. This would be their sacrifice, which they would have to endure for the meantime._

_He opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening and saw Inuyasha across the east wing of the hall. His face was clean, without the trace of the blood that went out of his nose earlier, but his grim face and aura didn't escape his sight. They went still for a moment staring on each other's eyes before Inuyasha pivoted from his position and strolled the hall turning at the middle to descend the stairs leaving him alone in the length of the manor's second floor hall._

_He breathed much needed air to keep him calm before he followed Inuyasha's way downstairs._

_At the landing on the ground floor, he could hear his family talking over breakfast. He sighed and turned to walk towards the manor's entrance and cascaded the four-stepped marbled stairs to his waiting vehicle that was parked in front._

_At that moment Kagome came rushing down the hallway as she spotted Sesshoumaru's retreating form from her direction. He was about to ride his car when he get a sight of her chasing him, running along the hallway, silently hoping that she could catch him, with Izayoi's voice fading on the background, "Kagome, darling you haven't finished your breakfast."_

_Kagome emerged from the front door and ran down the four-stepped marbled stairs before stopping in front of his car. A frown creased in his smooth forehead as he silently thought of what she was doing. With eyes averted to her and a hand placed on top of the car door, he voiced what was on his mind. "Just what do you think you're doing?"_

_He saw how she was taken aback by what he said. The tone he used was cold, leaving nothing from the remnants of their last night's affair._

"_I-I…" he heard her mumbling. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him blankly._

"_You are delaying my time, Kagome." He retorted. His eyes went to the necklace he gave her last night. "If you are here to thank me for that, then you are welcome." He said referring to the gold chain as he averted his eyes on his necklace that was now paired with his father's pendant, hanging on her slender neck. He was pained to see her in that state but he had to do something to let her go for the meantime. She needed time for herself before he took his claim on her. And he would let her go, if that was all it takes to teach her how the reality goes and teach her to be stronger than she already was._

_He saw confusion crossed her face before a brow lifted at his slight accusation. "Why are you like this?" he heard her stifled a cry, then she breathed air to somewhat calm her raging emotions. "After all that transpired last night bet__―__" his huff of annoyance cut her words. Touga and Inuyasha already knew about what happened between them, and he won't let her broadcast it to the world, just yet. He wanted to protect her from the harshness of the reality that he gave her._

"_You are still a child, Kagome." He retorted, displaying his annoyance to the way their conversation was going to. He was thankful that he cut her words on time or the whole manor would know of what transpired last night. He could not bear to see her on the receiving end of their father's rage and the household's judgment once they knew what happened between them. Touga could not accept the fact the she has been mated to him and they were keeping it from Izayoi and everyone else._

_He saw a frown marred her beautiful face as she tilted her head and faced him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked questioningly, without even hiding her confusion._

_The look in her eyes as she disbelievingly asked him sliced through his heart. It was only the first of what he has to say to remain their distance. "You should grow up. Not everyone could give you what you want." He never took his eyes away from her as his words laced with his cold tone made her dumb founded._

_He was telling her to forget what transpired between them last night, in order to protect her. He knew she could not forget her feelings that easy, but he could let her get mad at him to somewhat alleviate their situation. He wanted her to forget him slowly but not quite, until they could have their chance to be with each other. He would take this chance for her to make it on her own._

_He looked at her gold chain once again. She was his __―__ that fact made it bearable for him to let her go and endure everything that would come their way. He breathed and relaxed as she stared blankly at him. Hurt was an understatement for what she was feeling. He could tell that she was torn and devastated, he was too, but he couldn't let it show or he would be left broken, without a doubt. Everything he does was for their future, hers especially._

"_You can't do this." She said, shaking her head defiantly. She was hurt, painstakingly so, "you can't do this, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled at him as tears were starting to pool on her eyes. She could not stifle the lump in her throat any longer._

"_I just did." He didn't want to see her in this kind of situation, but they have to be that way. If waiting would mean she will be his forever, then so be it._

_Tears welled from her eyes as she tried her hardest to hide them from him. Raising her sapphire orbs to meet his and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she said the words that he would eventually regret hearing for the rest of eternity. "I hate you." Then she turned on her feet and made a run towards the manor._

_She didn't notice as Inuyasha called her when she passed him by. He followed her a moment after she left the breakfast table without hearing Izayoi, calling her._

"_It is better than falling for me…koi." He said to himself as he followed her retreating back with amber orbs. He let a moment pass before he continued on riding his car and put the key on its keyhole, making the engine roar to life. He eyed Inuyasha who was standing at the manor entrance that also followed Kagome with a worried look on his face._

_After a while, Inuyasha turned to face him, he heard a growl escaped his throat as he saw his car went out of the front gate. "Sesshoumaru…"_

He filled his lungs with much needed air at their memory. That was five year ago, five long years of pain and sacrifice that he held on to. After what happened that day, he was sent to New York for the awaited business meeting just as Kagome was sent to London together with Inuyasha. And now, she's back and with the most unwanted truth that came along, _she had twins._

- II -

After their dinner at one of Taisho hotel's restaurants, Kagome and her company decided to hangout and head to the nearest club to unwind and have a couple of drinks before they retire for the night. They head out across the street to a club called, Rosé. There was a long line of people waiting for their turn to enter the establishment that they've past through with Miroku leading the way. At the club's entrance, Miroku produced a card from inside his short's pocket and gave it to the bouncer that guards the door. The big man took the card and examined it before he looked at them, eyeing each and every one of them. Miroku raised his hands, signaling that there were four of them to enter the establishment before the bouncer knocked on the door and side-stepped to give them way.

Once inside, the music pounded in their ears as the crowd swayed and danced to the electronic beat that came from the DJ that stood behind the music equipment on the makeshift stage on the far end of the huge space.

"Where did you get that card?" Sango shouted asking her boyfriend about the free pass earlier.

Miroku pulled Sango to him and whispered in her ear, "I got it from a friend." His voice was playful as he licked the shell of Sango's ear. He closed his eyes, savoring her scent.

"Some friend it was, I hope that it's not a girl, or else. You'll see what you are looking for, Miroku." Sango rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No, it's not a girl, Sango." Miroku opened his eyes and looked disbelievingly at Sango. He was known as a womanizer back then but, things have changed. And now, Sango's being ridiculous about it. They have grown and they know their priorities. He let her go and shifted her stance so that they were facing each other. "Besides, how can I have another, when you are my only girl?"

Sango stared deep into his eyes, "It better be true, Miroku," she said without taking it lightly. She had her fair share of his womanizing habit and she won't tolerate another.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a seat and order some drinks?" Kagome, seeing that any moment, the couple would be bashing each other, shouted over the loud music. She walked deeper inside the crowded entrance hall with Inuyasha in tow.

"Great idea, sister, these two should be somewhere else. I wonder how you tolerate them." Inuyasha said following Kagome's steps.

"Why are you wondering, Inuyasha, when you tolerate them yourself?" She said as she looked back to see that Sango and Miroku was already following them.

They were walking past the crowded room to find a sitting area when someone blocked their way ― a man with curly raven locks and red eyes that contrasted his alabaster skin. He was smiling at Kagome's direction with a glass of dark rum in his hand. Kagome, who was at the front line, went still just as Inuyasha tensed at the sight of the man in front of them.

"What the hell?" it was Inuyasha who recognized the man first.

"Inuyasha, what is―" Miroku's sentence was cut as he collided with Inuyasha's back. He peered from his friend's shoulder to see a man blocking Kagome's way.

Inuyasha walked past Kagome and stood in front of her and gesture his sister to stay behind him.

"So, the Taisho's choose to grace my club tonight." He said as he approached them, staring intently at Kagome who was behind Inuyasha.

"This place is yours?" Inuyasha dared to ask as he blocked the man with his arms, preventing him from getting closer to Kagome.

The man stopped on his tracks and twirled the glass of rum in his hand. He eyed it as the dark liquid swirled on the glass cylinder that contained it before speaking. "Hai, do you like the place?" he gestured his hand to the huge room filled with people dancing with the scent of sweat mixed with their perfumes. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the pride in his voice emanated within their distance. He caught Kagome's eyes and held her gaze for a while, "It was such a pleasure to see your lovely face once again."

"What are you doing here?" a frown marred Kagome's face at his words. He just couldn't take no for an answer. He even followed her in Tokyo, for goodness sake! She couldn't believe he would do such a thing!

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growl as the name of the man left his lips.

"Inuyasha," Kagome and Sango chorused as they both say his name.

"I am here, because of you, _my _Kagome." Naraku said as he took a step forward passing Inuyasha's blocking arm, with Kagome retreating backward. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Stop it right now, Naraku." Inuyasha about-faced and put a hand on Naraku's shoulder, trying to stop him from going further.

"I haven't done anything, Inuyasha. What's the fuss all about?" Naraku looked over his shoulder and stared at Inuyasha's amber orbs.

"Don't let us make a scene in your club. You will not like the publicity it will cost you." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Naraku stared at him for a while before he gave in. He downed the glass of dark rum from his hands and shifted his gear facing Inuyasha. "Very well," he sighed. "I'll leave you in peace, just for tonight. Enjoy yourselves." He looked over his shoulder once again just as Miroku and Sango came for Kagome's aid before he walked past Inuyasha and head towards the second storey of the building.

"Who was that?" Sango questioned Kagome once they were seated in a crescent shaped couch by the corner. She didn't know who that person was and who he was to Kagome and Inuyasha, but her gut was telling her that something's not right. The moment the siblings saw that man, they tensed and became cautious of everything around them.

"My worst nightmare," Kagome said as she caught a goblet of champagne and downed it in one gulp.

"Really," Sango said raising her brow at her friend. She was not telling her something. She raised her hand to the roaming waiter to place their orders as the boys took their places beside them.

It was half past midnight when Inuyasha's red Alfa entered the circular driveway in one swift move. The engine roared just as he parked it near the manor's entrance before he adjusted the key and turned the engine off. They just had dinner with Sango and Miroku and did a little clubbing before he and Kagome decided to go home and rest for the night.

A maid came to attend them as he emerged from the driver's seat and circled his car to open the door for Kagome. She let him help her emerge from the passenger side and assisted her to the manor's entrance with a hand on the small of her back. They entered the manor in a dimly lit shade as they walked to the flight of stairs that would lead them to their respected rooms.

The day spent with their friends had gone great. It was the first time Sango and Kagome saw each other after five long years that his sister isolated herself from the rest of the world.

"Are you feeling better now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he assisted her from ascending the stairs. Their day ended great even though they encountered Naraku earlier in the evening.

"Yes, thank you for today, Inuyasha." She said smiling at him. It was good that Inuyasha wasn't talking about their encounter with her importunate suitor from London.

"No problem, Kagome. I want you to enjoy your stay here."

"I am, just" she sighed and stop for a while. "I'm just learning to adjust on the situation." She was referring to their current state, where she and Sesshoumaru were living under the same roof together with the rest of the family.

Inuyasha looked up and look into her eyes. "The twins are coming in a week's time. Are you ready for it?" he dared even ask.

She sighed again, "I guess." She looked forward and started her way again, ascending the flight of stairs as they neared the landing. Before she turned on the west wing she stopped and faced Inuyasha who was about to land upstairs. "There's no other way." She said with a shake of her head. "I can't keep them from their father forever. Fate will find its way to cross their paths." She said reeling. She leaned on the wall just as Inuyasha get to her.

"I will never leave your side, shall that time comes." He said as he put an arm around her shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

Kagome closed her eyes at her brother's gesture. "I know, Inuyasha. I know."

They were like that for a while longer before Inuyasha shifted and assisted Kagome to her room. He bid her a good night before he turned to walk down the hall to the east wing. He fished his cellular phone from his pants' pocket the moment he entered his room. He flipped it open and dialed a number, placing an overseas call at this time of the night.

There were a couple of rings before someone picked up from the other line.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha." Kikyou greeted. "Why did you call so suddenly?" she asked.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha heaved a deep breath just as he walked to his bed and dropped himself to the soft cushion. He closed his eyes, remembering the man with curly, raven locks and fiery red eyes from earlier in the night. "Naraku's here." He said to his fiancée, his voice laced with vehemence.

"Oh God," that was the only word that left Kikyou's mouth before the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? :)


	22. Chapter 21: First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai:_ **I should be sleeping at this time, but this chapter won't let me until it's posted. So here it is, enjoy! :D

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Twenty One: First Meeting _

_Heathrow Airport_

_London, England_

It's been a week since Aki's accident and it's been days since he has been discharged from the hospital. After his stay at the institution for further observation, he, together with his twin sister went straight to their aunt Kikyou's house where they spend their time together as Kikyou took care of them. There she told her that the three of them would be going to Japan, where their mother and uncle Inuyasha were presently residing. Joy and gladness radiated from both the twins' eyes after they knew about their planned trip to their grandparents' land. They would be seeing their mother once again after weeks of being apart.

Sitting on the long metallic chairs designated for the boarding passengers, the twins waited patiently for their aunt Kikyou to be back from buying them something to munch on while they waited for their flight. Aki was playing with his PSP complete with earphones placed on each of his ear, his one arm on a sling but he didn't care as he entertained himself with his gadget. Rin, on the other hand, read one of her story books that Kikyou packed for her as she slouched beside her brother with her legs dangling to and fro on the metallic chair. They were too consumed with what they were doing that they didn't realized when Kikyou got back with food for each of them. She sat beside Rin, placing the sandwiches and chips on the empty seat beside her and placed a hand on Rin's head that caught her attention.

The little girl looked up to her aunt Kikyou and smiled before she closed her book and placed it inside her backpack. Kikyou eyed Aki's form over Rin, seeing that he was still oblivious of her presence. Rin shifted from her position and poked at her brother's upper arm to get his attention. Aki pushed the pause button on his gadget and saved his game before he twisted to see both his sister and aunt staring at him with smiles on their faces. He took the earphones from his ears and placed it on his backpack followed by his PSP then zipped it and smiled.

"Here you go, both of you." Kikyou said handing the twins a sandwich each and a chocolate drink.

Rin got hers and opened the plastic that contained the chicken sandwich that her aunt bought. Kikyou opened the other for Aki easing away the difficulty of tearing the plastic for her nephew before handing it to him again.

"Aunt Kikyou, will mama and uncle Inuyasha be fetching us at the airport?" Aki asked suddenly after his first bite.

Kikyou handed him the paper napkin to wipe his mouth before answering the child's query. "No Aki, only your uncle Inuyasha will be the one fetching us once we landed to Japan."

Aki frowned at his aunt's answer followed by Rin's questioning voice, "Why?"

Kikyou wiped the breadcrumbs from Rin's mouth before answering, "Because, Kagome doesn't know, when we will be arriving." She eyed Aki over whose frown deepened as confusion crossed his small face. Kikyou smiled at him, he was his father's smaller replica and he didn't even know that. "We are surprising Kagome, twins." She said both eyeing the twins with a glow in her eyes.

"Really?" Aki's face lightened at the mere mention of surprising his mother, before a smile broke his lips. With a happy aura he went back into eating his sandwich, pausing for a moment to drink his chocolate before finishing the whole stuff with gusto. He liked surprises and liked being the one who surprises, especially his mother.

"We will surprise mama." Rin said with glitter in her eyes as she thought of her mother.

"Yes we are, Rin." Kikyou said with a nod.

They waited for a while longer before they heard their flight being called upon the speakers inside the terminal. Kikyou stood from her seat assisting the twins with their backpacks before taking their luggage and headed toward the exit. The twins followed their aunt as they walked side by side, keeping their distance as short as possible, Kikyou religiously looking over her shoulder to check on the twins.

Once they boarded the plane, Kikyou secured their seat belts before sitting between the twins. "You can take a rest and sleep, we'll be having a long flight." She said to both of them before she kissed each of them on the forehead.

- II -

It's been a week of physical and emotional turmoil in the Taisho manor for Kagome and Inuyasha. Aki's accident has been worrying Kagome, almost all of the time. It was a good thing that they have set a meet-up with their old friends to ease some of the worry away. Inuyasha was grateful towards Sango and Miroku; the two gave Kagome a break from all that's happening in her life. Seeing his sister calmed and worriless made him relieved. She needed that distraction to settle things straight and not focus on what's happening with her life since she landed Japan.

Inuyasha was contemplating on the situation that his sister was into, all the emotional pain, the heartaches, worry, guilt. He shook his head in dismay. Kagome should not be feeling any of those if they just stayed away from the Taisho and stayed in London with the twins.

And then there was Naraku. The man whose fiery red eyes with curly raven locks and alabaster skin hunted Kagome even in Japan was just disbelieving. The man couldn't take no for an answer. Inuyasha sighed with weary. Naraku has been pursuing Kagome after he saw her one time, lounging at the lobby of the Taisho Hotel, London. His sister didn't know the guy, but he knew him. Naraku was the formidable owner of their competition, The Black Widow ― a series of recreation centers around London, New York and now even in Tokyo. He was a rogue, sardonic, a vicious man hiding behind his three-piece suit and elegant clothing. He already warned him, and told him to back off of his sister, but Naraku was persistent and kept following Kagome wherever she goes.

He sighed, now that Naraku's here, Kagome's hope for a quiet life would be just a wishful thinking. His gaze fell outside his window, Sesshoumaru was in the act of coming out from his vehicle.

"Now's the time to make your move, brother," Inuyasha said, hoping that his words would reach Sesshoumaru's mind and set everything straight. He paused for a while as Sesshoumaru's amber orbs found his. He grinned at the taiyoukai from below, life's irony. He offered him a curt nod before turning on his heels and went out of his room. He would be fetching the twins and Kikyou in a very short while. It's a good thing that his brother was here. He smirked at himself, he didn't planned this at all, but it was a welcome intrusion. The first meeting of the twins, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be the start of everything. He promised his sister that he will give her life back, and this would be the start. He turned and cascaded the stairs heading towards the manor's exit as he passed by their father's library.

The drive to the airport became longer because of the traffic. Inuyasha parked his father's sedan near the exit where the arriving people would come out. He went out of the vehicle and leaned on the car as he waited for the twins and Kikyou's arrival. He was there for a while before he heard the arrival of their flight announced through the speakers outside the terminal. He shifted from his position at the sight of people coming out of the exit doors. He didn't move from his position until he sensed the twins' scent from the crowd before they showed up through the doors with Kikyou following suit.

Inuyasha walked through the crowd who were waiting for their loved ones to arrive and meet Aki at the ramp who came running at the sight of him.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" he shouted with glee as he spread his good arm the moment his uncle caught him and lifted him in his arms.

"Boy, you are heavy." Inuyasha said as he cradled Kagome's son in his arms, avoiding putting pressure on his arm that was still confined on a sling. That earned a giggle from the young hanyou that looked a lot like a little Sesshoumaru. "Are you okay?" he asked and received a nod from the kid.

"Inuyasha," that was Kikyou with Rin in tow.

"Kikyou," he bent over to kiss Rin's head before kissing his fiancée on the lips. He let Aki down to get their luggage as he instructed them to where their vehicle was.

Once inside the Touga's sedan, Inuyasha checked on the twins in the backseat. They each had their seat belts on and were now ready for the long drive home. The kids giggle in the background as their uncle started the engine and slid off from the parking lot.

"They sure have a lot of energy today." He commented as he paid a sideward glance on Kikyou.

"Yes, that's true. They've rested on the whole flight the moment we are up in the air." She looked over her shoulder to see that the twins were wide awake and giggling at something that amused them.

"They're a handful."

"They really are, but it was all worth it," she said again looking at Inuyasha's direction. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, smiling at the gesture as Inuyasha smiled back. "I wonder what Kagome is doing this very moment. I missed her too you know." She retracted her hand from his shoulder and looked at the rearview mirror. "She'll be surprised when she sees these two."

"Oh, I bet she surely will." Inuyasha said focusing on the road ahead of him.

- II -

Kagome was inside their father's library that afternoon. Touga called for her to discuss about something with the Tokyo hotel branch. They were done with business when Touga asked about the twins. A week has passed after Aki's accident and they have received a call from Kikyou that they would be arriving after Aki has been discharged from the hospital.

"Kikyou said that they will be here after a week." Kagome said as she gathered all her stuffs and tidied her place. "It's been a week after she said that, and she hasn't told me something about it yet, father."

"Is that so?" Touga said with brows raised in inquisition.

Kagome shrugged. She couldn't say a thing about it because Kikyou haven't told her anything yet. Though she was beginning to get worried about Aki's situation, she knew Kikyou would inform her once she has secured their flight details. She was about to stand and take her leave when she remembered something. She shifted in her position and faced her father.

''Dad I think we should get a place to live in." she begin with a heave of breath as she stare at her father's direction. "I know the twins will love it here," she added immediately cutting Touga's words before it came out from his mouth. Her father settled in his position and leaned on his chair. "But, you know my situation right? I need time to set things straight.'' Kagome looked at her father's amber orbs intently. The twins together with Kikyou would be arriving any time soon and she had to persuade her father about them having to live elsewhere. She needed his full understanding on this matter. She just couldn't let Sesshoumaru see the pups, at least _not yet._

Touga held his daughter's gaze for a moment before saying anything. "My daughter, you do know that the twins will definitely ask for their father." He shifted forward, leaning over the table and cupped her cheek on his palm. "Sesshoumaru would definitely sense them, though he was not aware that you had his heirs…"

"Father," Kagome leaned on her father's touch. She knew he and Izayoi would be thrilled to be with the twins. They loved her children dearly and her plan to live somewhere far from them would hurt them though they won't show it. And that thought brought unwelcomed pain in her heart.

"Their smell and yours would give them away, Kagome.'' He said, pulling his palm from her face and settling it on the table between them. He eyed his daughter's pleading sapphire orbs. She never asked for anything from them, even when she was still a kid, but he was torn between wanting to give her what she wants and wanting to reveal to his eldest son that he had pups. He wanted her to be happy. He never warranted anything to hurt her. But, the truth has long been overdue. Five years were enough for both their suffering. It was time to reconcile and build a new life, they have twins. And he wouldn't let anything get in the way of the twins happiness. He loves them too much.

''Father you have to let me handle this." Kagome insisted. "I will eventually tell Sesshoumaru about Aki and Rin, but please don't ask me to do this now.'' She leaned on her chair for support. She was so tired, tired of being asked of what to do with her life. She wanted to live normally. She wanted to raise her children on her own. She closed her eyes as pain sliced through her face. Hasn't she surpassed this phase? She heaved a deep breath to calm her nerves as she was brought back to the time when her necklace was accidentally removed from her…

_She and Inuyasha, together with their parents, touched down Heathrow airport's terminal at night after a twelve-hour straight flight. She breathed in London's air and greedily filled her lungs. It was the second night after Sesshoumaru deliberately hurt her feelings, when he acted like nothing's changed after their mating._

_They were brought to the Taisho manor that was the exact replica of the one that was in Tokyo. After they've settled inside the manor, Kagome went straight to her bedroom and stayed there sulking heavily at her situation. She cried and cried until she felt no tears flowing from her eyes any longer. She stood from her bed and went to the wall where her mirror was placed. With eyes, red from tears, she stared at her reflection. She hasn't changed a bit, physically, but she knew everything's changed after the mating._

_As she continued to eye her reflection on the mirror, her eyes averted to the gold chain that hanged loosely on her neck, it was Sesshoumaru's birthday gift combined with their father's pendant. The thing that made her the happiest on the eve of her birthday was now the thing she hated the most, with eyes on slits she vowed to take it away and discard it like how the man who gave her the gift discarded her love. Remembering all of the things that he said after that night, Kagome's hands went up and back to her nape, clasping the lock and trying her best to unlock the chain to free her neck from it. She did it and was successful in unclasping the lock of the said chain. She grabbed it in one hand and placed it on her bedside drawer, where she wouldn't see it, before she headed back to her bed and went to sleep._

_It was in the middle of the night when Inuyasha went inside Kagome's room only to find her writhing in pain and clasping her neck with both her hands. He rushed to her aid, throwing her comforters aside as he grabbed her hands. He took it from her neck but was shocked as Kagome's eyes opened revealing dark pools of sapphire. She fought Inuyasha's grip on her wrists and urged herself to stand from her position._

"_Sesshoumaru…" she hissed his name searching Inuyasha's face as she forcefully pushed him forward with renewed strength as her wrists were trapped in Inuyasha's grip._

_Inuyasha went astounded at the sight of his sister and went still at her words. He was preventing him to push him further but, to no avail, Kagome became a lot stronger than he was. When his back hit the wall, Kagome pinned his body with her own and stared onto his amber orbs. Inuyasha stared back at her, but what made him tensed was the site where Kagome's mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder, blazed as if burning her skin._

_She wriggled on Inuyasha's grip to free her wrists when Inuyasha's gaze fell on her bare neck._

"_You are not Sesshoumaru…" she said inhaling the air that filled her room._

_The room lightened just as Izayoi switched on the lights and was utterly shocked at the sight in front of them. Touga sensed that something was wrong so they decided to check on Kagome and Inuyasha and that was what they found out __―__ Inuyasha was pinned on the wall as Kagome fought to free her wrists from his grip._

_Kagome turned to face their intruders just as Touga took a step forward. "Stop it, Kagome."_

"_Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked glaring at him, her voice laced with fury as her eyes darkened with desire. "Where is my mate?"_

"_Father, she's not on her right mind." Inuyasha shouted that earned him a glare from his sister. "Her mark is burning."_

_That ticked Touga's memory. "Izayoi, find her necklace, a gold chain with my pendant in it." Touga instructed his mate that immediately followed what he said. If the mark was burning then that only meant that Kagome would seek for Sesshoumaru just like what he said a couple of days ago. Without Sesshoumaru's necklace on Kagome, their mating mark would be bare and for a newly mated woman, like Kagome, she would want to be with her mate right this very moment. It was a crucial time for her; she was not on her right mind as she was being fueled by the desire to be with her mate._

_Izayoi rummage through her daughter's drawers to find the thing that Touga needed. She didn't know what happened but she was sure that the necklace would bring her daughter back to them. She was still seeking for the gold chain, just as Touga went to Kagome and help Inuyasha to get a hold of her._

"_Izayoi…" Touga called on his mate. They could not contain Kagome's strength anymore as she fought for her freedom._

"_Here it is," Izayoi handed him the gold chain._

_Touga immediately clasped the chain on Kagome's neck just as Inuyasha went to let her off. Once the chain was placed back on her neck, Kagome passed out in her father's arms._

She opened her eyes and blinked at the memory. She remembered every detail, every moment of that event and promised to herself that she would not try to remove the chain on her neck once again. After she passed out she recalled seeing Inuyasha and Izayoi by her side the moment she regain her consciousness. Inuyasha told her what happened just as she remembered. Izayoi who was formerly oblivious of all that happened had a knowing look on her face as she looked at her. They couldn't undo what has been done, and they couldn't reverse the damage that Kagome was now into.

Touga saw as pain sliced through his daughter's face. She still loved his son. ''Father, please?'' she pleaded.

That ended their conversation just as the doors of the library went open revealing a fuming Sesshoumaru. ''What is this? You don't want me to know about my own pups?'' He was raging with anger. How come he didn't know of his pups? His eyes fell on Kagome as he searched her sapphire orbs for answers. He was just about to enter the library as Touga, arrange for a meeting this morning when he overheard what they were talking about.

Both Touga and Kagome immediately turned their heads at the direction of the door. Sesshoumaru was standing there and glaring dangerously at Kagome. His eyes fumed in anger as he heaved deep breaths in his attempt to calm his nerves. Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the realization of the situation, they were caught. They stayed like that for a moment before Kagome's initial shock was replaced by anger, anger that grew bigger in the last five years.

She stood from her seat and started to make her way to the man standing at the door. She stopped a few feet before him and crossed her arms on her chest. ''Sesshoumaru stop it." She said defiantly as the man in front of her towered her small form. "Your anger will not change my mind on this matter. So now you knew about the twins, and you knew that you fathered them." She paused and tilted her head so that he could see the burning rage in her eyes. "But I am their mother. And I don't want you anywhere near my children.'' She would not let him get his way with her children. No way.

He growled at the obvious show of defiance. "You won't dare do that, Kagome. Five years is enough―" Sesshoumaru's sentence was halted as he heard a car pull on the drive way before something hit his nose. The scent was a mix of…_him and Kagome_. His anger was fueled more at the scent that invaded his senses. He glared at Kagome, his eyes starting to bleed red as he took a step forward just as Kagome stepped back.

''Mama!'' Aki and Rin both shouted Kagome's name as they entered the manor's entrance asking one of the servants where Kagome was.

The faint sound of small footsteps directing their way alerted Sesshoumaru before it stopped. The twins were standing behind Sesshoumaru, with Inuyasha and Kikyou following through. The two were being shadowed by Sesshoumaru's tall form when Kikyou caught them. Aki and Rin, peeked through the open double doors of the library before they pass through the big man blocking their view.

Aki immediately ran to his mother followed by Rin. ''Mama I missed you!'' Aki said looking up at Kagome as he hugged her thigh. He was all giggly with one of his arm confined on a sling.

"Surprise!" the twins said simultaneously with arms wide open and happiness in their voices.

Kagome dropped down on her knees and hugged her son carefully, not wanting to put pressure on his arm that was still on a sling. Rin who was all giggly as her eyes were laughing opened her arms and engulfed her on a bear hug. ''Mama, Rin missed you.''

Tears stung her eyes as she held the two most important people in her life. "Oh, I missed you both.'' She was emotional as she kissed each of their heads. She was really surprised to see her two bundles of happiness right on front of her. At that time it was as if they were the only people in her father's library, anyone seemed to faint in the background at their reunion.

''Mama, why are you crying?'' Aki asked as he pulled himself to wipe the tears that had escaped her eyes. Rin kissed away the tear that ran down her cheek.

She shook her head, ''Mama's not crying, Aki. I'm just happy that you two are both here.'' That earned a giggle from both the pups as they held their mother in a warm embrace once again.

Sesshoumaru was just looking at the scene in front of him, these two little bundles of giggles and laughter ― they were his and Kagome's pups. He could not contain the unknown feeling that started to etch its way on his heart. That knowing feeling of seeing their offspring was overwhelming him. He could not move from his position as he drank in the view of his mate with their pups.

Touga cleared his throat and that made them all look his way. ''Welcome home pups.'' He stood from his seat behind the wooden desk and held his arms open for his grand children.

''Grand Inupapa!'' both exclaimed and ran to him. Kagome stood from her crouching position and turned to watch his father with her kids.

''We missed you too, Gramps!'' that was Aki, who held his arms above, silently asking for the Inu no Taisho to carry him.

He bent and carried them in each of his arms. ''You gained weight huh?" he asked, facing Aki. "You were much heavier than the last time.'' The twins giggled at their Grand Inupapa's words. The air around them relaxed for a bit at the sound of the twins' laughter.

''Aunt Kikyou said that we have to eat a lot to be healthy and strong. I want to be strong to protect both mom and my little sister.'' Aki said as he held his good arm to pose like a body builder, showing his 'muscles'. That earned a laugh from the Inu no Taisho just as Rin wrapped her dainty little arms around their grandfather's neck and leaned on his shoulder.

Kagome who was looking at them decided that her children must go to bed and rest. She walked to her father saying, ''Rin, come on you have to rest now.'' She put her hands on either side of her daughter and took her from her grandfather.

Rin got along and went to her mother leaning her pretty little head on Kagome's shoulder when her amber irises went to the man who was still standing by the door. ''Mama, he looked like onii-chan.'' She pointed on Sesshoumaru.

As if on cue Sesshoumaru blinked from his own world and stared straight at the mother and daughter in front of him. Kagome turned and face him. ''Kagome, you better tell now who I am."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Review, _ne_?


	23. Chapter 22: Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**I've find the time to write again! Yay! Thank goodness. :D Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Twenty Two: Revelations_

''Kagome, you better tell now who I am." Sesshoumaru's voice was low and dangerous.

Kagome stilled at her position while carrying Rin in her arms as she faced an angry Sesshoumaru. The truth was out and the whole manor might now know all about it. Her five years of absence from the Tokyo manor was a deliberate move to hide her situation. She heaved a deep breath. Now, she was out in the open for all of them to see. And she was afraid of exposing her twins to the reality that was in front of them. She roamed her eyes on the room that now seemed to be too big for all of the occupants before settling back on Sesshoumaru's blazing orbs. She stared at him for a moment before she found her voice. "Aki, Rin…" her voice, so little, sounded her children's names just as they looked at her direction. Rin who was leaning her head on her mother's shoulder eyed the man in front of them with wonder filling her eyes. "This is Sesshoumaru." She introduced him to her children without leaving his now fuming gaze.

Hating the prolonged tension of the situation, Sesshoumaru took a step forward to take the matter in his own hands when Inuyasha butted in. "Sesshoumaru," his voice trailed that made Sesshoumaru stop from moving closer to Kagome and Rin. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou standing behind him. A growl escaped from his thin lips at sight of the people that helped Kagome hide the twins from him. His brother's deception was unforgiveable, and so was Kagome's own undoing.

Inuyasha fought the angry stare that his brother was sending him and his fiancée and held an arm in front of Kikyou. "We are not your enemies." He said with determination. "At that time, we have to do what we had to." He added with profound sympathy that was directed at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's anger emanated on his amber orbs but he didn't budge. He keeps on restraining his rage for as much as he can for the sake of the twins. Five years of living far away was enough and he doesn't want to add an hour or even a minute to that. He has his heirs now. He will have them his way this time.

"Aki, Rin…" Kagome's voice made Sesshoumaru snapped and looked at their direction once again. She was trembling from the sight of Sesshoumaru before them, but she has to say the truth. She doesn't want to lie in front of her twins. Not this time, even if it'll hurt and open the wounds that have long been closed. "He is your…" her words cut as she felt her throat gone dry. She cleared her throat as she meet with Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze. No matter how hard she tries, the words won't come out of her mouth. Her lips trembled at the tension that weighed on her shoulders, they needed to know. She owes her children that much. And Sesshoumaru has the right to. "He is your father."

Kagome felt Rin wiggle on her arms just as she heard Aki's resounding voice calling Sesshoumaru 'papa'. She tightened her hold on her daughter but Rin fought to be put down and so Kagome bend and hesitantly put her down. She watched as the twins run towards Sesshoumaru's direction, but instantly stopped when they were halfway through and looked back at her from their shoulders. She let a moment pass before nodding her silent approval.

Aki ran, just as Rin followed taking her time, towards the estranged man that looked exactly like him and looked up to see his face. "You are our Papa, are you not?" he asked, eyes hoping that what his mother said was right.

Sesshoumaru looked down on the child in front of him. His big amber orbs were dreamy and hoping. His smile was bright as he keeps on staring at him. Sesshoumaru straightened his stance without tearing his gaze from the child, his face became blank as Aki followed his stance and straightened his own. "Aki, your name is Aki, am I right?" Sesshoumaru asked in his deep baritone voice.

"Yes sir!" Aki answered immediately with his head held high to gaze at the amber orbs that matched his own. "Are you our papa?" he asked again with childish curiosity and evident hope in his amber orbs.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Sesshoumaru and Aki stared at each other, while the people inside the room kept quiet and watched the interaction between the two.

Sesshoumaru surprised the participants in the room when he crouched on his knee, trying to level his face with the young hanyou in front of him. "Yes, I am your father." He said, his voice unwavering as he looked through the eyes that mirrored his own. The boy couldn't be mistaken for anyone but his, as the little girl looked a lot more like Kagome, and both bear the mark of his heritage.

"I knew it!" Aki happily shouted. He was beaming with relief and happiness as he turned to face his mother and sister. "Rin, come on." He called on his sister, gesturing her to come closer. Rin strode faster and caught her brother's held out hand. Aki placed an arm around his sister's shoulder as he introduced themselves before their estranged father. "Papa, I am Aki and this is my twin, Rin."

"Papa," Rin said in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on each of the twins' shoulders as he acknowledged them. He rose from his position. "Come," he said but was halted by Kagome as she fast approaches them.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't do this!" Kagome strode towards their direction with swift speed. Defiance was evident in her eyes as she raises her chin on the towering taiyoukai. She gained confused looks from the twins and everyone in the room from her near outburst.

"Are you sure you want to do this in front of our pups, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice was low but lethal as he eyed Kagome's defiance. He knew she feared him right this very moment, and she has every right to feel that way.

She blinked as her actions filled her through and sank in her mind before she glanced at their twins who were looking at them with confusion in their eyes. She forced a deep breath to calm her raging nerves at the sight of their twins. She didn't want to ruin this for them. Long had they wanted to see their father, and she knew how they longed for him. She didn't want to be the one to take the moment away, even if in that very moment that was what she wanted to do. "What are you trying to do?" She asked; her lips trembling as she faced Sesshoumaru again.

"The twins need to have a rest." He said in an undoubtedly calm manner. "London is a very long journey for them. You surely don't expect them to be awake until after dinner, right?" He said his second sentence in a low voice, only for Kagome's ears as sarcasm laced his tone. He started to walk in Aki and Rin's direction passing Kagome without paying her a sideward glance. He reached down to take Aki in his arms and was about to take Rin when Kagome intercepted behind.

"I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"You thought that I will take them away, have you?" He asked turning to face her and the rest of their extended family while carrying Aki on one arm and holding Rin's hand on the other. "Even if that is what I wanted to do right this very moment, I know that the twins needed their mother. And so _you_ will come with us." His tone was ice cold as he stared into her blue orbs.

The tone that Sesshoumaru used on her didn't just pass on her ear, _he was commanding her_. Even the occupants of the room wouldn't doubt a command when they hear one. And no one tried to get in between them. No one dared, for it was undeniably Sesshoumaru's right to do so. Anger began seething inside her and all she wanted to do was hurl things at him but she restrained herself. She has to. She will not take into that temptation. She will not give in to Sesshoumaru's provocation…not in front of her children. She cleared her throat before she took Rin's hand from his grip. "I will take Rin." She said with firm determination in her eyes as she looked up on Sesshoumaru's tall form.

"By all means," he said and gave way.

Kagome reached down and took Rin in her arms. Rin immediately wrapped her arms on her mother's neck as she yawned before she leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked over her shoulder silently asking for permission to leave from her father. The Inu no Taisho nodded in response. She faced Sesshoumaru and smiled at Aki as she stared at her son's face. She will not let them see how their mother and father both hated each other. After the brief moment she raised a brow at Sesshoumaru.

"After you," Kagome rolled her eyes at the chivalry that Sesshoumaru showed before she went out of the library and ascended the flight of stairs while carrying a sleepy Rin in her arms with Sesshoumaru and Aki following through.

"I thought Kagome, wouldn't give in." Kikyou voiced her relief at the event that just happened.

"She was furious of Sesshoumaru, that was given, but she has to restrain herself in front of her children. Aki and Rin should not see how they fare when they were together." It came from Inuyasha who walked from behind her and into the center of the room. Kikyou followed him and sat beside him on one of the couch.

Izayoi sighed heavily. "I can't believe what just happened here." Her voice was wary. She witnessed the event earlier from outside the room just as she tried to enter the library but was halted by Sesshoumaru's anger towards Kagome's unintended deception. She was rooted just outside the doors and can't even run for Kagome's aid when she knew her daughter needs her most.

"Come here Izayoi." Touga held an outstretched hand towards his mate. "We cannot delay the inevitable; neither can we hide the truth for so long. And now, it has happened. Let us just leave Sesshoumaru and Kagome to sort things out and hope for the best to come out of their decisions." He held Izayoi's hand in his and pulled her gently toward his side. "Now is the time to let them be. If they needed us, we are just here." He said in his resigned voice. He could not do anything now without stirring anger from his eldest son. It will be on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hands from here onwards.

"May the Kamis please help them..." Izayoi voiced out and leaned on her mate's shoulder for support. She feared for Kagome and the twins' future now that they're here. If only Sesshoumaru was not married, everything will be less complicated.

"I do hope Kagome will be fine." Kikyou said in resignation as she let herself relaxed on the couch.

"She will be, Kikyou." Inuyasha covered her hand with his as his eyes light with hope for his youngest sister. "She will be."

Kikyou smiled at her fiancé's words. She believed him.

In the end everything will turn out right. All they have to do is wait and trust that Sesshoumaru and Kagome's decision will not negatively affect the twins.

- II -

The twins were sound asleep in the bedroom beside Kagome's and neither one of them leave the room until the twins were both rested. Kagome who was sitting on a high back chair on one side of the room rose from her position and walked toward the bed without making any sound, afraid that she might awaken her children. She bends slowly paying no attention to Sesshoumaru who was sitting on the edge of the bed as he eyed her every move. She placed a kiss on each of her pup's forehead and silently bid them to have a good rest. Once done, she straightened to her full height and turned on her heels towards the door.

"I don't want to leave them here with you, but we can't be together in one room without fighting and I don't want them to witness any of that. So I will let you watch over them for the time being." She paused from her tracks without looking over her shoulder. "Don't mistake this as m―" her words were cut by Sesshoumaru's firm grip on her wrist.

"We will talk," he said in his firm voice, "now." He yanked Kagome outside the twins' room and into his own without loosening his grip on her wrist.

She was surprised by the roughness in his moves but she let herself be tagged away instead.

Once inside the confines of his own room, he shut his doors with a loud slam that made Kagome startle and tremble in his hold before he pulled her in the center of the room and roughly let her wrist go.

She held her wrist that was earlier confined in his hands and soothed the skin that was now beginning to turn red from his firm grip. She knew that it will bruise later on but she didn't care. All she thought of now was how to get pass this and out of Sesshoumaru's bedroom as fast as she could. "What do you want?" she asked raising her eyes to meet his stare.

"I told you that we will talk." He said in his low baritone voice. His body trembled from anger for the situation that Kagome led him through. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked with vehemence afterwards. His eyes bore anger toward her that made her lose her composure and tore her gaze away from him.

Kagome filled her lungs with air before she responded. "I didn't lie to you Sesshoumaru." She said in a small voice. She looked up at meet his amber orbs. "I didn't. I never did."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth then?"

A frown marred her forehead at the implied accusation in his tone. How could he be so unfair to accuse her of everything? She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. "How could I?" her voice trembled as she remembered everything from five years ago. She wanted him to know of her situation but she didn't want him to pity her. She knew that he was disgusted with her. She was never wanted by this man. But now that he knew a portion of what she has been through. After all of that, this is what she would receive from him? "You never want me. Never wanted me ever since." A lone tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. This was the last thing that she wanted him to see of her, _crying. _But she could not help herself. It was all too much for her to bear. "How could I be sure that you would want me bearing your pups? That you would want them too and won't let us stray away from you?" The desolation in her voice was loudly evident as hurt crossed her pretty face. She wiped the tear roughly with the back of her hand just as Sesshoumaru took a step toward her. "Don't," she said begrudgingly.

Sesshoumaru stopped on his track and stood firm across from her. He could understand her anger toward him but she hid their pups away from him for too long. That reason alone made him angry at her, but he still tries to understand her, even if it was very difficult to. He needs to do that, if he wanted answers...if he wanted to know the whole truth. Looking at her now with a tear falling down her face made his heart ache. His anger dissipated in an instant and all he wanted to do was to take Kagome in his arms and held her close. He wanted to do that the moment he saw her when they got back from London, to the time when he heard her cry herself to sleep across his room for days after she learned of what happened to her son. He wanted to be with her. And knowing that she had children didn't change the fact that he still wanted her, but knowing the fact that he fathered her pups and that she hid them away from him for so stirs something inside of him. He felt betrayed by the only woman he loved.

"I know that from the start. It is always I who's coming after you." Hurt laced her voice. "But all that will change now, for I will never want to cross paths with you anymore. All I wanted was to have a life away from you, together with my children." She looked up to him once again as flames of anger mirrored her eyes.

"But you are all I wanted, Kagome," his admission made her still, "then and now." His voice was firm but it held no emotion. He made it seem that he didn't care for her at all, but that was wrong. All he ever cared for was her and her future. He spared his feelings to allow her to explore the world. To be whatever she wanted to be. And after that, when the time is right for them he will claim her. But fate was not on his side that time. His marriage to Shimizu was the sole evidence that he could not claim Kagome up to this very moment. It was holding them all back.

She was taken aback from what she heard. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock at his admission. All her life, she was used to Sesshoumaru treating her unkindly, and then, this? What is going on in her life? Are they both fucked up that this was happening to them? It was so unfair.

"You shouldn't have said that." She said after she regained her composure.

"I shouldn't, but I did." His voice became soft, barely inaudible.

She sighed in resignation. 'Why only now?' she wanted to voice out but held her tongue and pursed her lips.

"You were just a child then…" Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off and it took him back to five years ago.

"I am not a child anymore," she intercepted. "And still you are angry at me. Look at you! You were getting angry at me for deceiving you. Because you thought that I do, but did you know how I felt then? Did you know how I longed to be with you and yet you didn't want me?" She clasped the pendant that was hanging on her necklace as she remembered the time when she took the chain away and hide from her sight. "I never deceived you, Sesshoumaru." She heaved a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking again. This time her voice remained passive and uncaring. "All I did was for me and the twins. Because their father didn't want their mother, and I assumed you didn't want to be associated with us."

"Still you should have told me everything, Kagome." Sesshoumaru crossed their distance with a couple of long strides and held Kagome on each of her elbows. All of his anger now gone together with all the inhibitions that he has felt. "I would have been there when you do." He realized that his words meant everything he felt that time. He opted to melt the ice that surrounded both of their hearts, and then free their souls from darkness and desolation.

"I carried the responsibility of being a parent alone." She said raising her head to meet his gaze. Her every word weighed the anger and hurt that she felt over the years. "I never asked for help from anyone. Inuyasha and Kikyou were there for me all the time and helped me through all this, even when I repeatedly declined their offer. I worked hard to be what I am now, for the sake of my children." She nudged from Sesshoumaru's grip on her elbows and tried to free herself from his hold, but he didn't budge and held her tighter in place. She shook her head as she looked at him with eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Don't make it harder for me this time." She pleaded and the tears fell freely on her cheeks. She could not contain the emotions in her heart that the windows to her soul silently speak for her.

Seeing Kagome like that hurt him more than ever. If he has just the power to undo all the things that made her suffer, he will do that right this very moment. But sadly, all he could do was to help her in every way possible. He wanted to free her from the stress, sadness and hurt that enveloped her for the longest time. He didn't knew what went to him but he welcomed the feeling as he gently placed his arms around her little form and engulfed her in a warm embrace.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Sesshoumaru." She said referring to Shimizu. Her tears were beginning to wet his shirt as she continues to cry.

"You won't." He said as he savored the feeling of having her in his arms once again. "I won't let you."

They stayed like that for a moment before Kagome pulled out from Sesshoumaru's embrace. She wiped the tears gently with her fingers. "Let's just be civil with all of this." She pushed him away to free herself from his hold. He gave in and she stepped back giving distance between them. She didn't know what happened but she felt relieved. However, they couldn't be together as a family should. She would not permit a marriage to be broken. And she didn't want to be the third wheel in his relationship with his wife. "I don't want to stir any negative emotion from your wife." She said, tired from everything. She turned on her heel to walk out of his room but stopped as he speaks again. If only everything were not complicated. For the sake of their twins, she was willing to compromise.

"You will not, Kagome. I promise."

She left the room without looking back.

- II -

_Kyoto Manor_

_Kyoto, Japan_

"You've done well, Satoshi." Kimiko praised her assistant at the report that he had given her. Dinner just went by and they were presently having an after dinner tea at the lady's study. She has scanned all the documents that Miroku sent her earlier but she wanted to hear the news personally.

"Thank you, milady," he offered a curt nod at her direction and placed his cup back on the coffee table.

"I've never thought that the estranged Higurashi heiress was you friend way, way back." She said as a smile played on her lips. She remembered how surprised she was after learning that the person she thought was hard to find was very near her son all this time. "I'm glad that she is alive." She rose from her seat and went around Miroku's couch placing an elegant hand on the edge of the back rest. "You've really outdone yourself, Satoshi." Her voice was low but Miroku caught the pride in it. The long wait is over. All that is left to do now was to meet the estranged heiress and let her presence be known to her.

"Aye, milady, I am but surprised too." He said as he gather all the files that was splayed on the lady's coffee table. After his things were neatly filed back on his briefcase he stirred his cup of tea and then took a sip before saying something out of his mind. "If I may be permitted to say anything," he started and paused for a while, "I am relieved that our Kagome was not a _real _Taisho."

The lady huffed behind him, "Oh, she's not." She said as her eyes bore on the mirror that was across Miroku's seat. _'But she will be.' _She didn't voice out her thought as her assistant held her gaze from her reflection on the mirror. "A perfect heiress for an heir, isn't she?" she said nonchalantly as a small smile emerged from her lips.

Miroku was glad that his lady found who she was looking for. "Hai," he nodded just as his lady turned to face the glass wall of her study and walked away from their tea.

"A perfect heiress for my heir." Her words didn't reach Miroku's ears as she see through the glass wall of her study and into the horizon that was now covered in dark velvet sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, _ne?_ :D


	24. Chapter 23: Amendments

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha© belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Rai: _**I decided to finally have an update day...Tuesday it is! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**His Mistress**

_Chapter Twenty Three: Amendments_

The setting sun burst its wonderful colors to the west as Kagome sat by the swing on the back porch of the Taisho manor. The burst of red, orange, pink and indigo reflected on Kagome's sapphire orbs as she stared afar. Weeks have gone by after they landed in Japan, on a midday much like this. She remembered those days like this, as she was welcomed by the setting sun sitting alone on her once favorite spot. A day easily went by after Sesshoumaru knew of their pups. He ever left their side even after they had their small talk in his bedroom. The twins liked it a lot and she was happy that they do ― knowing that their father was here and that he took care of them more often than not. She sighed heavily. If only everything weren't complicated. For now, they have to settle with civility and trust that Sesshoumaru will come to a decision where the twins won't get too affected with their situation.

Her eyes darted afar and settled on the horizon. Dusk was beginning to reveal itself when she felt someone's presence came near her. She turned to see who it was. The person came out from the shadow of the corner post that was hiding her from Kagome's sight. The look of surprise was evident on Kagome's face as she stared at Kagura, _Sesshoumaru's ex-girlfriend_. She was the last person she expected to see after all that has happened. To be honest she never expected to see her at all.

"_Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked her one day she went to the manor. Sesshoumaru has been aloof for some time and didn't even tell her anything that bothers him that she decided to go straight at his abode to talk to him. They were going out for some time and she thought that it's her responsibility as a girlfriend to help him get through whatever was occupying his mind. _

_Kagome was an early riser and was about to go to the dining hall when Kagura saw her descending the stairs. One of the servants must have let her in knowing that she was the current woman of their young lord. She dismissed the servant that followed Kagura after bidding her a good morning. "I haven't seen Sesshoumaru." She said with a shrug after she climbed the last step down the grand staircase._

_A brow rose on Kagura's face that said she did not believe her, "Really?"_

_Her brows crunched at the animosity that was evident on the woman's face. "Why are you here at this early time?" she asked her that earned a frown from Sesshoumaru's girlfriend._

"_I have something to talk to Sesshoumaru that doesn't concern you." Kagura said mockingly, giving her a sideward glance before rolling her eyes. "So, if you'll just tell me where he is…" she stepped closer that made Kagome stilled on her position. "I am pretty sure that you will be off the hook." She whispered with firmness from her pursed lips._

_Surprised by the tone of Kagura's voice, Kagome's eyes squinted in retaliation. She backed off and took a couple of steps backwards, giving them distance from each other. It was the first time that this woman openly showed animosity towards her. It was puzzling that a girlfriend of his eldest brother was rendering ill feelings towards her. Bankotsu and their other friends were just civil whenever they were in the manor. "I said I don't__―__" her words were halted by the baritone voice that came from behind her._

"_What is it that you want Kagura?" It was Sesshoumaru's voice that made the two women turn their gazes to where he emerged from the hall of his father's study. He walked to where they stand and settled behind Kagome._

_Kagura's face softened at the sight of him. A smile crept from her lips as she walked around Kagome and settled beside Sesshoumaru. "Good morning, Sess." She greeted him cheerily._

_Kagome turned around and saw just how Kagura's expression changed from animosity towards her to sweet and cheery towards Sesshoumaru. She huffed at the obvious display of flirting done by the woman. Looking at her brother's facial expression, he was not even the slightest happy about seeing his own girlfriend. She stifled a laugh that earned the woman's attention._

"_Why are you laughing, brat?" Kagura asked her with a raised brow._

"_Nothing," she said and calmed herself. "I will leave you two to yourselves then." She said, turning on her heels and walked away from the couple as she rolled her eyes while still stifling a laugh. She was confronted by Inuyasha when she made a turn to the dining hall._

"_What seems to have gotten you laughing?" he asked as he continued to eat a bowl of cereal in the middle of the dining table where he sat._

"_Nothing, Inuyasha. Just nothing." She said and went to sit beside her brother and grab her spoon to eat breakfast._

Those were a brief encounter of them in the past and thank goodness that she never had another chance of being in Kagura's presence. She told Inuyasha of what happened after they had breakfast and the hanyou swore to never leave her alone whenever Kagura was in sight.

At that time Sesshoumaru was having thoughts to break it off with Kagura and focus on his up and coming master studies. He had been beginning his training under the direct supervision of Touga in the Taisho Corporation and knowing how he fares, he didn't want any distraction that may end up on losing his focus from the business at hand. They just knew that the two were over after some time that they haven't seen Kagura at the manor whenever Sesshoumaru's friends were once every weekend.

Time goes by and now, they have moved on. Kagura can be bitch if she wanted to but, one thing amazes Kagome of this woman. She didn't even throw a fit after the break-up and she was mature enough to be together again with their friends. She was now working for Sesshoumaru as his financial junior executive in which she was under Bankotsu's direct supervision. Sesshoumaru held a small meeting at the library where his participants consist of Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kagura respectively. She was invited to join in but she declined politely, letting Inuyasha fill in her seat for the time being.

''May I?'' Kagura asked politely as she gestured on the seat next to Kagome. She nodded her response and moved a bit to give her a space to sit. The meeting was adjourned and they have settled on a decision concerning the focus of the impromptu meeting. Kagura sat beside her on the swing. ''It's been a while.'' She started and gaze on the now setting sun.

''Yes, it's been a while.'' Kagome stated and followed Kagura's line of sight.

''How have you been?'' Kagura asked as she turned her head to look at Kagome's shadowed face. The darkening light of the setting sun illuminated a silhouette on Kagome's face.

Kagome leaned on the back rest of the swing that made it move to and fro. The coldness of the metal sent shiver on her skin as she continued to marvel the setting sun in front of her. ''I've been well, thank you for asking.'' She said without facing Kagura.

Kagura shifted from her seat to face Kagome. ''You know what? I'm not good at this but I'll try.'' She caught Kagome's attention by her words as she turned to face her with confusion in her eyes. She cleared her throat before saying anything. ''I know that we were never friends.'' Kagura stated that earned Kagome a frown. Kagura continued, ''you know, I was jealous of you for a time. Sesshoumaru,'' she heaved an inaudible deep sigh before she continued. ''Sesshoumaru, has this fondness of you since you were just a kid." She paused for a moment as she reminisce a memory from years ago. She filled her lungs with air, "You didn't know it. But he likes you a lot. He was even protective of you even from afar, and I was jealous of you for that." She shook her head at the bitter remembrance of their youth. "You never exerted effort for him to notice you, but he still did. While I do all I can just to have his full attention on me only because I was his girlfriend at that time.'' She breathed heavily after her confession.

Kagome was dumbfounded from what she heard. This woman of pride and arrogance in the past just told her that she was jealous of her at those times. That explains the animosity she rendered towards her.

''He never tell anyone but I know. I know by his actions that you are special." She looked above marveling the semi-darkened sky lined with little twinkling stars that rises to shine. "I am pathetic, don't I?'' she sighed in resignation, turning to face the horizon ahead.

The garden lit as night falls. Yellow fluorescence illuminated the area giving them light as the dark velvet sky covered upon them. Kagome rose from her position and faced Kagura. She sighed before she responded. ''You are not, Kagura.'' The other woman looked up and faced her once again. She smiled and was surprised that Kagura returned a small smile of her own.

A brief moment passed before Kagura speak again. ''I am sorry for all the wrong that I've done to you, Kagome.'' Kagura said with pure sincerity in her eyes.

"It's alright. You haven't done anything that hurt me that much. We were just teenagers that time. We seek attention wherever we go and with whomever we meet.'' She said matter-of-factly. "I am but a child then. And I was bitterly jealous with you too." She revealed.

It was Kagura's turn to be surprised, but she instantly dismissed the feeling away. She breathed with relief and rose from her seat. Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder she said, "Now I know why Fluffy chose you.''

''What are you talking about?'' confusion, once again, engulfed Kagome.

Kagura just smiled at her and held her hand. ''In time, Kagome, what you've lost will find its way back to you.'' Kagura let go of her hand and turned to walk back inside the manor.

Kagome was left alone once again in the darkness as Kagura's words swam in her mind.

- II -

She didn't hear the twins' voices when she entered the manor. She walked through until she reached the flight of stairs and was about to ascend it when a voice sounded from somewhere near.

"You stayed out there for too long, you might catch a cold." The voice was hard and firm.

Kagome stopped on her tracks as she heard Sesshoumaru's voice before he came toward her. She didn't know that he had gone home early. He went to work earlier this morning according to Inuyasha. But he went back to have lunch with the twins before heading back to work for the rest of the afternoon. He even held a small meeting after they had lunch and she was not aware that he has gone and back again at the manor. She thought that maybe he will be staying out late or maybe he will be staying at his own abode together with his wife, but he was here. And that raised confusion inside of her.

She stilled on her ground as he walked towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked as Sesshoumaru placed a shawl around her shoulders.

"You don't want the twins to worry if you get sick, do you?" he wrapped the shawl around her, lingering on her sweet scent as he was in close proximity to her. He could sense Kagome fidgeting at their closeness for a brief second before she went still. He stepped back after the intended gesture.

She became alert the moment she heard him say something about the twins. She didn't think of that. She didn't intend to stay outside for too long. She just wanted to breathe some air and clear her mind off of things. "Of course I don't. Where are they?" she asked him, looking up to meet his eyes.

His face softened at the sight of her worried face. He could tell that she was never away from her children by the worried look on her face. "They are at the study together with father and Izayoi." He said and stepped back. "What were you doing out there?" he inquired in a concerned tone.

"I was just trying to catch some air." She breathed with relief. "Kagura went after me. We talked for a while after the meeting earlier and then she left." She told him.

A pregnant pause passed between the two. To tell that Sesshoumaru was surprised was impossible. His face remained passive and blank. The mask he always wear was held in place and was tightly secured that even she, cannot decipher what he was feeling right this very moment.

She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "She apologized."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to meet Kagome's. "I'm glad that she did."

She was too, but her curiosity was piqued at his nonchalance. "Did you tell her to?" she asked, her tone laced with accusation as her brows made a frown.

"No, Kagome, I did not do anything of the matter." He refused to accept her accusation. "That was her decision. I was not a part of her undoing." He said with firmness and determination. "But, I'm glad that she had taken the courage to make amends." His voice became relieved at her confession. They stood there apart for some time before her small voice broke the silence that surrounds them.

"I forgive her." She said in a small voice.

He wasn't a bit surprised that she did. "Of course you have. You always do."

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically. She was about to turn and head for their father's study deliberately ending their conversation when her steps were halted by his words.

Sesshoumaru crossed the distance between them again and stood in front of her, blocking her way to their father's study. He roamed his amber irises on her face as she stare at him with confusion clouding her blue orbs. "In the past, you never linger on the feeling of negativity. You always forgive all who wronged you. That is what makes you strong." Love shone from his eyes as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You were always so vibrant that anyone wants to be close."

Kagome went still at the emotions that she saw from his eyes. For the first time, he let his mask down and let her see his true feelings. It was the first time that she hadn't imagined it, but, saw it. And he allowed her to see it. Her eyes started to brim with tears at the bitterness of their love. _Their love._ Oh, how she love him still despite all that he has done.

Afraid for the tears to flow from her eyes Kagome tore her gaze away from him and settled on the ground. "Sesshoumaru, don't…" she shook her head and pushed his hand away. She turned and started to walk away but was prevented by Sesshoumaru's hand on her wrist before she felt his free arm wrapped around her shoulders engulfing her in a warm embrace. He yanked her to lean her back on him and she did, giving herself the liberty to linger on his touch once again. Without looking up she let her tears fall freely from her eyes. They stood like that for a moment as Kagome let the tears dry on her cheeks. She pulled her hand and wiped the tears away with the back of her palms. She looked up and leaned her head on his shoulder as he lowered his head to linger on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Silver strands of hair fall freely from the taiyoukai that held his mate. He placed a chaste kiss on her concealed mark. His blood ran through his veins. The feeling of holding her again, the feeling of her body against his made him feel like he lived again and rise from the ashes of death. Kagome's warmth brought life to his cold demeanor, and he stayed like that for some time before he felt her resistance.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru." Her voice trailed with unwavering firmness as she spoke.

"Kagome," he called out her name to suppress her resistance, as he refused to let her go.

She closed her eyes at the soft plea on his voice. "Sesshoumaru…" she called out his name. She could feel the bitterness that he was also feeling but they could not do anything about it. Nothing will suffice for whatever situation they are facing now. Her eyes snapped open at the realization of their actions. "Please, let me go." She said with firm determination that no one could falter.

Slowly and reluctantly, Sesshoumaru slid his hands from her shoulders but left the hand that still held her wrist and turned her capturing her surprised mouth in a kiss. Her eyes grew bigger at the boldness of his actions. He kissed her with so much passion that he could gather before letting her go.

"Don't look at me like that as if what we did was wrong." He said with a snarl.

Anger grew inside Kagome as she disbelievingly stared at the taiyoukai before her. "Because it is!" her tone hit a notch higher that made her shiver in panic. "You shouldn't have done that." She shook her head repeatedly, refusing the thought to linger in her mind.

"It is not, Kagome." He took a step forward just as Kagome stepped back.

Her eyes bore a disgusted look. She could not believe that she let herself be drawn into that temptation. It was unacceptable in any way. She shook her head again. "Do you really believe in your words?" Those were the last words that she said before she headed down the hall to their father's library.

Sesshoumaru was left alone in the hall.

"That was a very bold action to do, Sesshoumaru."

His head turned to where the voice came from and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou emerged from the living area. A growl reverberated on his chest at the sight of his hanyou brother together with his fiancée.

"We were not eavesdropping." She said in their defense as Inuyasha held a hand before her. "We were just about to pass through when we heard that someone were here." Kikyou supplied the information. "You love her." She said truthfully. "I saw it, we saw it," she said referring to Inuyasha. "And she loves you still. But you already know that, didn't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"We are never your enemies…_brother_." That caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Inuyasha kept their distance but he felt the truthfulness in his words. He stared into his eyes that mirrored his own. "We love Kagome and we want her to be happy."

"Don't let her stray away this time, Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said her parting words before yanking Inuyasha down the hall to their father's study following Kagome's path.

- II -

She was carrying Rin as Aki followed through. They ascended the flight of stairs when Aki asked about Sesshoumaru. "Mama, where is Papa?"

Kagome stopped on climbing the stairs as she remembered what transpired earlier in the evening. She went still for a while but shook her head and continued to ascend the steps. She didn't answer her son's inquisition and hoped that he let it go. She sighed in relief when she didn't hear anything from Aki, but it was just short lived for her son climb the stairs faster and shouted 'Papa!' once he landed atop.

Sesshoumaru carried Aki, careful of his casted arm as he waited for Kagome to climb the last few steps.

"Mama, can Papa stay with us while we sleep?" Aki asked his mother, oblivious of the feelings that were starting to coil on the pit of her stomach.

"Mama?" it was Rin's turn, as she held Kagome's face in her small hands, her eyes silently pleading her to give in.

"If your father wants to, then he is welcome to―"

"I will definitely stay in your room while you sleep, Aki." Sesshoumaru cut Kagome's words and passed Kagome, opening the door to the twins' room while still holding his son on one arm.

Kagome entered without saying anything to Sesshoumaru. She went across the room and straight to the bed placing down Rin carefully and pulling the comforter to cover her daughter. Sesshoumaru on the other hand went around the other side of the bed and gently put Aki down before covering him with the rest of the comforter.

"Good night, Rin." She bid her daughter a goodnight as she placed a chaste kiss on the mark on her forehead. "Good night, Aki." She said to her son as he sat on the bed and offered his mark for his mother to kiss him good night.

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa." The twins bid their mother and father a good night.

She was about to turn and walk away when Aki said something. "Mama, you didn't kiss Papa good night." She went still on her tracks just as Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"Mama, you should say good night also to Papa, ne?" Rin told her mother as she watched her expression.

"Papa, go on. Bid Mama a good night." It was Aki's turn, telling his father what to do with a gesture of his small hands.

Kagome felt her face reddened by her children's request. She just had the most embarrassing moment of her life earlier and then her twins' decided that she should have more. She closed her eyes at the thought. They never knew of what happened so they were acting like this. Besides, they never knew that their father has a wife to come home to. They were but pups who didn't know the harshness of reality. They will not understand that in their young age. And she would do everything in her power to shield her twins from knowing the reality of what's ahead. After all, they will be going back to London once she and Inuyasha has done what they came here for. Everything will be back to normal once they go back home.

Sesshoumaru walked to her direction just as Aki told him and face Kagome.

"It will be for the pups." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru's face went to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Good night, Kagome." He bid her a good night before she turned and sprinted to the door without a word.

The twins were long asleep when Sesshoumaru decided to leave their room. He quietly closed the doors before heading down the hall to his own bedroom when he saw Izayoi emerged from Kagome's room. He couldn't resist himself and asked about Kagome's state. "How is she?"

"Rest assured Sesshoumaru. She is asleep now." Izayoi told him with a faint smile gracing her lips. "Take a rest, you are working yourself overtime. I know that you want to spend as much time with the pups as you can, but you have to take a rest too. They are a handful at times and you would want to be energized once they started to throw a fit." She said, concern emanating on her soft voice.

"I know that. I am just worried about Kagome." He said in a low voice. He couldn't begin to decipher but whenever he was speaking to Izayoi, he couldn't seem to even raise his voice or act like he usually does. This little of a woman that his father mated had this calm demeanor that succumb anyone to do anything but harm.

"Give her time, Sesshoumaru." Izayoi placed a warm hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "My daughter has been through many things. Just let her be for the time being." She said. "I am sure _our_ Kagome will be back in time." The reassurance in her voice warmed him, telling him to believe in her words and that in the end everything would be fine.

"Thank you Izayoi," he said accepting her reassurance.

* * *

**A/N: **Bitter love. Am I just plain evil? hahaha *evil laugh* Please review, _ne? _Happy Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
